Step-momma Grant
by olitzshipper
Summary: What if Olivia Pope was forced into a marriage with the leader of the free world and her one joy was a little girl named Emmy 1st fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

FITZ'S POV

"Daddy?" Emmalynne's small voice woke me up, the sun wasn't even up yet.

"Emmy?" I groaned grabbing my five year old "back to bed"

"But my mommy is coming today!" I sighed looking into my daughter's blue eye's. They weren't as sad as they used to be after her mother left 6 months ago during my campaign. I was now president, more importantly the only parent she had left and i was failing, i was taking my anger out by sleeping around. I wasn't angry about the divorce i was angry at this new marriage being forced by Big Gerry and Cyrus, i was angry that Mellie could leave her child behind so easily.

"I know" i kissed her head "one more hour Em"

"Ohtay daddy" she giggled as i covered her with one arm, snuggling her "i love you daddy"

"I love you too Emmalynne" i stared as she fell back asleep, she was the light of my life, the one good thing that came out of my marriage to Mellie. She looked exactly like me with dark blue eyes and curly, brown hair but when needed her attitude was just like her mother's.

LIV'S POV

"Liv" Cyrus kissed my cheek as my father dropped me off. I was being traded, he was threatening my sister's life. He was dangerous and true to his words even if it was against someone i loved especially since she wasn't his child. I would do anything for Anna, even selling my soul, marrying someone, being the first lady, having a step daughter.

"Hey Cy"

"You look excited" he said sarcastically.

"Over the moon" i was a 27 year old woman marrying a 37 year old man

"Olivia" my father warned, he stepped closer, a silent way of scaring me. I walked into the gate of the white house to be greeted by a handful of people.

"Liv, this is your secret service men, Huck and Harrison. Huck is usually with the president's daughter, Emmalyne. This is Abby, your stylist , Quinn is your chief of staff and Kate is Emmalynne's nanny" he finished

"It's nice to meet you all, i'm not the best with names but i'll learn"

"It's an honor Madam First Lady" Quinn, the brunette said

"Please call me Liv"

FITZ'S POV

"Is that her Uncle Cy?" Emmalynn asked as we stood in the oval and watched a light skinned woman speaking with Quinn. She had dark hair that reached halfway down her back with the biggest pair of brown eyes i had ever seen, they were sad, almost dead. She has dressed in a navy skirt and a white, silk blouse.

"Yep, that's Liv" Cy answered

I looked down towards Em to see her eyes were practically popping out of her head as the woman approached us.

"President Grant, this is Liv, Olivia Pope" Cy smiled

"Hello" she attempted to smile but it didn't reach her eyes.

"Hi!" Em's voice piped up. I chuckled and watched as Olivia bent down and shook her hand. "You're very pretty"

Olivia smiled "thank you, not as pretty as you though" she smiled

"We're going to be friends?" Em asked

"Good friends i hope" Olivia pinched her nose

"I'll leave you to settle into residency" i offered as she stood. She was short even in heels she was only 5'5.

"Of course" she nodded

"Can i go with Libby daddy?" I smiled at Emmy's way of acceptance, nicknames.

"I'm sure Olivia wants some time -"

"It's okay, i'd like it if she came, she wouldn't bother me"

"She can be a bit of a handful, you sure?" She nodded "alright, have fun Em"

"Thank you daddy!"

LIV'S POV

"Where did you come from?" Emmalynne asked as Quinn showed me around residency, it was huge, 12 bedrooms, 6 bathrooms, a large kitchen, dining room and living room.

"I'm from New York"

"We were from the sunny place"

"California?" I asked as she nodded and dancing in circles around me as we walked, she had a purple dress on with white stockings. She had dark brown hair with piercing grey-blue eyes like her father, she had his smile as well.

"Thank you all but i can unpack my things" i said to the maids Quinn had brought up to the huge walk in closet that Fitz and i now shared though it was the size of a bedroom rather than a closet.

"Are you sure ma'am?" A maid asked

"Yes, thank you" i smiled "you all are free to go"

I watched as they all left and Emmalynne sat down on a small bench and watched me hang up clothed for a while

"do you miss your mommy?" She asked " i mean you live here and your mommy isn't here" i had heard from Cy about her mother leaving in the middle of the night, how it ruined and changed the five year old.

"Sometimes" i lied " do you miss yours?"

She nodded, sniffling a bit "she left me and my daddy"

"I'm sorry she left" i whipped my head up as the door slammed closed revealing a fuming Fitzgerald Grant. His eyes were narrowed as he bent down near her

"Emmalynne, Kate's waiting to take you to ballet"

"Oh!" She jumped up "see you at dinner Libby!"

"Bye" i stared in shock as she ran over and hugged me before running down towards her nanny.

"Do not talk to her about Mellie" he said sternly as if i was a child

"She brought-"

"This marriage is ornamental, we go to meetings, charity events, public outings, produce a few kids but it is not real. Do not put your nose in places it doesn't belong" he reminded me of my father when he was angry "you hit the jackpot marrying the president" he spat out.

"Meeting with cyrus in the oval at 5" he reminded me, fixing his tie before he left. I stared at the ground and tried to calm down before exiting the closet.

FITZ'S POV

i watched Amanda as she kissed me neck in the oval. Cy had hired her and she was more than welcome to perform sexual acts for me. The door swung open revealing Cyrus and my new wife.

"Amanda, get out" Cy said sitting on the couch

"Cy, i can come back"

" No sit" he assured me "You are his wife whether he likes it or not"

I rolled my eyes "We'll talk later" i told Amanda as she stood, she smiled at me and walked out.

"You need to choose rings" he paused " You have a dinner announcing your marriage next week you need to prepare" i stood from my desk watching as Olivia kept her eyes on the ground or on Cyrus. " you met at harvard-" he started with a cover story

" Harvard?" I asked

"I uh, went to Harvard" she whispered quietly

"You're a lawyer?!"

"Was" Cy corrected "you were her tutor, lost contact, when Mellie left Liv reached out to be there for you. The two of you have an interview tomorrow morning with CNN"

"Time?" I asked

"9am, right after breakfast" he paused "the two of you will be civil, if not for the american people, for Emmy she's been through enough don't you think?"

Olivia nodded as Cy got up she followed

"You stay, choose your rings" her eyes popped out as if she was pleading with him not to leave her alone with me

"I like this one" i spoke as we examined a cart that was brought in earlier. It was a simple gold thin band

" i guess mine should match" she slipped on a female version of the ring

"You need an engagement ring"

"Right" she paused

"How about this one?" I pointed to a gold band with a circular diamond, nothing over the top, simple.

"Perfect" she nodded i took her hand and slipped it on.

She pulled her hand back and squared her shoulders "i'll let you get back to ...your.. " she said opening the door and walking towards her office.

LIV'S POV

"Mrs. Grant?" Someone called as i sat in the empty kitchen before dinner drinking wine.

"Harrison? Right?" I asked the agent who nodded "how can i help you?"

"I uh, well, i heard you crying ma'am. I just wanted to make sure -"

I sniffled " i'm stuck, i'm married to the most powerful man that is.."

"Is cheating on you" he offered

"Great, everyone knows"

"Cy said you went to Harvard"

"I did"

"I'm sure you're smart, strong and determined then." He paused "you are the first lady, be a gladiator in a suit"

"A gladiator?" I scrunched up my nose at the word.

"Fight"


	2. Backbone

FITZ'S POV

Olivia walked inside from the kitchen, her red eyes were puffy and swollen like she had been crying.

"Hi Libby" Emmy smiled "What did you do while i was gone?"

Olivia sat down where the empty plate was on my left while Emmy was on my right.

"I just unpacked, had some meetings with Uncle Cy"

"Are those the rings daddy gave you?" She eyed Olivia's clasped fingers

"Yep" she smiled and made small talk with Emmy until the maid came in and announced our dinner

" , would you like some pepper for your dish?" An aide asked

"No thank you" she smiled as Emmy eyed her food

"Where's your chicken?" Emmy asked as i cut her chicken for her "don't you like chicken?"

"I'm a vegetarian" Olivia shrugged "i don't eat meat"

Thankfully Emmy accepted her answer, the rest of dinner was filled of awkward silence and scrapings of plates until Emmy was taken to her bed and Olivia and i went our separate ways.

"I'll sleep in the guest room and come back in at 5am before the staff gets up" i offered as Olivia walked into the closet as i finished changing.

She stood in front of her side of the closet and chose some pajamas.

"Staff?" She asked taking off her jewelry including her wedding rings.

"You'll soon learn that everything we do is put into the public's eye. Rumors affect the polls just as much as the truth"

"Ornamental, got it" she mumbled grabbing her rob "Goodnight Fitz" the closet door slammed shut.

"I need to get dressed Amanda, you can't be in here" i groaned as she followed me into the master bedroom

"Why?" She pouted

"Because Olivia lives here"

"She knows about us" she rolled her eyes

"That doesn't mean we should shove it in her face"

She laughed as i opened the door to the close "since when do you care about what your wife thinks?"

Olivia stood in a black undergarment that reached mid thigh with curlers in her hair as she watched one of her aides hold up two dress options.

"Good morning Mr. President" Abby, i believe broke the silence

"Morning" i yawned turning back to Amanda "you should go"

"If you'd tell us what tie you're wearing i can get ready in the bedroom" Olivia's voice almost broke at the end of the sentence which earned Amanda and i a glare from Abby.

"Dark blue" i finally spoke. Olivia nodded and walked out of the closet.

"God, she's so quiet" Amanda laughed "If my husband ever brought women home i'd kill him"

"I need to get ready and you need to -"

"Daddy!" Emmy swung open the door, she wore a dark blue dress with a dark blue headband, skidding to a stop when she realized amanda was in the room "Hello "

"Hey squirt"

Emmy glared "Where's Libby?"

"Who?" Amanda snarked

"Olivia, she's in the bedroom em"

LIV'S POV

"Hi Libby!" Emmy's voice filled the bedroom

"Hi Em" i smiled and helped her onto the bed

"Hi Abby" she shot abby a charming smile before turning back towards me "i hate "

Hate is not a very nice word, try dislike" i offered as she held the remote up for me to turn on the tv.

"Why do you put up with it?" Abby asked

"With what?"

"Amanda! She's a slut! He's your husband!"

I felt myself starting to breakdown at her true words "thank you for your services Abby, i can finish getting ready" i pushed her away

"Liv-"

"You're dismissed Abby" Fitz came into the room and watched her leave as i went into the bathroom.

"What was that?" I heard him ask

"Abby said Amanda's a slut"

"Bad word Emmalynne" he scolded her

"Then Libby dismissed her and you came in"

"I see"

"Good morning" Fitz said as we stood in front of the press. "Earlier this morning my wife and i made the official statement of our marriage to the public with CNN. We would ask for privacy during the early stages of our marriage, everyone is still settling in" he smiled "any questions?"

"Madam first lady, how are you settling into the white house?"

"Very well, my husband and step daughter along with the staff have made me feel at home"

"How are your thoughts on your schedule?" Another reporter asked

"My chief of staff, Quinn Perkins and i still have to finalize it but i am very excited to get around and closer to the american people"

"How do you feel about the rumors about your husband spending too much time with his secretary ?"

I put on a tight smile "My husband and i got married less than a month ago, i can assure you we are too busy for him to be straying afar" Cyrus smiled and nodded at my fake answer

"No further questions" Fitz said ending the press conference

FITZ'S POV

I went to open my mouth after the press conference but she was already walking towards her office with Quinn, her heels making no attempt to stop anytime soon.

"Is he busy?" I heard Olivia ask Amanda outside the oval

" -"

"Come on in Olivia" i called out, she walked in seconds later with her hands grasped together.

"I was wondering if i could take Emmalynne to New York tomorrow" she asked, she. Had her first interview alone tomorrow.

"What?"

"Well, she doesn't have school and it could give us some time to get to know each other"

"You want to take her?"

"That's why i'm asking" she said impatiently

"Okay"

"Thank you" she turned back towards the door

"Wait, Olivia" she turned around slowly "i am sorry about the press conference"

She nodded gritting her teeth it's my job

"It doesn't -"

"You and prance around the white house having your relationship. You worry about the staff but half of your staff already know you can't keep it in your pants!" She screamed "do you know how embarrassing that is? I haven given up everything for you! My career, my home, everything" she stopped yelling and started sniffling " you reminded me very well that this isn't a real marriage, at least have enough respect to hide it from the staff" she pleaded "if i see her in residency again i will have Cy fire her"

I stared at the woman in front of me, she was so quiet before, i now realized my wife had a back bone "have fun with your girlfriend"


	3. New York

LIV'S POV

"Alright, you be good in New York with Olivia okay?" Fitz said as he walked us onto the south lawn. I had said time and time again i was fine with taking the private plane but he said air force one was quicker and changed the plan. There were reporters behind the gate as we stood by the stairs

"I will daddy" Emmy rolled her eyes only to look up at me and giggle. I tried suppressing the laugh but eventually gave in.

"I guess i should let you go then" he said awkwardly, kissing Emmy on her forehead and stood "i have to kiss your cheek" he pulled back "have a safe flight"

"Right" i smiled politely as the photographers got their pictures of the kiss and finally turned back towards Air Force One with Emmy and buckled her in.

" ?" Kate whispered as we landed, Emmy was asleep on her chair with her ipad on her lap playing a cartoon. I had been watching her for the last fifteen minuets. She was so small, yet she was a fireball and mature.

"Yes?"

"Would you like me to take her to the hotel?"

"Yes, i have some business i need to attend" i stood and watched as Kate and Huck took her into a town car as Harrison escorted me to my own car.

"Where to ?" Harrison asked

I gave him the address of Anna's dorm and waited patiently in the car as the escorted her to the car since i couldn't be seen on her campus without a call from my chief of staff, Fitz and probably my father.

She was skinner than when i last saw her probably due to the stress. I asked Harrison to ask her to pack a bag for the night so she could meet Emmy. She wore jeans and a plaid top, her curly ringlets in a messy bun on top of her head. She was only 19 years old with her whole life ahead of her.

"LIV!" She slid over the leather chairs and hugged me tightly

"Hi Anns" i kissed her head as the car started moving. "How are you?"

"I should be asking you that Liv, i can't believe you're doing this.. For me"

"Hey, this isn't your fault okay?" I smoothed out her hair "none of this is your fault"

"What are you talking about? He threatened me so you would marry that man"

"I'm fine, i'm safe, you're safe that's all that matters" i tried to dismiss it

Anna was my half sister from my moms side, my mom had left when i was five and my dad got full custody. I didn't even know Anna existed up until last year when i was told about the marriage. I was still not speaking to my mother but Anna was innocent in all of this, she didn't deserve to be shut out too. So when she told me she was going to Columbia i did everything in my power to pay for any expenses she needed so she wasn't struggling.

She followed me holding my hand as we walked past the crowd and into the lobby of the hotel where Quinn had booked us. I didn't grow up poor but i wasn't used to the Ritz Carlton either.

"Madame First Lady, it's an honor to have you here today" the clerk said as i stepped up to the counter "We have your stepdaughter checked into the penthouse suite, the whole floor shut off for you and your.. Staff" he looked sideways at Anna who grumbled under her breath and went to go stand beside Harrison.

"Thank you" i said as he handed me my room card "for your information that was my sister and i'd like it if she got the utmost respect for the rest of her stay" i squinted at his name "Mike from Management, i sure wouldn't like to speak to the supervisor of this hotel anytime soon" he stared in horror and uttered apologies

"That was bad ass" Anna laughed making Harrison slip out a chuckle. He turned to stone when i looked at him.

"It's okay to laugh Harrison" i smiled when he cleared the floor and led us to our room

"Woah" Anna and i mumbled at the same time, the penthouse was surrounded in glass but had the most breath taking view of Manhattan. There was a living room and a dining room.

"Mrs. Grant, would you like me to set up the guest bedroom?" A maid asked as Anna sat down on the couch

"Yes please, thank you" i smiled as she took Anna's bags down the large hallway and into a bedroom as another one opened revealing Kate who was chasing after Emmy.

"LIBBY!" She screeched and ran down the hallway right into my legs, wrapping her little arms around them

"Hey Em" i weaved my hands through her ratty hair and glanced up at Kate who looked like she was about to get yelled at. Apparently the former was a bit of a hard ass i thought to myself

"I braided her hair earlier, She was just about to have her bath ma'am"

"Oh alright, thank you for watching her Kate you are free to go"

"Did i do something wrong ma'am?" She shifted side to side

"Oh no!" I smiled "i just thought you would like some time to explore New York to yourself, i won't need you until tomorrow morning say 7?"

"Are you sure?" She asked shocked

"Yep, thank you"

"Good night Ma'am, Miss Emmy"

"Bye Katie" Emmy waved but had her eyes fixed on Anna who was also staring back at her.

"Em, this is my sister Anna" i said softly "can you say hello?"

"Hi" Emmy waved from behind my legs

"Hey" Anna tried to smile, she had no clue i had brought the President's daughter along on the trip.

"Okay, bath time missy" i turned Emmy towards the hall but not before giving Anna a pleading look

"Does your sister not like me?" Emmy whispered as i brushed her hair. She had chatted non stop about her day with Kate in the tub. Her curls sprung at the end when i brushed it quickly. I started to french braid her hair so it would be wavy for tomorrow

"She's just surprised to see you here that's all" i reassured her

"Okay" she narrowed her eyes to see if i was telling the truth, thankfully she gave up and asked me to dial her father's cell phone number which was programmed into my new phone.

"Hi daddy!" She said loudly reciting her whole day as i cleaned up the mess in the bathroom and kept her nightlight on just in case she needed to go to the bathroom in the middle of the night.

"Libby's sister is here!... Yep.. She looks like Libby too except younger" i laughed at her unknown insult and sat down beside her on the bed as she answered his questions about the day. "Tomorrow Libby said i can get my fingers painted" she yawned quietly and after a few seconds she was knocked out with Fitz still on the phone

"Hello?" I whispered " she fell asleep"

He laughed surprisingly "i didn't know your sister was joining you"

I furrowed my brows as i slipped out of her room "i didn't know i had to run it by you" i said harshly

"You do have my kid"

"Seems like i'm the only one taking care of her, the nanny was scared i had fired her when i said she didn't have to bathe her"

"Why wouldn't she bathe her?"

"I was there, i am perfectly capable of bathing a five year old. Just like you are too" i scolded him, he was there to eat breakfast with her and tuck her in but it wasn't a constant in between

"Five whole days of being a parent and you know everything" he snapped

"Good night Fitz" i hung up quickly not wanting to argue anymore

"You care about her" Anna stated as i came back into the living room

"Yes" i said slowly as if i was scared to spark the flame

"Why?"

"She has no idea what's going on.. I don't know if he does either but she is five years old, her mom left"

"So you relate to her?" She stood pacing the room

"Yes"

"But she-"

"Is innocent, she's done nothing wrong"

"I guess she's kind of cute"

"Very cute, just wait until she gets you to do stuff for her" i smiled at her

"And what about your husband?"

"He's fine Anna" i lied she already felt as bad as it is "you would tell me if he hurt you right? In any way"

"Promise" i lied again, she sat back down

"What's on the agenda for tomorrow?"

"I have an interview at GMA, i'll be back by 10 then i promised Em i would take her down to the spa"

I sat in the town car the next morning after all of my interviews shocked at how much of a politician's wife i had turned into. Lie after lie spilled from my mouth as i spoke about my happy marriage,

"Mrs. Grant? Are you alright?" Harrison asked as i stepped off the elevator

I had changed into a pair of jeans and a silk blouse topping it with heels.

"Yes thank you"

I walked into the room to see the room a mess, sheets draped everywhere along with food half eaten. I was about to ask what happened when i heard them laughing

"AuntyAnna please don't eat me!" Emmy giggled loudly, Anna was chasing her around her room pretending to be a monster

"What is going on in here?"

"Lib! You're back" she smiled and hugged me " we watched you on Tv!"

"You did?" I glared at Anna, she wasn't allowed to watch the news

"Just your part then i turned it off" she promised

"We should go down to the spa before we have to drop Anna back home"

"It's Aunty Anna Libby!" She corrected in a dramatic sigh

"Yeah Libby" Anna teased as i swatted her bum

"Thanks for the ride" Anna said taking her bag from Harrison " don't cry, thanksgiving is two months away" she reminded me

"You'll fly out first thing?"

"Promise!" She paused "call me before bed? Just so i know you're okay?"

"Sure" i smiled hugging her "don't worry, Harrison is there to protect me. Focus on school alright?"

"Okay"

"Love you"

"Love you too"

"Harrison" i called him over as he stood outside of Emmy's small cabin as she slept on air force one

"Ma'am?" He walked over

"Sit, please and you give me marriage advice i think you can call me Liv" he watched as Huck took guard of the door, Kate slept on another chair.

"Liv" he tried out " how can i help you ma'am?"

"I was wondering if you could get me information on someone"

"Me?"

"Well, i can't ask Quinn she answers to my husband but if you feel uncomfortable"

"No ma'am" i shot him a look "no Liv"

"No one can know, it has to be done slowly. Anything and everything you can. I will pay you extra of course-"

"You don't have to" he shook his head "it's a favor, consider it handled" he said discreetly

"Thank you Harrison, you're one of the few people i trust in Washington. I hope we can be friends"

He looked up at me shocked "sure ma'am" he paused "who am i getting dirt on?"

"Rowan Pope" he waited for an explanation "my father


	4. New view of Olivia Grant

FITZ'S POV

I heard her heels clicking through the floors of residency as she approached the master bedroom. It was late when Air Force One landed on the south lawn. It was about to be WW3 probably after the conversation we had on the phone last night.

The door swung open as she stared at me. She wore a mint green sweater and jeans with black heels, her hair was half pulled up into a small clip.

"What are you doing here? I thought you would be at Camp David with Ms. Tanner"

I narrowed my eyes "How did you know i was at Camp David"

"The guards, one can only assume you found your new love shack"

"Olivia" i warned

"Look, i'm tired so if you'd leave"

She walked into the closet as i got up to go to the guest bedroom.

"Come in" i called as someone knocked on the oval door. I looked over as the door opened and in came Emmy with Olivia behind her.

"Hi daddy" she ran over and sat in my lap as Olivia put down a set of books and coloring books

"See you at dinner Em" she said softly

"You're not staying?" Emmy's lip quivered. It had been a week since they had gotten back from New York. Emmy was getting attached to her stepmother and Olivia was getting used to being first lady though she was quiet even around Emmy.

"This is your time alone with daddy plus have some errands to run, meetings to attend. I will see you soon" she kissed her nose before retreating outside of the oval. I stood and watched as she greeted the right people, genuinely asking about their families or jobs until she reached her secret service agent who produced a folder for her. She opened it before squeezing his arm and slipping into her office.

"Daddy! Are you listening?!" Em brought me back

"Mr. President" Amanda opened the oval office later that afternoon with Olivia's father surprisingly.

i stood and walked over to the couches "Rowan" i shook his hand

"I just wanted to know how everything with Olivia is going" he folded his leg over the other and stared at me "would you call her?"

"Sure" i asked Amanda to call her and she told us she would be there in five minuets.

"So, how are things?" He asked as we waited

"Tense" i answered honestly as we clinked our scotch glasses together.

"Is she making things hard?" He asked with a stern face as if he was angry

"Well, it's hard on all of us" i shrugged

"Look, i'm going to give you some advice about Olivia"

"Alright"

"She's like a dog" i raised my eyebrows "beat her a couple of times after she does something wrong and she'll be obedient" i stared with such disgust for the man in front of me who was comparing his own daughter to a dog.

"I do not-" i was interrupted by the door swinging open. I hadn't seen Olivia since yesterday when she had dropped Emmy off to play. She wore a grey wrap dress with her hair pushed behind her back but left down pin straight. She was texting someone on her cellphone

"Fitz, what did you-" she looked up and her whole face went pale in seconds as if she was having a nightmare.

"Hello Olivia" her father stood and kissed her cheek. She winced when he touched her arm

"Sir" she nodded and sat down on my couch surprisingly. She crossed her legs and i watched as she shook her leg nervously.

"I was just asking about how you're settling in, i saw you were checking in on Anna"

"You're having me followed?" She asked in a whisper

"Only when you're in New York" her father said calmly but it was cold. Everything about their relationship was cold. Olivia's eyes flickered over to me but turned back quickly "You're here, i suggest you start being the wife you're supposed to be. I wouldn't want your sister to have an accident" i felt horrible as i put the pieces together, she wasn't after my money. She was protecting someone she loved.

Olivia's eyes widened as he stood and did up his jacket " i will see you both tomorrow at the dinner for the prime minister" he left and the room suddenly felt warm again. Olivia sat in her seat staring at the floor with tears in her eyes.

"Olivia?" I tried a couple of times "Liv?"

Her head snapped up, she was on the edge of breaking down. She watched my hand as it reached out for her shoulder. I squeezed it awkwardly, we had never shared any time of affection or even touched each other other than in public. She stared at me but quickly got up squaring her shoulders.

"See you at dinner" she whispered before exiting the oval

I was on my way to dinner when i saw Amanda standing outside of Olivia's office. The door was cracked open a bit which revealed her sitting behind her desk with her secret service agent, Harrison on her couch.

"What are you doing? Why are you spying on my wife?" I pulled her away from the door

"Your wife?" She stared giving me a confused look "since when are you calling her your wife?"

Crap. "That's what she is Amanda" i crossed my arms "don't let me see you eaves dropping on her again"

"Yes sir" she turned and practically stomped away. I went to go into Olivia's office but was stopped when i heard her practically crying

"I can't leave Harrison" Olivia whispered

"You're unhappy" he stated firmly

"It's getting better" she lied, her voice shook

"You sound like an abused woman"

"I'm fine"

"That's why you're on uppers?"

My brow furrowed. Why would her secret service agent know all of this information.

"You can't tell anyone!" She hissed "please, if that got out.. It would ruin everything, it would ruin Fitz's presidency" i backed away from the door, she cared about this, she cared about Emmy and even me. I went up to residency and poured myself some scotch. I was confused, about everything going on in my life.

"Come in" Emmy said as she dangled her feet across my lap showing me her pink toes that her Libby had painted for her. It was bedtime and Olivia usually got her ready in the morning but let us have our alone time together except lately i was working late in the oval so she would tuck her in i assumed.

"Oh, you're here" Olivia said as she stared at the dolls on the floor by Emmy's tea table. "Emmalynne" she said sternly surprisingly as she kept eyeing the dolls "what was our agreement?"

Emmy smiled shyly as if remembering her promise "if we had a tea party i would clean up all my barbies" she hopped off of the bed before Olivia had a chance to say anything else. I watched in awe as Emmy started scooping up her barbies. Mellie and i used to have the hardest time getting her to clean her room and after a while we just let Kate clean it before bed.

"Can we have another tea party tomorrow?" She asked as she climbed back on the bed and into my side.

"Sure sweetheart" Olivia smiled at Emmy. They were more than friends, Olivia had turned into a parent, she got her ready in the morning and played with her in between meetings and ate all three meals with her if she could. She treated her as if she was her own

"Can you tuck me in too?" Emmy asked in a whisper. Olivia looked over at me for the first time since she entered as if for permission. I nodded and watched as she kicked off her heels and climbed on the other side of Emmy.

"Libby?" Emmy asked quietly, she had rolled over to her chest and Olivia's hand now massaged her hair.

"Yes?"

"I miss my mommy" i stared in shock, Mellie was someone i tried not to mention to not upset her. Olivia looked up to the ceiling for a few seconds, biting her lip

"I know, i'm sorry" she answered "but you still got your dad"

"Daddy's the best" she giggled as i tickled her tiny feet.

"I'm always here for you too Em" Olivia declared

"Promise?"

"I promise"

"Have a good sleep pumpkin" i whispered as she rolled off of Olivia and onto her own pillow.

"Thank you" i said as we walked out of the room and into the hall, she was halfway towards her bedroom. She stopped but kept facing forward "For being there for her in a way that i can't and i'm sorry about yelling at you about it when you first arrived"

She turned around but kept her distance "thank you for the apology"

"I'm sorry about your father"

She tensed and i immediately regretted mentioning him. "Now you know"

"Know what?"

"That i wasn't after your money" she sighed "I don't want to speak about him again. Ever. Good night Fitz"


	5. Harrison

this chapter is a little different , kind of told from how Harrison sees the First family! Shorter chapters but i hope you're satisfied with this chapter ending

I was always an observer, even when i was young i would rather watch how people were than talk to them so i guess watching over The First Family was the best job for me until Liv came into the White house and unlike Emmy's mother she wasn't fake or mean. She was trying so hard to be the woman America wanted, to be a mother to a child that wasn't hers. But she was trying her hardest to love her husband. She didn't blame him for their marriage. She hadn't opened up about details but it wasn't him forcing her into the marriage. She was an excellent first lady, always helping the needy or actually stopping to ask people how their day was going. She knew everyone's names even the aide's but her biggest joy was Emmy you could see it anytime they were together

(Break)

"Libby?" Emmy called as she ran out of her classroom towards Liv. It was her first week back at her private school since her mother had left and school had resumed. Everyone in the white house could see the change in the little girl since Liv had came into her life. When her mother left she barely spoke to anyone other than her father, she would spend hours in her room or have horrible tantrums that all stopped when Liv came.

"Hi Em" Even in a creme dress she hoisted the five year old who had mud all over her ballet flats onto her hip

"Hi Harry" she waved from Liv's neck, i waved back "Huck usually picks me up"

"I thought since you had such a good week at school we could go get our nails painted"

The five year olds eyes lit up at her step mother "really?"

Liv chuckled "yep, you ready?"

"Wait! Do you want to see my drawings?"

"Sure" Liv nodded and followed the little girl into the classroom after we cleared it as it only held her teacher.

"Mrs- Madame, Ma'am" the middle aged woman stuttered

"Please call me Liv" she extended her hand " you are?"

"Jacobs , Summer Jacobs"

Liv nodded "My husband sends best wishes on your pregnancy" Liv lied as she eyed the teachers swollen stomach

"Wow, thank you"

"Look, momm- Libby" Emmy slipped though Liv noticed she bent down to the desk and examined the drawings.

"These are really good Em"

"I had Emmalynne last year and she is improving VERY well" offered

"I'm glad to hear it, we should get going Em" Liv took one of the drawings slipping it into her purse "nice meeting you "

(Break)

"Guess what" Liv asked as she carried around a tired looking Emmy from the Oval office later that night.

"Chicken butt" emmy giggled loudly to herself and asked to be put down when she saw run by. Huck followed the little girl down the hallway

"Do you have new information?" She asked as she moved into the hallway. So far all we got on Rowan Pope was that he was command of a secret organization that had him with people in high places.

"Your father is dangerous Liv, i think you should stop looking into it"

She gulped "dangerous how?"

I handed her the file of a case for a classified case which was called Remington.

Apparently her husband and her father knew each other long before this marriage was even thought of.

"You say the president doesn't know about it but maybe this is why.. Maybe he's blackmailing someone close to Cyrus"

"No, they're friends" she paused "it has to be someone close to Fitz"

"So what's the plan?"

"Find out who he's blackmailing then we go from there"

I nodded and escorted her to residency "thank you for everything Harrison, i am more than grateful"

"Of course Liv"

I wanted to tell her she didn't owe me anything, she was one of my closest friends and according to her i was her only friend in Washington. We had become close after New York which seemed to not be sitting well with some people at the white house

(Break)

"Sir?" I came into the Oval, Amanda had paged me over by the president's request and i was trying to keep my cool. What if he knew about us looking into Rowan.

He was sitting behind his desk. He waved me in to sit on the couch as he was on the phone.

"Sorry about that" he sat across from me and offered me some scotch, i shook my head

"Sir, is something wrong?"

"That depends" he took a strong sip of scotch

"On?"

"On if you're screwing my wife" he stared at me, he wasn't joking. His eyes had glazed over as if he was actually bothered by the idea "you two seem awfully close and i would like it to stop"

"No your wife is not cheating on you. You are cheating on her" i stated firmly

"Excuse me? Is that how you speak to your commander?"

"Sir, right now i'm not speaking to the commander chief. I'm speaking to my friends husband." I stood up "My friend who is so scared of her father she married you, she takes care of your daughter like she was her own. Did you know she sings Emmy's favourite disney song to get her awake every morning? If she can't she makes Kate do it, she is by your side 24/7 when you need her to be but when she needs you you are busy screwing your secretary. Wasn't your father like that too?"

He stood up now fuming "watch it Harrison"

"I'm sorry sir but you hired me to protect her but lately the only person i need to protect her from is you" i walked out of the oval and into the hallway. I was shaking, my hands were shaking. I had no romantic feelings for Liv but i cared about what happened to her and if her husband was anything like what i just witnessed to her in private i was worried.


	6. Amanda Who?

LIV'S POV

"Do you know where Harrison is Quinn?" I asked as i finished my first meeting of the day at a charity event.

"No ma'am" i eyed Tom as he escorted me to my car, he was Fitz's personal secret service agent.

"Thank you"

"Ma'am" he nodded and opened the car door. I texted Harrison and he said he was in a meeting.

(break)

"Emmy? It's dinner time" i knocked on her bedroom door later that evening. I hadn't seen her all day except when i woke her up for school.

"Emmy?"

"I'm not hungry" she mumbled. She was five year old and already refusing food?

"Can i come in?"

"Okay"

I opened the door and was broken by the sight of her little body covered in her blankets, clutching her teddy bear.

"What's wrong? Do you feel sick?"

"No"

"Is this about your mom?" I asked softly

"Maybe i should go live with her" she whispered breaking my heart, i kicked off my heels and pulled her into my lap. Pushing her bangs back and kissing her forehead

"Your dad and i would miss you too much"

"That's not what Amanda said" the blood drained from my face

"Amanda?What did she say to you?"

"She said that daddy wouldn't even notice me gone because he's happy with her and you didn't love me because i wasn't yours" she cried "is that true? Is daddy kissing Amanda? How come you don't love me?"

My heart was breaking for the innocent five year old "Emmy, listen to me" i sat her up across from me. Her face was red and blotchy as she hiccuped. She had already dressed herself in her pajamas.

"I love you with all my heart, you're the best thing to me and your daddy. It doesn't matter to me that you didn't come from me." I was crying now "you believe that don't you?" She nodded and smiled sadly "As for your daddy, no he isn't kissing Amanda" i lied, i wasn't about to ruin the image she had of her father.

"Why would she lie then?"

"I don't know but anytime someone tells you something mean you come ask me okay? Don't plan to run away. I'd miss you to much"

She smiled and crawled back into my lap and kissed me "would you like me to ask Kate to bring your food up? Just this once" i stated as her eyes lit up

"Okay,are you going to eat too?"

"Not just yet" i smiled "i'll be back for bedtime"

(Break)

"Is my husband in?" I asked Amanda as she sat at her desk on the computer

"Yes but-"

"Come in Olivia" Fitz called through the open door.

" would you join us?" I asked sweetly as i gripped the papers in my hands. She stood quickly and followed me into the oval.

Fitz was behind his desk, feet kicked up as he wrote something. He quickly stood when he noticed the two of us were in his office.

"Olivia?" He started walking towards the middle of the room

"You are going to need to find a new secretary, i could care less if it's male or femle but it will not be Ms. Tanner"

"Why would he do that?" Amanda crossed her arms, surprisingly i wasn't receiving a fight from Fitz.

"Because you decided to air your dirty laundry to a five year old and make sure she believed no one loved her"

"She's a brat, she tattled" Amanda laughed "just like her step mother i guess, a little bitch" i lunged towards her but was stopped by Fitz who held my waist as i walked right into him.

"I'm fine" i nodded as he looked at me, he let go and stepped back.

"What were you thinking?!" Fitz yelled making the two of us jump. I had never heard him yell at anyone other than Cyrus. "How dare you! She's a fucking five year old and my daughter which you clearly didn't care about. I want you gone, now"

"What?" She mumbled

"Here, here's a list of places you can apply to"

"These are all fast food restaurants"

"The only place you'll be qualified to work in after i'm done with you" i pushed back my hair and gave her a fake smile "i hope to never see you again" i walked out of the oval after seeing her shocked face.

(Break)

I sat in the kitchen after putting Emmy to bed, nursing some of Fitz's pretty strong scotch when my phone started ringing. It was a FaceTime from Anna, i quickly accepted it as i turned on the light.

"Were you just in the dark? Were you sleeping?"

"I was having a drink"

She shot me a look "you shouldn't be drinking when you're taking your medication. Is everything alright?!"

"Everything is... Fine" i smiled "how's school?"

I listened as she told me about her midterms and how excited she was for thanksgiving. It was only two weeks away now.

"How's Emmy?"

"She's great"

"And your... The president" she stared

"Fitz" i laughed "he has a name"

"The president is behind you" i looked around and in the doorway was Fitz with a face i couldn't read

"I gotta go" i mumbled "love you"

"Text me later"

"Don't stop on my account" he walked over and opened the fridge "this whole no sugar lesson you're teaching Em sucks" i straightened up wondering if he was drunk. We never spoke unless we needed to.

"It's not a lesson, it's a health choice"

"There's no treats Liv" i straightened up at the nickname. What the hell was going on with him. "What?"

"You called me Liv"

"Well Olivia is long"

"You're lazy" i actually laughed "here" i hoped off of the stool and got to the top of the cupboard and handed him some cookies.

"Thank you" he eyed my scotch

"I borrowed some"

"You shouldn't be drinking -"

"Who told you"

"I overheard"

I nodded and kept quiet

"I'm sorry about Amanda.."

"You shouldn't be apologizing to me, you should talk to Emmy"

"I did but i should be apologizing to you as well" i stared at him "what i did was wrong, i'm sorry for disrespecting you"

"Okay" i stared in shock "i have an early meeting with Cyrus tomorrow. Goodnight" i exited quickly

(Break)

"Good morning Liv" Cyrus smiled as i entered my office to see Emmy sitting in Fitz's lap.

"Why is she not at school?"

"I thought she could use a break after yesterday" fitz explained

"Okay" i smiled at Emmy who waved at me "what's up Cy?"

"You have an interview tomorrow, the both of you" He shifted "on your marriage"

"Why?"

"America is interested in the first marriage"

I rolled my eyes "fine"

"Your father will be joining us for lunch" Fitz said after Cyrus left

"Okay"

"I'll try to be there before he gets here"

"I'll be fine" i nodded "let's go for a walk Ems"

"Kay" she skipped over to me as i lifted her onto my hip, kissing her head.

(Break)

"I don't like your daddy Libby, he's kind of scary" Emmy whispered when the door closed. Fitz was sitting almost in a trance since the lunch. He had witnessed another threat if tomorrow's interview didn't turn out well.

"He scared me too" i whispered "how about you go with Kate and watch a movie?"

"Okay" she smiled and ran over towards Kate "Fitz?"

"Yes?"

"Are you alright?"

"How.. How can you sit through a meal with him?"

"I didn't really eat" i shrugged "we don't have to see him until after thanksgiving"

"Thanksgiving" he stated

" will your family be coming?" I asked nervously

"No, yours?"

"Anna" i nodded "if that's okay"

"Of course" he looked at me " monday could you join me at the pentagon for lunch?"

"Why?" I asked skeptically

"Just some things i'd rather not discuss in the white house"

"Okay"


	7. We could try

FITZ'S POV

"I'm here now Cyrus" Liv's voice filled the living room of residency the next morning. It shocked me on how beautiful she was. She wasn't ugly but in the beginning i was so angry at her all the time that i never noticed. She wore a dress that was short sleeved and criss crossed with a black band attached to the skirt which had a white base but grey and black prints over it. She stood tall in high heels and her hair was curled but pushed out of her face

"Why were you late?"

"Because i was dropping Emmy to school and i'm not late, i'm on time for the interview"

"You haven't been prepped"

"I think i'm pretty good with the arrangement Cyrus" she snapped as she sat down beside me

"Cy that's enough" i warned

"Sir could you move closer towards your wife"

She sighed and nodded as i moved right behind her, leaning back and crossing my legs. Her left hand sat on top of her right showing off her rings.

The interview was smooth at first asking about how everyone was getting along, how we met, they spoke up Emmy and Liv's relationship.

"How do you like the relationship sir?"

"I think it's quite cute"

"Honey grown men don't say cute"

I laughed "that's what you two are when you're together" she smiled "Em and Liv have quite a cute relationship. After the year that we had it's very refreshing to have Liv in our family" i looked at Liv "honestly" she took a deep breath before smiling at me.

" , do you consider you lost yourself when you got married? That you gave up your whole career and life to stand by his side. I mean you were an ADA right?"

"I was" Liv nodded "while i do miss that part of my life sometimes i love my husband and our family and being by his side is where i've always been, where i'll always be" it was my turn to take a deep breath.

(Break)

"That was fantastic" Quinn smiled as Liv and i took off our microphones

"Thanks Quinn" Liv smiled "if you'll excuse me"

She walked away and headed towards residency. I followed her but kept a distance. She was in the master bedroom when i came in. She was in the bathroom digging for something. She pulled out her per scripted pills

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine" she smiled "i just forgot to take these"

i watched as she sat on the counter drinking her water

"What happens if you don't?"

"We don't have to discuss this-"

"I want to know"

"I don't want to talk about it Fitz, please respect that for now"

"fine" i nodded "Liv?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think... We could.. Try.. To be friends at least"

She narrowed her eyes but relaxed "it might take me a while"

"But we could try?"

"We could try"


	8. Jake

LIV'S POV

"Emmy stop kicking the chair please" Fitz whispered as we sat in the dining room for dinner on Sunday night with Cyrus and James in residency

"No"

Fitz and i both looked up in shock, she was hardly the trouble maker when it came to her father.

"Emmy" i tried "people are trying to eat their dinner, you can't kick the chair"

"Fine" she folded her arms "i'm not hungry" she slipped off of my lap and out of the dining room.

"Excuse me" i stood quickly and followed her to her bedroom. She was in her closet sitting on the floor holding her doll as she whispered to them.

" ?" I teased her "your presence is needed at dinner"

"I don't want to sit with daddy"

"How come?"

"Because he was kissing Amanda" she stared at me "she's gone and now there's a new secretary so that means he was kissing her right?"

I stared in shock at how smart the five year old really was. I had no clue what i was supposed to say

"Right" Fitz answered for me, he was right behind me now "can we talk Em?"

"Only if Libby stays too"

"She can stay" he lifted her up and carried her to the bed

"Why did you kiss Amanda if you're married to Libby?"

"Because i was hurt and mad after mommy left"

"So you wanted to hurt Libby?"

"Yes" he whispered

"But Libby takes care of us! Why are you so mean to her?"

"I know and i'm sorry Em, i'm sorry how i've been acting but i promise things will get better and we'll be a team again"

"Can Lib join the team too?" She peaked out from under my arm as i held her in my lap

"Of course"

She smiled and hugged him "i love you" he whispered

"I love you too daddy"

(Break)

I groaned when someone opened the blinds to my bedroom. Emmy had a late start and since my days didn't start until after she went to school so did i. I smiled as i watched her sleep beside me. She was sucking her thumb in her bright pink fairy pj's that were tight around the ankles. Her hair sprawled out against the other pillow.

"how long has she been sleeping with you?" Fitz asked. I sat up and looked over at the couch, he was still in his pajamas surprisingly. His curls ruffled from sleep

"Since that whole Amanda thing" i sighed "why are you not downstairs?"

"I thought i'd take her to school today, i know it's your thing but-"

"No of course you can, she'd love it"

He nodded "i'm going to take a shower"

"Okay" i waited until the water was running to wake her up

"Morning Libby"

"Morning Emmy" i smiled "you have to go get ready for school"

"Are you taking me today?"

"Daddy is"

Her eyes lit up "no way!"

"Yes, go get dressed! Ask Kate to do a ballerina bun okay? You start classes today"

"Okay Mommy!" She hopped off of the bed and my heart stopped. It wasn't the first time she had slipped but it never stopped amazing me that she could love so freely after her mother left

(Break)

Ma'am? We're here" i narrowed my eyes at Harrison.

"Since when do you start calling me ma'am?" I asked. The pentagon was a large building with high security. It always amazed me at the respect our titles brought.

"Let go of me" i took my arm back "Harrison, please"

"Your husband thinks our relationship is inappropriate"

I rolled my eyes "we need to get you inside "

"Fine"

I walked into the second floor to see it was closed by secret service

"Where is he?" I asked Tom

"He'll be right out ma'am"

"Of course" i paced for five minuets and stopped when he came out with a man behind him.

"Liv" he was dressed in a navy suit and his curls were combed perfectly. He was 10 years older than me and his age only made him more attractive. I squished my face.. Attractive? Who the hell was i

"Liv?" He leaned over and kissed me cheek for appearances

"We need to talk"

"Tom" i watched as the secret service pushed back a few yards,Tom pushed the unknown man further down the hallway

"What?"

JAKE'S POV

"Sir you need to move back" the agent said to me as the first lady requested a moment alone with her husband. She was gorgeous. Long legs that were shown off because her dress only reached her mid thigh. Her hair was straight and twisted at the top.

"Why did you tell Harrison not to call me Liv, that's my name!"

"Olivia-"

"Don't olivia me" she crossed her arms " Harrison is the only friend i hage in Washington please don't take him from me. I am not sleeping with him" she stepped closer to him "you had Amanda and i never said anything. Please, he was helping me"

"With what?" Fitz narrowed his eyes

"I know about Remington" my eyes widened as i recalled the mission that made Fitz leave the Navy.

"Liv" he shook his head "we will discuss this in the meeting room"

"Fine" she agreed

"There's someone you should meet"

Her face lit up as if she was in front of cameras. They walked towards me as she slipped her hand through his arm.

"Liv, meet Captain Jake Ballard, Jake this is my wife Olivia"

"Please call me Liv" she smiled and shook my hand

"If you'll excuse us, we'll come see you after?" Fitz asked

"Sure"


	9. Mommy?

FITZ'S POV

"How do you know about Remington?"

"Tell me what happened Fitz, who gave you the command to bring down the plane?" I watched as she stood by the window.

"Your father" she already knew she just was hoping for another answer

"329 people were on the plane"

"I can't forget that" i paused "my father reminds me every day"

"Your father? Rowan black mailed Big Gerry"

"Said if we didn't get married he would tell everyone about the president's killing spree"

She looked towards me "it wasn't your fault Fitz, you were following orders"

"Do you know who he thought was on the plane?" I asked, i had no clue after all these years i had none "who?" I asked after she nodded

"Me" she whispered

"You were only 10"

"Yeah" she looked back out the window "i'm going to stop him Fitz, i don't know how but i'm going to stop him and i could use all the help i can get"

"I believe i can help" i nodded "i'm in"

(Break)

There was a silent agreement between Liv and i since the pentagon. We had become a team, in residency and in public. Things weren't perfect but we were being civil we had even eaten a meal together alone.

"Are you going to Emmy's recital tonight?" She asked coming into the oval. She had her coat already on. With her navy dress under it, her hair was in a low bun

"Yes" i stood "we can leave now"

"Together?" She asked in shock

"Yes" i chuckled

"Okay" she waited as i got my coat from Alex my new secretary.

"Your new secretary is handsome"

"He's also straight so watch it"

"You didn't have to get a male secretary"

"I think it's good, fresh start"

(Break)

There were photographers outside of the recital. Liv and i smiled for a few pictures before being escorted to the first two rows. There was a gap between us and the rest of the audience but she hardly noticed she was staring at Emmy as she danced across the stage. She never took her eyes off of her the whole show.

"Did you see me mommy?!" Emmy came down after the show was done and took her flowers from me after she hugged me running over to liv who looked just as shocked as i did that she was calling her mommy.

"I did, great job sweetheart. I think this calls for some ice cream"

"Really?!" Emmy wiggled her eyebrows at me "thanks mommy!"

Liv stayed quiet and watched as i picked Emmy up "what's wrong with her? Why is she crying?"

"I think because you called her mommy"

"Does she not want me to call her mommy? I can call her mommy right daddy?"

"Sure sweetheart"

"You okay mommy?" Emmy reached for Liv and we switched her between us

"I'm good"

Emmy smiled and kissed her cheek "ice cream please!"


	10. Thanksgiving

LIV'S POV

i walked into residency to see Captain Ballard in the living room with Fitz. It was the day before Thanksgiving and the staff was getting ready to leave for the holiday since i wanted them to spend time with their family. I was more than able to cook for thanksgiving. Anna would be handling the turkey since i never touched meat anymore.

"Captain Ballard"

"Please call me Jake" he extended a hand towards me

"Okay"

"I hope we can seat one more?" Fitz asked "jake will be back tomorrow for thanksgiving"

"Sure of course-"

"Mommy? Mommy!" Emmy's voice filled the room letting us know that she was back from school. Huck waved from the door as she came barreling into my legs

"I have to tell you something NOW!" She danced in front of me

I laughed "it's a secret?"

"Yes"

"Can you at least greet dad first? And Jake"

"Hi" she waved and pulled my hand dragging me off to her bedroom

"What is it?!" I sat on her bed as she paced just like i did.

"Henry kissed me.. On the lips!" She covered her mouth and turned a bright red. I smiled at her shyness, Emmalynne Grant was anything but shy.

"Did you kiss him back?"

She nodded "he's my boyfriend mommy!"

"Don't let your father hear that"

"Maybe one day i'll marry him"

"Hopefully not soon"

"Can he come over for a playdate?"

"When?"

"Today?"

"I'll have Quinn ask his mom alright?"

(Break)

"FITZ!" I hit his arm as i watched him glaring at the 6 year old little boy that was playing with Emmy. He had kissed her as soon as his mother left and Fitz's eyes were wide

"What Olivia?"

"You're glaring at a 6 year old!"

"Who's kissing my five year old!"

"She likes older men" he laughed "we're supervising, plus it's innocent"

"Compared to what?"

"If they were our age" he looked over at me and sighed

"That's different"

"Because you don't like me" i nodded and answered my phone as they notified me that my sister was on her way up.

"Liv-"

"Don't worry, i'll keep up the act long enough for Jake to believe it"

(Break)

"So this is your bedroom, it's right beside Emmy's and Fitz's is down the hall-"

"You don't sleep in the same room?" She asked as she pulled her suitcase into her room

"Uh no, i sleep in the master."

"Liv-"

"I don't want to talk about it alright?" I sighed "unpack, get some rest. See you at dinner"

"Liv, please talk to me!" She pleaded

"I want to be married" i finally told her "really married, with someone who loves me, someone who knows me and knows about my whole life, i want kids and i have Emmy but is this enough? Putting a show on for the world but going to bed alone while everyone lives their life that they've chosen?"

She looked at me and softened , crossing the room and hugging me.

"It's going to be okay Lib" she kissed my hair

(Break)

"Hi Auntie Anna" Emmy said as i came into the kitchen the next morning with her on my hip. She had already started cooking

"Need some help?" I looked over all the food that was basically all done

"No" she said sternly "you rest, enjoy your day with Em"

I smiled "well, we are going to make some brownies"

"Yep, they're my favourite! Mommy never lets me eat sugar anymore. It's all organic food" Anna chuckled at Emmy's tone.

We spent the next two hours in our pajamas making deserts and laughing with Anna.

"Liv?" Fitz called me as he came into residency with Jake. I winced, we still hadn't changed. They both took in my large t-shirt that i had stole from Fitz's side of the closet and my plaid pajama pants. My hair was in a messy ponytail.

"Jake, hello" i tried smiling "i'm sorry for the attire, we were having a lazy day"

"No problem" he smiled as Fitz kept staring at me

"Mommy" emmy whispered "i have to shower now!"

"Right, excuse us" i walked past them both and into Emmy's bedroom.

FITZ'S POV

If there was one thing i knew it was that Anna David did not like me. She was civil in front of Em but once she took off it was like a wrestling match. I had escaped downstairs after dinner hoping to put off seeing her until morning.

"Sir, your sister in law is here to see you" Alex said from the door

"Send her in please" i gulped watching her come inside. She looked around for a while but then stood in front of my desk

"Do you care about Liv?"

"What?"

"Do you care about my sister?"

"Because i would rather get hurt than watch her be in a loveless marriage, she wants someone to love her, the real her and you're not doing that so do you care about her or not?!"

"It's complicated"

"I know everything, aside from all of it do you care about her?!"

"I care"

She huffed out "you should start showing her"

I walked into the master bedroom to see her getting ready for bed, she had on shorts and a tank top which revealed a lot of skin. I gulped and walked further into the room

"Do you need the bathroom? I'll be right out" she said as she looked at me in the mirror and finished creaming her face.

"Have lunch with me tomorrow"

"What?"

"Have lunch with me tomorrow"

"Why?"

"Because i would like for us to share a meal, in private"

"Is this about-"

"This isn't about your father, this is about our marriage."

She stared at me "fine"


	11. Lunch date

LIV'S POV

"Where are you two going with those sly grins on your faces?" I asked Anna and Emmy as i walked into the kitchen to see them trying to sneak out.

"No where" Anna smiled

"What's in your hands Emmy?" Knowing she couldn't lie to me

"Cookies mommy" she huffed "aunt Anna said you were gone!"

I laughed "i'm going down now, no more sugar alright?"

She nodded and slammed into my legs, wrapping her tiny arms around me

"I love you mommy" she declared. It never got old hearing that. I combed my hand through her hair "i love you too Em"

I walked downstairs headed towards the oval when Harrison approached me

"Hey Har"

" has asked us to bring you to the lunch. He is already off the White House grounds and will meet you at the restaurant"

"Okay"

(Break)

"He knows about Remington" i said in the town car. I got less secret service than Fitz which i was grateful for. Instead of feeling swarmed

"And?"

"He told me the truth, he wants to help"

"If you trust him so do i" Harrison smiled " how are things at home?"

"I'm meeting my husband for lunch... We never eat together just the two of us"

"You're nervous" he smiled into the rear view mirror as i gripped my fingers turning them red

"Shut up"

"What an elegant first lady we have" he chuckled as the car stopped in front of a little diner, my favorite diner back home in New York. They had locations all over the east coast.

"Harrison?" I asked as he opened the door

"We're at the right place ma'am" he had the same look of confusion on him. I looked down at my attire glad i decided on jeans, heels and a silk top instead of a dress. Photographers stood past the barricades as we entered. The secret service were at all exits but none were near the booth that was in the corner. I handed Harrison my coat as he stopped me and then walked through the diner until i reached the booth where Fitz was looking over papers. He was dressed in dress pants and a light blue dress shirt, no tie or jacket.

"Hi" i slid into the booth as he almost jumped up. He put the papers away to the side and actually smiled

"Hi"

"Why are we here?"

"Your sister said this was your favorite diner back in New York, as much as i would have left it open to have the normal first date experience i was talked out of it by secret service" my breath hitched as he said first date. I was a simple girl, sometimes all i wanted was a milkshake and some french fries. I could get that at residency but it was never the same as the diner.

"Hi, i'm Liz i'll be your waiter today" the older woman smiled "Hey Liv" she was the best waitress from when i used to visit

"You're on a first name basis with the staff?" Fitz asked

"Liv practically lived here, wonder how she's so skinny" i smiled "what can i get you?"

"I'll have waffles, french fries and a veggie burger with a vanilla milkshake"

"And for you?" She turned towards Fitz who had a look of shock on his face "Oh yeah, Liv eats"

"I'll have the same" he smiled towards Liz

"Even the veggie burger?" I whispered

"Yeah, i'll try it" he smiled at Liz as she walked away and nodded

FITZ'S POV

Liv watched the waitress walk away but finally turned back towards me. Her eyes went straight to the table. She was wearing the tightest pair of jeans that looked painted onto her with heels that made her legs look even longer with a white silk top. Her hair was wavy around her face.

"So, is that was this is?" She asked quietly "A first date?"

"Yes" i said firmly " i want us to get to know each other"

"You already know everything" she shrugged and sipped her milkshake

"I know what's in your file, not the little stuff like why are you obsessed with this diner?"

She looked around and shrugged "My uh... My mom used to take me to the one in New York every Sunday before she uh left"

"Do you miss her?"

"Sometimes but i'm more upset with her than sad" i nodded

"Do you have a favorite movie?"

"Matilda" she turned a bright red "it's a kid's movie but i always loved it." She sat up "Favourite food?"

"Probably a good burger" i stared at her shocked face "what?"

"I wasn't expecting a politician who has tasted almost all the food in every country to say a burger"

"A nice proper burger goes a long way" i said as the waitress slid the food in front of us and went to the back.

I stared at the burger almost regretting my choice to try something new

"What's in this?"

"Tofu" she said as she dressed her burger "just try it"

I took the first bite after dressing mine as she watched me "good" i answered truthfully and watched as her face broke out into a grin.

She eventually asked about Big Gerry and how i became governor. She listened as i told her about the bad relationship i had with my father.

"Was your relationship always be with your father?" I asked as she finished her french fries and reached across to my plate. She was so small but could fit so much in her stomach

"Uh yeah from what i remember. I was sent to boarding school for high school then i went to Columbia and then Georgetown so the last time i lived with him was when i was 13"

"If you want to talk about it we can"

She shook her head "i'm fine, thanks"

"Shall we go?"

"You may have to roll me out of here" she stood slowly and thanked the waitress promising to bring Emmy back to meet her.

(Break)

"Ma'am, you wanted your picture?" Harrison said to her as was got into the town car. He showed her a picture of Emmy and Anna at the park with the secret service all around.

"Thanks Harrison, stop calling me ma'am" she shut the door and turned back to the front. She sat on one side of the car while i sat on the other. Lunch went great but we still had a lot of work to do when it came to our marriage

"Is she alright?"

"Oh yes, i just ask Huck to send me a picture sometimes" she looked over at me "Just to make sure she's alright"

"Because of your father?" She nodded "She loves you very much Liv"

"I love her too"

"You two are a little mommy and daughter team, it's nice to see"

"Does it bother you? Her calling me that?"

I looked over at her as she twisted her jacket. "That's what you are"

"that's not answering my question"

"No it doesn't bother me"

"Okay"

(Break)

"Thank you for lunch" she said as we walked into the White House

"It was fun right?" I asked nervously

She laughed and smiled "yeah i had fun" she said as Quinn approached us.

"Liv, you are needed in your office, immediately. Mr. Beene would like to speak to you, and your father is also here"

She nodded as i watched her shoulders drop "see you later" She walked off and into her office

LIV'S POV

My father sat on the couch with Cyrus as they spoke about something.

"Olivia" my father stood, he threw down some photos of Fitz and i at the diner we were actually laughing

"This is brilliant, America's couple down to earth at a diner" he complemented

"It wasn't an act"

"It was what? A date?" Cyrus stood up as they both walked towards me i backed up and walked into a hand that held me up. I turned to see Fitz

"From now on this marriage is none of either of your business"

"Fitz" i warned as the look of anger spread across my fathers face

"Cyrus if you want to keep your job you'll remember that you answer to me, not " he said sternly "As for you Sir, we're married, we did what you wanted, we fully understand the consequences on both sides what will happen of we divorce. We do not need reminders, we need to live our lives for the american people and for ourselves. You will hand in your badge to the front gate and will only be admitted on once a month."

"Fitz"

"Now, if you will excuse us we have things to do" He said smoothing out his tie and taking my hand leading me out into the hallway.

(Break)

"You've been quiet all day" Fitz said as he came into my bedroom. His dress shirt was put of his pants, he took it off revealing a white t-shirt. He laid down on the couch across from my bed as i carried Emmy over to Kate who took her to her own bed for the night.

"You can't just tell him off like that Fitz"

"Why? Other than what happens if we divorce why? Why are you so scared of him?"

"I don't want to talk about it" i looked away

"You never want to talk about it!" He sat up quickly "i told you everything"

He was right, he told me everything about his parents, his siblings and he knew nothing but i still argued

"Not about your ex wife"

"What does she have anything to do with your father?"

"Nothing" i shrugged "he's not a subject i discuss"

"Why? Why are you so scared?!"

"He hates me!" I yelled "i'm his only child and he hates me, if he cut me off it would have been so much better but he wanted his child to go to the white house. We're the first interracial couple that has lived in the white house, we're history in the making"

"Liv"

"He had you shoot down a plane he thought i was on" i whispered "a plane with 300 other people on it! Because he hates me so much"

"I don't think that's the only reason why you're scared of him"

"He used to hit me... When i was younger, even before i came to Washington. Just to get his way, he's stronger and he's an army man. I can't fight back. I'm scared okay? But you can't fight him until you're ready to take him down." I huffed "despite what you or anyone else might think i care about what happens to you"


	12. Alaska

FITZ'S POV

I had woken up in Liv's bedroom the next morning after our talk about her father.

"I feel like crap" i rolled off of the couch and sat up. I was shocked when i found her still asleep. She looked more relaxed than ever, her hair was sprawled out across her pillow as she hugged the other one. The alarm on the nightstand started beeping and she slammed her hand down in one second so hard i thought she had broken it until it rang again a minute later. She groaned and sat up.

"Good morning" she yawned and hopped out of the bed, strutting to the bathroom in only her t-shirt and a pair of black underwear. She turned a bright red when she realized she had on no pants, quickly shutting the door behind her.

(Break)

"Well, i can assure you my husband is a bit biased when it comes to my looks" i heard Liv laugh as she walked closer to the oval. From Alex's desk i could see she was talking to Jake.

"I can assure you he's not the only one" i watched Liv show her fake smile, the one she gave to all the press.

"Thank you" she smiled as she approached me and went right to my side "i was going to steal you for lunch but Jake has to speak with you so i'll see you at dinner?"

"Are you sure? I can be there in a few minuets"

"Okay, i'll be upstairs then"

"You scored big with her" jake said coming into the oval

"I did" i nodded as i watched her speak with an aide, she was smiling sweetly. Her real smile. I sighed i was starting to have feelings for my wife.

(Break)

"Why did you ask for a salad if you're just going to pick at it?" Liv asked in between laughs as i moved my fork around.

"I'm the leader of the free world, i wanted to be healthy"

"Yet you don't work out"

"I hear no complaints" she turned a bright red and looked away "i saw your court tapes when you were an ADA in new york"

"Cyrus?" I nodded

"You're an amazing lawyer Liv"

"Yeah, maybe after second term i'll go back. Though not a lot of first ladies are ADA's" she waved it off

"You think we'll be here for second term?" I asked in shock

"Of course!" She set her fork down "you've done a lot for the american people"

"Thank you"

"No problem" she dug back into her salad

"Jake likes you" i blurted out as she finished her tea

"I'm married"

"Happily?"

"Not unhappy enough to have an affair" she whispered

"Liv-"

"She made you happy, that's all that matters" We were coming up on our one year mark of our marriage and although we were only now getting used to each other it seemed like we were only just married. The affair was taking it's toll on her. I sat in silence as i watched her answer emails on her iphone. She had given up everything, she was still giving things up and i was going to do the same for her.

LIV'S POV

"Hi mommy" Emmy came into the bedroom after i had put her to sleep. She was dressed in jeans and hiking boots with a cute little vest. Her hair in a messy ponytail no doubt due to Fitz who stood beside her in almost the same gear.

"Hi? What are you doing up?"

"Get dressed" Fitz said "something warm"

"Is everything alright?"

"We have to leave before Cyrus figures out that i'm leaving, your bags are packed for the weekend"

"Fitz-"

"I'll tell you on Air force one come on" he pulled back the blankets and led me to the closet. I sighed and quickly changed into jeans and a georgetown sweater with boots, grabbing a warmer jacket.

(Break)

"Can someone please tell me why you decided to have air force one leave the white house in the middle of the night?!" I asked nervously. Fitz and Emmy just laughed at me while i crossed my arms

"You might want to tell mom before she gets really mad" fitz whispered to Emmy

"We're going to the cabin!" She grinned "In Awaska"

"Alaska?" I corrected her watching her nod "FITZ! You have a meeting with the senator tomorrow don't you?! Cyrus is going to kill you, then me"

"This is exactly why we left in the middle of Cy's slumber, i pushed back the meeting and finished my paperwork for the week i even got some of next week's done. If their's an emergency i'm just a plane ride away"

"Why? Why did you do this?"

"I wanted us to get away, a mini vacation from staff and press"

I narrowed my eyes "no staff? Not even a chef?"

"I will be cooking this weekend, the only staff are the secret service which i can't get rid of"

"Get excited mommy! There's always lots of snow!"

I smiled as Emmy unbuckled her seatbelt and ran over towards Huck to play cards with him.

"Thank you.. You didn't have to-"

"Don't thank me Liv, this weekend is well deserved" he smiled and leaned back into his seat.

The cabin was in the middle of nowhere. It was a wooden mansion really, with a big red door. Fitz thanked Tom, Harrison and Huck and told them where the staff house was. I tackled Emmy to the floor as i ripped off her snow shoes. She giggled loudly and disappeared up the large wooden spiral staircase. The house had tall ceilings and almost every wall was made of wood. The hallway led into the large kitchen which attached to the living room.

"So, what do you think?"

"This isn't a cabin Fitz."

"It's a cabin for a President, get used to it"

I smiled "it's great"

"Wait till you see the view tomorrow morning" he grabbed the bags and i heard him go upstairs, i followed him and looked through the five bedrooms. Emmy's room was the first on the right, of course a princess room. I laughed as she had sprawled out over the bed with her clothes from the trip still on. I changed her into some pj's and tucked her into bed.

I followed the light at the end of the hallway which is where my bags were.

"Fitz?" I knocked on the door and opened it to see he was asleep. Just like his daughter he had knocked out in his clothes.

I took in the room and saw it was almost as big as our bedroom in the white house. I laid down for a second beside him, the bed was large enough and eventually he would wake up for some urgent matter and leave since he was the president.

FITZ'S POV

someone was knocking, someone was knocking very loudly on the door. I groaned and sat up quickly until i noticed that Liv was beside me, rather close. We had apparently came into the middle of the bed. We never slept in the same bed, she had her room and i had mine. She was gorgeous in her sleep as she cuddled next to me. The knock came again as she groaned

"Come in!" She yelled as she opened her eyes and sat up. She smiled towards me shyly and turned towards the door as Tom walked into the bedroom

"Sorry to interrupt sir, ma'am"

"That's alright, what's going on?"

" is apparently ...as The first lady would say running around without a head at the White House." Liv chuckled and flopped back down onto the bed beside me

"He's on the phone sir"

"Thank you Tom" i took the phone from him and watched as Emmy came into the bedroom half asleep and went straight for Liv.

"No sucking Emmy" Liv whispered as she closed her eyes. They were both asleep within seconds as i went into the hallway. It was only 6am, i groaned as i listened to him yell about how i was the leader of the free world and had responsibilities

"CYRUS!" I finally yelled "you woke up Emmalynne and Liv before 10am to know where my location was? I am fine, we're taking the weekend off. The paperwork you needed is on my desk, i pushed the meeting with the senator back to monday and will see you on sunday night. Do not call me again unless there's a real emergency. Goodbye!"

"Thank you Tom" i handed back the phone "please, go back to sleep" i went back into the bedroom and changed into pajamas. I was about to go find another bed when the covers were held up by Liv. Emmy was snoring in the middle and Liv was almost right there with her. I climbed in and watched as she snuggled with Emmy until i fell asleep

(Break)

"Mommy, you're not supposed to be cooking" Emmy shook her finger as Liv stoof in the kitchen looking for food

"But dad's still sleeping!" Liv whined, i chuckled at her childhood behavior

"Mommy" Emmy huffed out

"Good Morning" i finally spoke as Emmy looked frustrated. Liv laughed as Emmy ran over towards me and told me about Liv's antics.

"Would you like waffles?" I asked

"Please!" Liv nodded "was everything alright with Cyrus?"

"Just the usual, nothing to worry about" she narrowed her eyes "really"

"Mommy?"

"Yes?"

"Do you and daddy sleep in the same room now?"

"Uh- um Fitz?!"

"Yes Em" i answered, shrugging my shoulders at Liv's shocked face.

"Do you have sex?" Emmy asked as she colored in her notebook. I dropped the spatula and listened as Liv snickered at my reaction.

"That's not funny Liv!" I turned back towards them "Em, how do you know what sex is?"

"Auntie Anna said that's what people do when people sleep in the same bed"

"Oh god" i glared at Liv.

"Em, you don't have sex until you're married okay? With someone you love" i said firmly

"That makes no sense! You had sex with ... My old mommy before you married my mommy now. That's how babies are made!"

"You're only 5! How are you so smart?" I grumbled

"I'm almost 6 daddy!" She huffed and went to the living room taking her colouring book

"Almost 6" i grumbled

"We're you a virgin when you married Mellie?"

I chuckled "god no, i first had sex when i was 16"

"Oh"

"Why how old were you?"

"18" she shrugged "i wanted to be ready, that dream of her not having sex until she's married -"

"Is unrealistic i know but she's my little girl"

"She's almost 6 Fitz!" She said in the same tone as Emmy had did.

We spent the day watching old movies, eating and napping. It was good to relax and finally get to watch and be a part of Liv and Emmy's interaction. This weekend was the best choice even if we had only been there for a day


	13. I'm here

LIV'S POV

"Can we play outside" Emmy pressed her nose against the glass door and smudged her tiny fingers as well as she stared outside. Fitz was in the office taking a conference call so we decided to watch a movie but that only worked so long on a five year old little girl

"Sure" i smiled and followed her to the front of the house where our winter clothes were.

"Ma'am?" Tom asked as we opened the door

"We're playing outside today" i explained as i did up Emmy's snow suit and her hat.

"Let's have a snow fight" Emmy declared and after a while the five year old was kicking my butt until she disappeared.

"Em?!" I called "Em, you win okay? Come out so mommy can see you!" I called out as Harrison and Huck looked around for her until i felt something hit the back of my neck. I turned to see Fitz holding Emmy, both Grant noses red from the cold but they snickered loudly

"Traitor!" I called to Emmy turning back towards the house until i felt two little hands push my legs in and collapse on top of me into the snow. She giggled loudly as i tickled her until she gave up.

"Mama?" That was a new one but it was more than welcomed

"Yes?" I watched as Fitz sat down across from us in the snow. He was wearing jogging pants that looked dripping wet now but he was decked out in winter clothing.

"Are you going to be here for my birthday? Because my other mom left right before my birthday. But you are my best friend! Other than my boyfriend" she explained as Fitz's eyes narrowed when she said boyfriend

"I'll be there, all day. No meetings or anything" i promised

"Really?"

"Promise, it's your special day baby" I kissed her forehead

(Break)

"We haven't really talked about her birthday, i know it's on December 15th but are we having a party for her?" I asked Fitz nervously as he poured himself some scotch. Drinking was always a had sign when i was growing up but i needed to learn not everyone who drank was mean

"Quinn can plan it -"

"No, i'll do it"

"Alright" he chuckled sitting down across from me at the living room table.

"Do we have to invite certain people?"

"We could invite anyone that she's friends with. Cyrus and James, Ella of course then some politicians with kids. i'll have an aide give the list to Quinn and her school friends, your sister.. My parents"

I gulped and nodded though Fitz's parents were still married i had no idea if his mother or father liked me or even each other.

"They'll love you Liv" he smiled

"Are we doing a theme?"

"Em said ballet theme"

"Okay" i watched as his cellphone lit up. He looked at the caller ID and denied the phone call. It happened 3 times after that until i snatched the phone from him. He sighed as i answered

"Hello?"

"Is Fitzgerald there?" A woman's voice filled the phone "I was supposed to call him at this Cyrus said?" My heart actually dropped.. He was seeing someone on the side again.

"Your phone" i stood and walked upstairs to take a shower.

I was so annoyed already when I came out of the shower. I opened my luggage to see that Abby did not pack my straightener and i had washed my hair already. I sighed towel drying before dressing in pajamas.

FITZ'S POV

i removed my clothes in the closet and walked back to Liv's side of the bed. I had never seen her hair so curly before, i sprang from the roots as i pulled on one. She woke up and gave me an annoyed look.

"What? No more phone calls with your other mistresses?"

"What?"

"That's who you were talking to right? It's fine but as long as you are getting erections from someone else you are not sleeping in my bed"

"Liv, i'm not -"

"I'm tired Fitz, please leave" she turned to face the wall.

"NO" i shouted "No, i wasn't ignoring the call because it was my mistress. I don't have one, nor do i want one" she still faced the wall

"Then who was it?"

I huffed out, relieved she was still speaking to me. I laid down in the bed beside her and turned her to face me. I felt horrible, her face was blotchy and red revealing she had been crying. I moved closer towards her and listened as her breath hitched.

"It was Mellie"

"You're ex wife?" I nodded watching her covering her eyes "oh gosh, i'm sorry i assumed -"

"It's fine"

She sat up and looked down at me nervously "what did she want?"

"She wants to see Emmy. I said i would have to speak with you" i only agreed because Mellie wouldn't go away until she got what she wanted.

"Me?"

"You are her other parent"

"I'm her stepmother"

"Her mother" i corrected "Look Livvie. We always just go day to day without talking about our situation and that has to stop. We are married and i thank god everyday that you are a big enough woman to take on someone else's daughter and love her like your own. You are her mother and she needs you, i need you. We're a team right?"

"We're a team" she whispered back as i leaned in towards her. She gulped loudly and turned red. I kissed her gently on the side of her mouth and watched as she moved her face to kiss me fully, it sent sparks through out my body but it was a soft kiss. She smiled as i pulled back

"Night Livvie" i turned off the light and laid on my back. She huffed and laid against her pillow a few seconds later. I smiled at the fact that we had both enjoyed our first real kiss as a married couple. Not a fake kiss for the press, a kiss that mattered.

(Break)

It was monday evening and Liv was suppose to meet me in the formal dining hall for our dinner with some senator that was scheduled for months. She was late, probably helping Quinn with Emmy's birthday. She was stressed, i had sent Mellie an invitation which meant on top of meeting my parents she had to meet my ex wife as well. Emmy's birthday was in a week and it was her biggest priority. Quinn and her were planning from the moment we landed last night. I heard her heels running down the hall as she came into my view. She wore a maroon dress with black hesls, her hair was straightened as she fixed her necklace.

"Sorry! Sorry" she pressed a quick kiss to my lips. I stared in shocked, we hadn't kissed or even spoken about the kiss since Saturday night. She smiled as she smoothed out her dress

"What? You are not the only one who knows how to kiss someone"

"You little-" i grabbed her pulling her against me. This was new to the both of us but we were trying and that's all that mattered right now

"Sorry to interrupt Sir but you are late for dinner" Cyrus reminded me as i took Liv's hand and dismissed him. He was getting on my nerves lately and i had no idea why.

LIV'S POV

Fitz took me into the formal dining room as i took his hand with mine. I stopped when i saw Edison Davis standing by the window.

"Livvie?"

"Does everyone in washington know each other?" I hissed "shit"

"You know Senator Davis? From your father?" Fitz fixed my hair around my locket that seemed to have tangled. Touching him wasn't something that made me scared anymore, i found comfort in it sometimes.

"We uh... Used to date"

His eyes went wide "When i was at georgetown.. We were engaged" . He tensed as he looked over at Edison.

"You never told me you were engaged"

"I had a whole other life before you. He is just another thing my father took away and controlled. He uh left when i was at work one day"

"He just left you and never came back?" I nodded

"Olivia? Olivia Pope?" Edison was on his way over towards us as i smoothed out Fitz's tie. I smiled the first lady signature smile and looked up

"It's Grant now" i laughed

"You changed your name? You always said you'd forever be a pope"

"Hmm, until i met Fitz" i squeezed his arm as i noticed he hadn't said anything yet

"Mr. President" Edison reached out for a handshake which Fitz complied

"Shall we eat?" He finally said bringing me towards the table and pulling out my chair for me

"I can see you are still a vegetarian" Edison noted as i ate my pesto pasta instead of their steaks. In the beginning they had talked shop and gotten it over with rather quickly before moving onto Emmy.

"I am"

"She's already changed Our daughters opinion" my breath hitched when he said our daughter.

"So, how are you liking being a Grant?" Edison asked. I knew he was pushing me to get a reaction about him leaving.

"It's amazing, not the first lady part just being a Grant in general"

Fitz smiled and sipped his scotch "how about you Edison? Are you married?" He asked

"No, leaving Olivia was the hardest thing i ever did"

"What?" Fitz and i both said in unison

"Your father thought it was best if we took some time apart" he winced and i knew my father threatened him to get what he wanted.

"If you'll excuse me" Fitz stood "Good night Senator" he left the room abruptly and i sighed as he took his scotch

"You shouldn't have said that" i watched the door close

"Why? We all know your marriage is a sham, at least i do. You would never marry someone 10 years older than you and a white man? Liv please" He took my hand in his. I snatched it back as Harrison came into the room

"If you will excuse me i have to go find my husband, Harrison will escort you off of the grounds. Good night"

I checked the oval before heading upstairs. Fitz was sitting in the master bedroom. He was in a t-shirt but his dress pants were still on as he watched tv. He was flipping through the channels, his face screwed up like he was pissed off

"Fitz-"

"Do you want to go with him?"

"What? No" i walked over and turned off the tv

"Because he didn't leave you, he was forced to.. You could be happy, be normal"

"I don't want to be normal" i whispered "i don't want someone who doesn't love me enough to fight for me"

He looked over towards me "you're not leaving?"

"No" i smiled taking the scotch from him "i'm going to change, are you sleeping in here?" I asked shyly

He nodded still having a mask on his face. I got up and grabbed some pajamas from the closet. When i came back out he was in the bed. I took a deep breath and moved closer to him, he turned and looked at me confused. He wasn't pushing me away so i did it again and pushed my head onto his chest in between his neck with my hand resting on his stomach.

"I'm right here Fitz, i'm not leaving you" i whispered. He tensed but put his arm around me and into my hair playing with it "i'm right here, we're a team remember"

"You're here" he croaked

"I'm here" i repeated before i fell asleep against him.


	14. Brother Grant

FITZ'S POV

I had been watching her sleep for the past hour. She wasn't on my chest anymore but she was curled up beside me. I reached out without thinking and cupped her cheek, she stirred and blinked against the harsh light before finally smiling up towards me moving herself back onto my chest. She fell back asleep within a few seconds.

"Liv?"

"What?" She mumbled as the door swung open revealing Emmy who was dressed in her uniform already holding a brush and a hair tye.

"GOOD MORNING!" She sang loudly shaking her butt as she climbed on my side which was closest to the door. I chuckled as Liv groaned

"Mom's still sleeping" i whispered "Do you want some help?"

"Yes please daddy" i combed out her hair and smiled as her curls sprung back against the brush. She had my exact type of hair

"All done" Liv lifted her head to examine the ponytail, she gave a thumbs up and rolled onto her back.

"Bye mommy, i'm going to school now"

"Kiss please" Em climbed over me and onto Liv giving her a few raspberry kisses before climbing back down

"Bye daddy"

"Bye Em"

"Why are you still in residency? Don't you have a world to run?" Liv asked sitting up and grabbing a pair of glasses on her nightstand after squinting at the news. She looked adorable with them on.

"I didn't know you wore glasses"

"I'm blind without them. I usually wear contacts" she paused "you didn't answer my question"

"I lost track of time after the alarm went off"

"By watching the news? The time is right there"

"Don't you have some HUGE birthday to plan" i teased her instead of telling her i lost track of time because i was busy watching her sleep. It was like i had been in a trance. I got up quickly and headed to brush my teeth.

"I just want her to have a perfect birthday, she deserves it" she said quietly. I came back out and pulled her over to me

"She will, she just wants you to be there" i smiled

"So, have you decided about your ex wife?"

"You mean satan?" I rolled my eyes

"Yes" she laughed "maybe we should ask Em what she thinks?"

"Okay at dinner?"

She nodded and pushed me off of her "go lead the free world"

(Break)

"Sir, you have a visitor here." Alex knocked on the doors of the oval as i did paperwork. Liv sat on the couch quietly doing some of her own. She had started sitting in the oval on non busy days like this. It was nice having her even if sometimes we sat in silence. She was smart and witty and great to bounce ideas off of.

"I can go to my office-" she started gathering papers and stood quickly

"No Liv, stay" we waited and watched as the door opened revealing my younger brother Teddy. He was smiling wide as he approached Liv.

"So, you must be the gold digging woman who got my brother to marry her huh?" He said with a straight face meaning he had no idea what was going on.

Liv's face fell "TEDDY!" I glared at him

"That's alright Fitz, i'll just.. See you later" she spoke and left quickly before she was out the door

"At least she's hot huh?" Teddy poured himself some scotch. He was always never thinking before he spoke. Even if he was only 25 there was manners he never gained.

"You had better tell me why you're here before i throw you against the wall for talking to disrespectfully towards me wife"

"Your wife?! Fitz it's a sham!"

"You don't know everything Teddy"

"What are you talking about?" He narrowed his eyes as i explained everything he went more and more white. "SHITTTT! FITZ HOW COULD YOU LET ME DO THAT!"

"How am i supposed to know that's what you were going to say? Why are you here? Do i have to bail you out of something again?"

"What? No" he laughed "i got an invitation for Em's birthday"

"Liv sent you that" i rubbed it in hoping to make him feel more worse

"I thought i'd come a bit early see Em and you" he shrugged

"You are welcome to stay in residency but please find Liv and apologize"

"I will promise"

LIV'S POV

"Come in" i called as i sat in the master bedroom wrapping Em's presents since she was at school. I had finally stopped crying enough to do something productive. I was always going to be known as the woman who married Fitz for his title. I looked up when i saw someone enter the room.

I watched as Teddy Grant came and sat down on Fitz's side of the bed.

"I owe you an apology. It was wrong for me to assume things. I've heard a lot about how you are taking care of my brother and my niece so thank you, i'm sorry and welcome to the grant family sis" he gave me the Grant signature side smile, it was almost identical's to Fitz's

"Thank you" i nodded

"Are these all Emmy's?" He asked picking up some tape and offering to wrap some. I looked around at all the american girl doll she wanted with all of their toys, some new tutu's and ballet slippers, and a locket Fitz and i had agreed to get her.

"Yes" i huffed "Fitz says i'm spoiling her but i just want her to have the best day"

He smiled and nodded "i'll finish these later, i have to go pick her up from school"

"You pick her up every day?"

"Just the days i don't have meetings"

"Can i come with you?"

"Uh okay" i nodded as i grabbed my coat and got Harrison to bring the town around

"I really am not a jerk sis" he said as we stood in silence waiting for the bell to ring. The secret service surrounding us as people took pictures.

"I know, i'm just.. It takes me a while to open up to people"

(Break)

The bell rang and i watched as Emmy came running down the steps towards Huck, he carried her a few steps before she spotted me and ran over slamming into my legs.

"Mommy" she breathed "i thought you had a meeting today"

"I decided to push it back" i kissed her head and stood up remembering Teddy was with me who was watching us with interest. "Look who's here"

She looked over towards Teddy and grinned going over to hug him as he lifted her up and threw her in the air before kissing her

"Uncle Teddy!" She squeezed him "i missed you!"

"You too Em, how's the first grade treating you?"

"Good!" She smiled "i'm in ballet now!"

"Yeah Liv told me"

"You mean mommy?" She asked confused. His eyebrows rose but he nodded as Emmy reached out to be held by me.

"Did Poppy come too?"

"He'll fly in with Nana on your birthday but he sends his love"

FITZ'S POV

It was 5pm before i got a chance to take a break and come up to residency. I listened as Teddy and Emmy stood behind the kitchen door of residency giggling as someone screamed.

"What are you two doing?" I made them both jump

"Liv sent the kitchen staff home"

"The both of you go watch a movie or something"

"But daddy-" Emmy started

"Nope, go" Teddy slumped just like the five year old and followed her towards her room.

I opened the kitchen door and was met with the cutest sight. Olivia Grant was in tights, with socks over them as she wore one of my navy t-shirts. Her hair was in a ponytail but a few strands were in her face. She shook her body as she shook her body to the music. She was standing in front of the island holding a cleaver as uncooked chicken was on the cutting board. She screamed as she brought down the cleaver and touched the chicken. She laughed as she cleaned up the mess and put the cut piece into the bowl which had some sort of marinade. She never touched any meat since she moved in so the sight was rare. I walked up behind her after she cut another piece. I stood with her back against my front, moving the hair out of her face. She tensed but looked around and sighed

"You scared me" she smiled and turned back towards the chicken

"What are you doing screaming at chicken?"

"I was trying to cook you dinner" she laughed "it's so slimy"

I turned and took off my suit jacket, rolling up my sleeves

"Nice shirt" i said as she switched places after washing her hands. She blushed and smiled as she sat stood near me.

"Why didn't you just ask Teddy to cut it for you?" I cut the two pieces left and washed my hands watching as she put the marinade into the pot and covered it

"I didn't want to bother him plus i wanted to cook dinner for my husband" she said quietly as if she was embarrassed. I smiled and hugged her, she tensed at first but put her arms around my shoulders as she hugged me.

"Thanks babe" i kissed her "sorry, it just slipped out-"

"That's okay" she smiled "dinner will be ready in thirty minuets"

"Okay"

"Fitz?" I turned back as i walked to the living room

"Yes?"

"I wanted to know.. Before Emmy's birthday .. If you.." He face was red and contorted up. She was nervous, i moved back over towards her and put my leg in between hers.

"What?" I tipped her face up towards mine

"Did you want to go to a movie or something before?"

"Are you asking me out?" I smirked

"Never Mind" she huffed out and turned back to the stove annoyed

"I'd love to see a movie or something with you Livvie" i turned her back towards me and watched as she smiled shyly

"Okay, tomorrow then?"

"Tomorrow" i nodded and went off to find Teddy.

(Break)

"God sis, this is good!" Teddy groaned as he ate Liv's dish. It was an asian dish which was rare in our house. Teddy was making an effort with Liv and Liv took some time to warm up to people who were so close to her but she was trying as well

"Really? I haven't made it in a long time. I put tofu pieces in mine and Emmy's"

Emmy slurped up a thick noodle "it's yummy mommy, my new favourite"

"It's really good Livvie" i smiled , she huffed out relieved and nodded

"So where am i sleeping?" Teddy asked as i cleared the table with Liv.

"Well, Fitz's old room is already made up. I had the maids wash the sheets so don't worry-" Liv started

"Old room? You share a room now?"

"Yes Theodore" i warned

"Isn't that weird?"

"It's nice i believe" Liv shrugged and went into the kitchen

"Teddy you need to stop, this is new to all of us. We're trying alright?"

"You're right bro, sorry"

"Good night baby" Liv said after she read Emmy her two books. I stood from the door as Emmy held onto Liv's hand.

"I love you mommy"

Liv bit her bottom lip "i love you too"

"Can i tuck her in?" I spoke up

"Sure" Liv stood "i'm going to get some fruit, want some?"

"Please, i'll be right down"

"Hey Em?"

"Daddy" she smiled and laid against me.

"I was wondering what you would think about surprising mom with papers"

"Like a picture?"

I smiled at her innocence "no, it's a formal paper saying that she's your mommy"

"Oh But i thought she was already my mommy"

"She is but this would be official like if something ever happened to me you'd stay with her"

"Wouldn't i already do that?"

"No, you'd go live with poppy"

"But i'd miss mommy" she pouted "i want to give mama the papers"

"Okay, but it's a surprise alright?"

"Okay" she grinned

LIV'S POV

"Bye Cy" Fitz said as my door swung open to my office. Cyrus was behind him going on about responsibilities as i stood and met Fitz at the door. We had agreed we would use our own bowling alley since it was probably less effort than shutting something down. I was shocked to see him wearing jeans and a red polo shirt.

"We're going bowling" Fitz said firmly as he took my hand in his

"You have meetings sir, you wanted me to clear your day tomorrow for Emmalynne's birthday and i did but i cannot clear two days."

"Cyrus-"

"Cy is right Fitz" i sighed "you cleared your day tomorrow. That's okay we can go late night bowling"

"Liv-"

"I'm not mad, really i'll just watch a movie with Teddy or something"

"Fine, an hour tops"

I knew it wasn't going to be an hour. Teddy and i played a few games of wii before tucking Emmy into bed for her big day. I laid down on the bed, i just wanted to nap in some comfortable clothing so i threw on a pair of shorts and Fitz's navy top. The next thing i knew i was being awakened by Fitz as he came into bed.

"Sorry" he whispered as he scooted down. "I'm guessing no bowling"

"No, no bowling .. It wasn't about bowling.. I wanted to talk"

"About?" He moved to hover over me, i tensed but by the smirk on his face i knew he was teasing me. I pulled him down against me and listened to him groan as i moved around underneath him

"Liv-"

"About us"

"What? You can tell me anything Liv, did i do something?"

"No, i just don't know what this is" i moved my hand in between us to show us. "I don't know when to touch you, or kiss you" i covered my face "this is so embarrassing"

"I think it's cute" he rolled me over on top of him "you can kiss me whenever you want Liv, we're married, we're trying to figure us out. Together and i know i made you think i didn't want you when we first got married but that's not how i feel"

I frowned i should believe him right? My whole head hurt trying to figure out why he didn't like me, why he carried on the affair for so long.

"It's not?"

"No Livvie, i want to try and i want to try with you"

No one had ever wanted me before, no one ever provided and took care of me. I had issues but married people could work through their marriage right?

"I want to try to" he smiled and brought my head down towards him, he kissed me softly like he always did but i wanted more. I pushed my tounge through his lips and heard him groan.

"Livvie-"

"Yes?"

"I don't want to have sex right now"

I rolled off of him "you don't want me"

"No! That's not it! I screwed up having a relationship based off of sex. I don't want that with you. I want the real deal" he wiggled his eyebrows around

"How cheesy are you?" I laughed as he laid down on my chest as i played with his curls.

"Good night Livvie" he yawned

"Night Fitz"


	15. Happy birthday Emmy

FITZ'S POV

"Good morning Em!" Liv shrieked as Emmy jumped on our bed "happy birthday baby!"

Emmy giggled and thanked her and listened as i greeted her the same message. She twisted her hair as we explained about Mellie's arrival

"She's not taking me away right?"

"No baby you'll stay here" Liv reassured her

"I guess that'd be okay then"

"That's my girl" i kissed her head and went off to the bathroom

(Break)

"Alright go show daddy and uncle teddy" Liv ushered Emmy into the living room. We had already had her big birthday breakfast where Liv made all of her favourite morning snacks. Teddy had gotten her a bunch of new clothes and some ballet movies from barbie. Liv and i decided to give her a golden locket with an engraved message and a picture of the three of us. Emmy walked out in an all white ballerina outfit. Her tutu had sparkles on it and her hair was in a sleek ballerina soft bun while it held a tiara

"Look daddy, momma sewed sparkles on my tutu"

"Very cool, you look beautiful Emmy"

"No crying" teddy teased "picture time, Liv get in there"

Liv fixed her soft pink dress and walked over towards us as Emmy stood in front of us holding both of our hands. We grinned at the photo as Teddy clicked away.

"There now you have a personal photo, no press photo" he smiled as the door swung open to the formal ball room. Quinn and Liv were up early there was a stage set up for Emmy's ballet request, tables of food and sweets. There would be a movie playing later and Quinn had even gotten this old school throne type of chair for when she opened her presents.

"POPPY" Emmy ran across the room without breaking a sweat and into my fathers arms. When i was younger my father and i used to have a good relationship until i met Mellie. He hated her and i was too stubborn to admit he was right. He changed when Emmy was born though, he was an incredible grandpa to her, especially after Mellie left.

LIV'S POV

"You look beautiful Livvie, stop fussing" Fitz kissed me as his parents approached. It always made me more nervous when he kissed me. Big Gerry was a tall man like Fitz and Grant but he was young for a man with a 37 year old son. He held Emmy on his arm with ease. He was dressed in a suit without a tie. Caroline Grant was shorter than Big Gerry probably the same height as me. Her hair was a thick brown just like Emmy's with strands of grey starting to form. She was grinning towards me surprisingly.

"Hi , you must be Liv!" She hugged me right away "fitz has told me so much about you! Call me Caroline but eventually i hope it's mom"

I stared in shock as she just opened up to me. Fitz and Teddy apparently thought the same thing as i took in their shocked expressions.

"Mom?" Fitz wondered

"What? She's a grant now and she keeps you on your toes! She's taking care of Emma right?" He nodded "Then she's earned my respect"

"I'm Big Gerry" he stuck his hand out. He was much more guarded but he knew everything about my father

"It's so nice to meet you" i smiled as Em reached out for me. I took her in my arms and watched as Fitz greeted his parents

Within an hour there was millions of kids running around, Fitz was woking the room with his parents but eventually came back.

"Hi" he scared me as i watched Emmy playing with her friends in front of the stage.

"Hi" i smiled "do you think she's having fun?"

"Of course she is" he took my hand in his and pulled me out of the room and into the hallway

"What are you doing mister?"

"Kissing you" i felt the blood rush to my face as he put his hands on both side of my face and kissed me softly "you look beautiful Livvie"

I smiled but listened as heels clicked hard against the floor. Someone approached us and i felt him go tense as he turned around. He placed a quick peck on my lips before turning us to the person. She was gorgeous, tall and thin but not super model thin. Her dark hair was curly just like Emmy's and even though her eyes were blue she looked nothing like Emmy's mother.

"Ahh, you must be the woman who thinks she can steal my child" she snapped. I stared in horror as i met the one and only mellie grant.

"She can't steal her, you signed away your rights Mellie" Fitz practically growled "She is taking care of your child that you left alone so don't you dare disrespect her"

Mellie's face matched mine as it was shocked

"We should get in there Fitz" i tried to distract him but he was seething with anger as Mellie held his glare. I stepped in front of him and watched him smiled down at me and nod. The three of us walked in, Emmy ran over towards us.

"Mommy, look what nana got me!" She showed me pair of new earrings

"Wow Em" i smiled as I watched Mellie take in her child. "Look who's here"

She looked up towards Mellie and gasped "mom!" She hugged her as Mellie bent down "come meet my boyfriend!"

I watched as she dragged her across the room leaving me with Fitz

"Livvie, she's six-"

"I should go check on her cake" i walked away before my tears could escape me.

(Break)

I had been speaking with the caterer about the birthday cake and was setting up the table with Quinn but was distracted when i saw Mellie and Emmy. Emmy was warming up to her and Mellie was either paying attention or speaking with someone politically involved.

"You have nothing to worry about you know" Big gerry scared me.

"What?"

"About Mellie" he nodded towards her "She's trying to make you upset, as for Emmy you are all she talks about when we skype"

"I am?"

He smiled "How much she loves her momma, how much you do with her. You are her mother don't let this affect you. You are a Grant now and Grants always fight for who they love"

"Thank you" i said surprised when he hugged me "i'm sorry about my fathers actions. I never wanted to hurt you or your family"

"That's not your fault darlin" he smiled "we can talk about that tomorrow hmm?"

I watched as Fitz brought her over to the table as everyone sang happy birthday to her.

"Momma come help me!" She called looking over at me and grinning as Fitz walked over on her other side.

"What did you wish for sweetheart?" Fitz asked as everyone surrounded her

"For a little brother!"

I blushed as Teddy whistled and encouraged Fitz to get on that. Fitz chuckled and rubbed my back. After an hour all of her friends had gone home. Fitz's parents and Teddy were staying for another night and they had gone up to residency. I went with them leaving Emmy to have some time alone with Fitz and Mellie.

(Break)

"Momma!" Emmy ran over towards me in the hallway as she played with Big Gerry

"Hey, you should be in bed"

"Poppy was gonna tuck me in but i was going to say goodnight!"

"Night em" i kissed her hair

"Are you mad at me?" She whispered "because i was playing with my other mom? Because i only did it because i missed her! But you're still my mommy! I love you! Please don't go"

"Em, i'm not mad. I love you , i'm just going to bed that's all. It's late."

"Promise?"

"Would i ever lie to my favourite girl?" I tickled her

"I'm your only girl" she laughed and hugged me with such force

"Time for bed, goodnight"

I watched until she reached big gerry before i turned towards the bedroom

"Livvie" Fitz took off my heels "i finally found you" he smiled "you didn't have to leave"

"I wanted her to have some alone time with mellie and you. I know Mellie is going back to California tonight so.."

"Thank god" he rolled his eyes "we agreed that Emmy will visit whenever she's in California"

"Good" i nodded and went to switch into pajamas since he had already changed.

"You're not sleeping?" I asked as he sat up in bed looking over a folder. He got up and sat across from me.

"Could you look these over for me? I just want them to be okay"

"Sure"

FITZ'S POV

"Sure" She took the adoption papers from me. She looked adorable in my Yale t-shirt. My clothes had become her pyjamas lately, her hair was down but she quickly put it up into a bun. Her eyebrows furrowed

"These are adoption papers"

"Read the names"

"Emmalynne Grant and ...Olivia..grant" she croaked at the ending and i knew she was crying. She held her hand over her face and sobbed into her hand.

"Liv? Livvie, please tell me those are happy tears"

"Of course" she looked up at me "are you sure?"

"Of course, Em and i just forgot to give these to you earlier"

"I .. Wow"

"I've made the great Olivia Pope speechless?"

"That's Grant to you" she smiled

We had a long way to go but we were happy, i just hoped it would stay this way.


	16. Grant vs Grant

LIV'S POV

I stared at the ceiling for the 2nd time that night in bed. Fitz had left the night before for the G8 summit and i wasn't sleeping. I fell asleep for an hour and woke up after a nightmare. As much as i hated depending on people i needed him. It was childish and foolish but when he was there i didn't have nightmares. Nightmares usually due to my father, i was worried he came once a month but it wasn't threatening anymore. When he was quiet something big was about to happen.

My phone ringing brought me out of my thoughts

"Hello?"

"Hi" Fitz's voice filled the phone "did i wake you?"

"Ha. No" i rolled my eyes "i can't sleep"

"Me either"

"I would hope not aren't you 12 hours ahead? Which means it's lunch time" i paused "what did you eat for lunch?"

He chuckled "a salad" he lied

"I'll pretend to believe you"

We sat in a comfortable silence until and for a while i felt like i was falling asleep

"Liv?"

"Yes?"

"Why aren't you sleeping?"

"I'm scared i'll have a nightmare" i answered honestly

"You have nightmares? I'm a light sleeper i would hear you" it was true. I always switched positions in my sleep and Fitz always woke up to see if i was alright.

"I don't have them when you're here" i admitted

He was silent for a while "are you saying you can't sleep because i'm not home?"

"Yes" i whispered

"You should have called me"

"I'll be fine" i yawned "how's cy liking Tokyo?"

"He's not even enjoying it, i know we're here for business but when will we ever be back?"

"We can always go back for vacation" i laughed. Things were good and i wondered if i should bring up Mellie's request. She had called after Fitz left wanting to speak with me about Emmy.

"Liv? Liv?" Fitz pulled me back to the present conversation

"Sorry what?"

"I said i had to go, i have another meeting"

"Oh of course"

"Talk to you later?"

"Later" i hung up and eventually fell asleep

(Break)

"Liv, Mellie is here to see you" Quinn knocked on my office door.

"Send her in please"

Mellie walked in with wearing a deep purple dress and a black coat. She looked just as beautiful as the other day.

"Mellie, how can i help you?"

"I want to see my daughter" i shifted in my seat "you have Fitz by the balls and i know you can make that happen. Also i spoke with a Rowan Pope?" She said making me feel nauseous " he said you can make it happen"

"you have no rights you gave them up when you left her in the middle of the night and now you come back wanting her you don't even know how to take care of her"

"She's a six-year-old little girl" she rolled her eyes

"Why would you want her now?"

"I don't want somebody else like you raising my child"

"Should've thought of that before you left her do you know what that does to her she has nightmares, she believes everyone is going to leave her. You were her parent Mellie i understand if you wanted to leave Fitz but you didn't fight for your own child." I stated firmly "i take care of her, she is loved and played with, she's okay" I finally figured she would want to lnow how she was doing

"How did you-"

"Because i love her too, i would want to know. Look how about you come to dinner tonight? But you have to use the tunnels through camp david so no press sees you"

"Are you sure what about Fitz?"

"I will handle Fitz just be here at six" she nodded and stood Leaving without a word

(Break)

"So my other moms coming to dinner too?" Emmy asked as i dressed her out of her school uniform. It was almost 6 and we had been in my office for a while.

"Yeah she just wants to know about ballet and how you're doing in school"

"But isn't daddy going to be mad that she's here?" I gulped as she repeated the same question Mellie asked. Fitz and his ex wife hated each other and i'm pretty sure i'd be dead meat when he came home but this wasn't about us this was about Emmy.

"I'll handle dad okay?"

"Okay"

"Hi Emma" Mellie said as we came into the dining room. No one ever called her that so it was weird to hear, almost formal.

"Hi" she whispered as she hugged her and then returned to my side as i got her place matt and her water.

"So, Liv tells me you're in ballet"

"My momma" she corrected "i can have two moms right?"

She looked towards me with big eyes "yes Emmy, it's okay"

She nodded and continued eating her dinner "When did you start?"

"When momma came to live with us."

"What do you like to do for fun?"

"Well, mommy and i have tea tuesday's. Every Tuesday we have a tea party. I like reading too! I can read all by myself, i read to daddy when he puts me to sleep" i smiled "I like cartoons but i only get an hour a day"

"An hour?" Mellie asked me

"I don't want her to rely on tv all the time"

The dinner went smoothly and by the time it was 8pm Mellie was returning to her hotel.

"So, would you like to see her when you go visit poppy and nan?" I asked as i tucked her in

"Okay"

"Have a good sleep baby, see you in the morning"

(Break)

I was pacing in the bedroom as i got the notification from Harrison that Fitz had landed on the south lawn. He apparently did not looked pleased. It was the white house, he would eventually find out but i didn't know he'd come home two days early. I listened as he walked through residency ripping doors open looking for me until he paused right outside the door. He stood there with an annoyed look on his face as he entered the room

"Would you like to tell me who the hell you think you are?!" He yelled slamming closed our bedroom door. I jumped at the sound

"I was-"

"I fought for her in court, Mellie didn't even show up did you know that?!"

"She just wanted to know she was okay"

"You couldn't have told her that?!"

"stop yelling at me!"

"NO!" He continued "YOU DID THIS! YOU WENT DIRECTLY AGAINST ME WHEN YOU KNEW I'D NEVER ALLOW IT! SHE IS MY CHILD-"

he stopped talking when i looked at him, we both knew he went over board but we were both too stubborn to say anything.

"She is not allowed in this house again"

"So were going to pretend you didn't just say Emmy is not my child?"

"Olivia-" he warned

"Fine" i grabbed a pillow "i'll go sleep in YOUR child's bedroom" I slammed the door and went off towards Emmy's room. She was awake, sitting up and looking at the door. She had heard everything.

"Sorry we woke you Em, mind if we have a sleepover?"

"Okay" she said quietly "Daddy's mad?"

"At me, not you" i kissed her head as she snuggled towards me

I didn't sleep at all that night when the alarm went off i got her ready for school and dressed for my day. Fitz was already downstairs when i came into my office

(Break)

"Your husband wants to see you in residency" harrison knocked on my office door. It was well after dinner and i had asked Kate to take care of Emmy. She did not need to hear us screaming again.

"Jesus" i mumbled

"He was on a rampage today"

"He was?" I stood "he's angry i let Mellie come here"

"Shit" harrison escorted me up to residency "call me if you need me alright?"

"I will, Goodnight"

I walked upstairs and into our bedroom to see Fitz sitting on the couch, he poured himself some scotch.

FITZ'S POV

i watched as she opened the door slowly. She was wearing a blouse and a grey skirt that reached her mid thigh. She eyed the scotch in my hand as she sat down across from me on the bed.

"Does me drinking make you nervous?" I asked, she gulped slowly and i got my answer.

"No" she lied

"Your father drank didn't he?" I was being an ass and i knew it. She looked away

"Is this what you summoned me for? To tease me about my fears?"

"No-"

"Then what do you want?"

"I'm angry, you don't know what it was like.. Waking up to a note and having to tell your four year old her mom isn't coming home"

"Fitz-"

"I thought we were a team.. You left the team. I am angry with you. I am your husband, i am allowed to be angry with you"

I watched as she walked over and took the scotch from my hands setting it onto the table before she nodded and went to change. She slept in the room but we didn't talk or touch. She was angry with me too.

(Break)

"Liv?" It had been almost four days and we were still not speaking. We sat in silence as Emmy told us about her day at dinner, went to sleep in the same bed but never spoke. It was almost just like we went back to when we were first married.

"What?" She asked as she sat in the dining room after she got off of the phone with Anna.

"Are you coming to bed?"

"In a bit" she sighed getting up revealing her wine glass

"Liv!" I snatched the wine away "you shouldn't be drinking"

"I stopped taking them Fitz." She took the wine glass back "i needed a drink"

"No, you drink when you're sad. Drinking isn't to drink away your problems"

"That's why you drink when you're mad?" She snapped

"Fine. We'll both stop drinking when we're angry"

She allowed me to pick her up. She put her arms around my neck as i carried her upstairs to our bedroom. She took a shower and changed into silk pyjamas before coming to bed. She was staring at the ceiling for a while i thought she had fallen asleep.

"She's my daughter too" she whispered "you don't just get to take that back whenever you feel like it. I am her mother too. I love her too. I will respect your choices about Mellie from now on but don't you dare say that she isn't mine too" she croaked

"Livvie, i'm sorry" she turned away from me. "I'm sorry i hurt you, i'm sorry i said those things i know you are her mother and i thank god every day for the fact that you are here"

She didn't turn around or say anything but she stuck her hand up for mine to hold as she went to sleep. In her own way she had forgiven me.


	17. Getting through it

FITZ'S POV

"Liv?" I called as I walk into our bedroom one morning. She still being in bed which is weird since she's usually up around the time when Emmy goes to schoo. She's pale , her face is free of make up and she's staring at the wall.

"Liv are you alright?"

We were back on speaking terms but she wasn't the same since our fight last week. Her father had came for his monthly visit last night so I thought it has something to do with her dad

"Livvie?"

No answer, she was awake but she wasn't talking. I called downstairs and requested Harrison pick up Anna immediately. I had no clue how to help her no clue how to make everything better.

By the time and I got to the White House Emmy was home from school it was hard Keeping her away from liv

"Where is mama I want to talk to mommy!"

"She's not feeling well but uncle Teddy is going to come and pick you up and take you to his house for a bit"

"Is mommy okay?"

"she'll be fine she just isn't feeling well she doesn't want you to get sick either" I lied "go pack a bag of toys and stuff to take to uncle Teddy's okay?"

"K daddy"

"Sir there you are I have been looking all over for you" Cy came into residency annoying me even more than I already was.

"Not now Cyrus I'm taking care of something , unless it's an emergency I don't want to hear it"

"You have meetings all day"

"I don't fucking care!" I yelled as Anna opened the door to residency. She looks stressed out and her eyebrows raised I was Cyrus and I yelled it out.

"Hi Fitz" she waved awkwardly. She had been trying to be nice the last couple months to Liv and I got closer. we even started texting after she asked me for help on the paper.

"Anna hi thanks for coming"

"Where is she?"

"This is about the first lady?" Cy asked

"Cyrus you have two seconds until I asked Tom to Escort you off of the property" i walked away leading Anna upstairs to the dark bedroom.

She walked over towards the windows and opened all of the curtains before she walked over towards liv in the bed.

"Libby you okay?"

"i'm tired, so tired" she croaked

"I know did you take your medication?"

"Not since last week"

And I walked into the bathroom and brought back her medication bottle

"I thought they were just uppers" i frowned

"She's on antidepressants" Anna explained

"On she hasn't told me anything" i said rubbing my hand over my face as Liv laid back down after taking her meds.

Anna led me out into the hallway "she was prescribed pills in college she hasn't been able to come off of them hurl she has bad days like this. When she was in therapy she didn't have to take them but stopped going after while"

"She's on them because of her dad or?"

"Mostly yes but she doesn't know how to deal with things so she keeps it inside and then it basically eats her alive"

"So what now?"

"Now I'm gonna lay with her for a bit and try to get her to talk to me and then eventually I'll move her into the shower so she can take a bath"

"You've done this before"

Anna and her sister were close but they had only known each other for about two years.

"A few times And she always comes back stronger than ever" she rubbed my arm "she'll be fine Fitz"

Anna was studying so i was eating dinner alone until the chef came in and placed another plate beside me on my right hand side placing down some pasta as Liv walked in. She had jeans on and one of my navy t-shirts, her hair was down in ringlets still wet from the shower. It was a quiet dinner filled of silence, forks scraping against plates. Olivia stared at her hands as they shook. She was having a panic attack. I reached over and grabbed one, squeezing it. She started eating again in silence with her one hand.

"Ready for bed?" I asked after she went to Anna's room for a bit.

"Yes" she took off her jeans and climbed into bed. "Are you okay?" She asked as she laid down on my shoulder.

"I should be asking you that-"

"You shouldn't be dealing with this. I heard you swore at Cy"

"He was getting on my last nerve and you aren't a burden Livvie. I'm here for you okay?"

She nodded and threw her arm over my chest so her hand was cupping my neck.

(Break)

"Livvie?" I knocked on her office door. It was a few days before christmas and Teddy had taken Emmy back to California. She was spending two days with Mellie before going back to my parents. Liv and I were flying out on Christmas eve which was about five days away. She had started taking your medication again but we didn't really talk about what had happened

"Hi" she stood she was wearing a navy blue, long sleeved dress with matching heels the only jewelry she wore was her wedding rings. She looked tired but she was at least talking and eating properly now

"I came to steal my beautiful wife for lunch" i watched is her face turned red. She nodded and move towards the door following me upstairs silently to residency

"I think maybe we should see someone" i started as she ate her salad

"Fitz I'm fine I don't need to go see a therapist" she folded her arms

"You think you not talking staring at a wall not eating I'm shaking is fine? If you won't go see a therapist for yourself please go see one for me. I will be there with you if you want we can go for a couples counseling or just for yourself but you need to talk to somebody"

"Why what's the point I'm always going to feel like this if I'm not on my medication"

"Livvie,you are strong you're stronger than this and I don't know how to help you that's the point I was so scared that something was wrong that I called in your sister from New York to come and help me. You need to stop lying to me about your medication. I don't care if you're on medication I don't care if you need the medicationI just care that you're okay"

She looked at me for a while before finally shaking her head that she was agreeing to go see somebody

"I'll make sure it's the best make sure somebody who can come to us instead of you going to them okay?"

"Thanks honey" she smiled softly and went back to her salad.

LIV'S POV

I stood in my name fits his bedroom as I looked at myself in the mirror in the closet. What was I supposed to wear to therapy appointment as a first lady? First ladies didn't even have therapist. But this wasn't about me this was about what fitz wanted what he needed and he was so good in providing and taking care of me that if you wanted me to go to a doctor at least ones I could do that for him. I threw on A pair of jeans and a longsleeved top with some heels leaving my hair in a ponytail. I watched as he walked in to the living room with someone who he introduced as a doctor but I wasn't really listening.

"Nice meeting you ma'am" the older man said as he shook my hand.

Fitz chuckled as we sat down "Liv dislikes ma'am"

"Please just call me Olivia or Liv"

"So, your husband has told me all about the arrangement"

"He did?"

"Don't worry i've signed a non disclosure contract and this is work i am not here to spread rumours. I'm here to help"

"Okay"

"So, you each will get your turn to talk. When you're done i'll ask you questions then we hear the other persons side"

"Sounds fair enough" Fitz rubbed my thigh as i sat beside him.

"Have you two always been affectionate towards each other?"

"No" Fitz laughed "This is new to us, but we both decided we wanted to try to have a real marriage"

"Because you have feelings for each other" Fitz and i both nodded

"Olivia, you don't look like you agree"

I felt Fitz let go of my thigh as i huffed out "I'm having insecurities"

"About the affair?"

"No, about me. I want to break down and cry all the time about everything. I have an amazing family it's everything i wanted but it was handed to me by someone i hate"

"So you think you can't enjoy it?"

I nodded "I mean how is Fitz supposed to love me when i can't even love myself?"

"How long have you been having these thoughts?"

"Since Fitz and i decided to try to have a real marriage"

Fitz had been quiet and i was scared to look at him but when i looked oved he had smiled quickly at me before turning back to the doctor.

"Why did you go off of your medication?"

"I wanted .. I wanted to feel what i had been trying to hide and i can't do that when i'm on my medication"

"Olivia, you need to take your medication. For now. Maybe later we can come back to the decision but for now you need it alright?"

"Okay"

"So, i am going to see you after the holiday's. This was a very good first meeting. I want you two to work on communication this week"

"Thank you so much" Fitz stood and shook his hand as i waved

(Break)

I was walking through the white house as i heard the whispers. People were looking at me as i started towards the oval. I was wearing a brown sweater dress so it wasn't anything revealing. I sighed and let myself into the Oval to see Cyrus and Quinn speaking harshly to each other with Fitz watching the news. He looked like he was panicking.

"What's wrong?" I spoke up making the three of them jump. Fitz crossed the room quickly and stood in front of me. I smiled

"I thought you'd be upset"

"Why?" I laughed

"You haven't seen the news?" Cy spoke up

"News is boring" i shrugged "is everything alright?"

"She went public" Quinn spoke up "Amanda Tanner went public with the affair". She handed me a newspaper 'President Grant no longer keeps it in his pants'

FITZ'S POV

Her face fell as soon as she read the quote. She left the room soon after with Cyrus and Quinn following her.

I found her in our closet as she switched into a more formal skirt suit.

"Liv?" I watched as she put on her heels and looked over at me with dead eyes

"Cy said i should just admit it since there's a picture of the two of you in the oval" she laughed sarcastically "but say that we're working it out , that the pictures were before we were married because you couldn't possibly be an asshole to your wife" she glared at me.

"Liv, you are not lying for me. I'm admitting it, i won't ask you to give this up for me too"

"Your chances for re-election-"

"We'll work something out, we'll get through it"

She stood and looked over at me "I'm not sure i'll get through this Fitz" she whispered "i am barely hanging on. I'm so tired of how much hurt our marriage gives me" and with that she walked out leaving me alone in our bedroom.


	18. California

LIV'S POV

"Good Morning" Fitz stood in front of the press. I stood by his side as he delivered his speech. "I'm here because i made a horrible mistake that has cost me the respect of my wife, family and the american people. And i am here to formally apologize for my actions." He started reading the written letter Cy had written out for him. He folded it and set it aside as i stared in horror at what he was about to say

"My marriage has suffered but i want to work this out. Our marriage is important to me. That's why i am telling everyone" he looked over at me "that i am in love with my wife and i thank god every day that i was blessed to marry her and i will spend the rest of my life trying to make it up to her"

"Madame First Lady? Do you have a comment?" A reporter brought me out of my state of shock.

"I think it takes a lot to admit to an affair not only to your wife but to the world. I am struggling but i am understanding and i love my husband" Fitz smiled and i knew that both of us were telling the truth "and we hope the american people will support us and give us some privacy while we work on our marriage, thank you"

(Break)

"I'm going to California" i stood in front of Fitz in the dining room as he ate his breakfast. He was back to sleeping in a separate room since i couldn't speak to him without crying.

"You're not waiting for me?" He put down his spoon

"I need..i need to see my kid" i huffed out "i just need to hold her" i knew i'd be okay after i saw her.

"Call me when you get there?" He gave in

"Okay"

It was a five hour flight across to the west coast. There was an SUV already waiting at the tarmac. Fitz and i had agreed we would spend the holidays with his parents and fly Anna in on Christmas day after she spent her holiday with our mom. I walked onto the driveway at the Grant Family ranch as i took off my sweater. California weather was no joke. I rang the doorbell and watched as Caroline answered the door in shock

"Olivia!" She pulled me inside

"I'm sorry to barge in, i just needed to see Emmy. I'm sure you've seen the news-"

"Hey this is a home for all Grants" she smiled

"Everything's such a mess, i don't know what to do or what to say to him anymore"

She hugged me for a while calming me down "everything is going to be okay. Let's go find Emmy and we'll worry about everything else tomorrow okay?"

"Okay" i nodded

"Nana!" Emmy shrieked as she jumped on the large view. She had cut her long hair past her shoulders something Caroline had asked Fitz but we had yet to see it. It looked great as she jumped higher

"Emmy, your parents wouldn't want you doing that" caroline scolded her

"Mommy and daddy aren't here right poppy?" She giggled as Big Gerry roared with laughter and nodded

"Well excuse me, i must be visiting the wrong Emmalynne Grant" i spoke up. Emmy dropped to her bum on the bed and climbed down running over and slamming herself into my legs

"Mommy" she smiled and hugged me tighter "is daddy here too?"

"No, he'll come soon"

"Poppy look! Momma's here"

"I see" Big Gerry said as he kissed my cheek "we'll talk tomorrow i have a plan"

"A plan?"

"Us Grants fight remember" i nodded "We'll let you two catch up"

"Do you want a room set up?" Caroline asked

"I think we'll just have a sleepover for now right Em?"

"Yep!"

"Alright, goodnight"

"Night"

"I like your hair Em" i played with it after she read a bedtime story. We had been trying to get her to read more comfortably so she read to us and we helped her out with hard words

"Thanks momma! I love it"

I watched as she laid back against my pillow but faced me, our noses inches apart.

"Are you and daddy getting a divorce?" I stared in shock at how smart our six year old was.

"What? Who told you that?"

"The t.v they were talking about how daddy slept with someone else. Did they mean in your bed?"

I smiled at her innocence "no baby"

"So he didn't?"

"No" i lied not wanting to confuse her

"Then why isn't daddy here?"

"I just needed to see you, i missed you so much" i kissed her nose "get some sleep"

(Break)

"Want to see what Poppy got me as a present momma?" Emmy asked as Big gerry and her gave me the tour of the grounds. There were photographers on the outer fence as we walked towards the stable.

"Please don't tell me you got her a horse"

"No of course not" he waved

"Baby horses are called pony's" he strapped on her helmet and laughed as he led us to a stable while he strapped on the pony's harness. It was a grey pony with white hair.

"What did you name him?"

"Bandit"

"That's cute Em" i smiled as Big Gerry helped her up. "Is she .. Will she be okay?"

"Of course, Grants are riders!" He smiled "she has lessons every afternoon. She's good" he said as he led the horse over to a round fenced yard. I watched for a while as she galloped on the pony slowly

"So, about this woman" he started "I was thinking to invite her to lunch"

"Here?!"

"No" he chuckled "we'll visit her at her home"

"I don't want to blackmail her.. I was blackmailed and i felt horrible"

"Liv, you were respectful you didn't blow up the Grant name. She did this for publicity."

"You'll handle it?"

"If you want" he nodded "she's good hmm?"

I watched as Emmy brought the pony to a stop. "She's great"

"Have you spoken to Fitzgerald?"

"Not since i left yesterday morning"

"I am sorry about his actions, this wasn't easy for anyone. I .. I didn't want him to pay for my mistake?"

"Your mistake?"

"I told Fitz to join the navy, that it would be good to have a military backround when he made it to the white house"

"Don't do that, i have learned not to blame myself when it came to my father. He is someone that gets what he wants whenever he wants. If it wasn't you he would have went through someone else. So don't blame yourself"

"You either Liv" he rubbed my back and went to go help Emmy down.


	19. Christmas Eve

FITZ'S POV

I arrived at the ranch on Christmas eve morning. I open the door and walked into a quiet house. It was only eight in the morning so everyone is probably still sleeping. I walked out into the back towards the kitchen to get some coffee when I saw her sitting on the lawn chair. She was looking out over the fence into the sky. She looked so beautiful i had missed her.

"So you finally showed up" My mom's voice pulled me from my thoughts

"She said she wanted space"

"Any woman that says that wants you to fight for them" she opened the screen door and pushed me outside. Liv turned around but quickly turned back when she saw it was me.

"It's peaceful out here" she whispered when i finally reached her.

"Liv-"

"No press, well some photographers but you don't have to watch yourself 24/7 you know?"

"Yeah" i nodded she clearly did not want to talk about it "Why are you up so early?"

"I was.. Just thinking."

"Liv, i know you don't have it in you to fight anymore but i need you to at least let me fight. I know what a jerk i've been and apologizing won't make it getter but i meant what i said on the podium last week. Please just stick with me."

She looked over at me and walked over towards me before she wrapped her arm around my waist.

"We're a team" she smiled and kissed me. "We can talk about it after Christmas alright? I just want to enjoy our first christmas together"

"Okay" i kissed her and hugged her

(Break)

"Emmy guess who's here?! " Liv said as we went to go wake her. I was almost noon and she was still asleep which wasn't rare. She loved sleeping but if we let her sleep all day she wouldn't go to sleep on time

"Santa?"

"No, that's tonight silly"

Emmy sat up and moved her hair out of her face "DADDY!" She launched towards me and kissed me "i missed you so much"

"I missed you too, how was your moms?"

"It was fun! I got a new dollhouse! " she pointed over towards a huge dollhouse with barbies sticking out

"Very cool"

"Daddy, can we go skating today?!" She asked as Liv got her to go into the bath

"If that's what you want sure"

"Mommy will you come too?"

"Big Gerry and i have some errands to run, you two have a daddy daughter day alright?"

"Okay momma"

"Where are you going?"

"To speak to her"

"Who's her?" She rose her eyebrows and it clicked that she was going to speak to Amanda Tanner.

"Livvie no"

"Well you can't go see her and if i don't go your father will bury her alive"

"You are pretty ruthless too"

"That's why you love me though" she smiled at Emmy before she realized what she had said

"One of the many reasons" i kissed her head and left the room

(Break)

"Daddy?" Emmy said as i tied her skates. We had closed down a local skating rink and watched as the secret service surrounded the rink

"Yes?"

"Is momma still sick?"

"Why?"

"Because sometimes she cries when we have sleepovers in my room at poppy's house"

"Sometimes she gets overwhelmed and it's easier to cry than to be angry"

"But why is she angry?"

"Just a bunch of things, how about we make tomorrow the best christmas she's ever had?"

"Okay!" She smiled and held my hand as we went around the rink

LIV'S POV

"You're sure no one saw us?" Big Gerry asked Harrison as we entered the elevator to amanda's apartment

"I'm sure"

"Alright" he nodded and knocked on the door.

"Ma'am i need to do a clearance" Harrison spoke as Amanda opened the door. She was skinnier than when i had last seen her.

"That's alright Harrison" i stepped forward and watched as she gasped "i thought i made it clear when i said i didn't want to see you again" i took in the apartment as Big Gerry closed the door. It was cute, a little over cluttered for my taste but cute.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm sure you know my father in law, Big Gerry"

She nodded "well, we have a contract and money to get you to pack up your shit and stop talking to tabloids because i let you go last time but now i will drag your name through the mud. You could have left but you decided to go public so now.."

"Now it's time to clean up the mess" Big Gerry finished. He handed her a contract which said no more commenting, no tabloids, interviews, press tours, books.

"Why should i sign this?"

"Because you need to realize as much as you want him, he isn't coming back. He has a family" Big Gerry said harshly

"Well how much money?"

"A paid for apartment over seas and one million"

"That's it?!"

"I wanted to give you 50 thousand but Olivia said you needed money to survive. Now sign the forms and we can get back to our Christmas"

She stared at me before finally signing as Big Gerry handed her the money and told her she was out in a week.

(Break)

"Hi" I took a seat beside Fitz as Emmy sat on the living room floor watching christmas movies.

"Hi" he was staring at me "so what happened?"

"Signed a contract, took money"

"Money?"

"1 million, i mean it's not like it will put a dent in your fathers account"

"You shouldn't have had to deal-"

"It's done, let's just move on okay?"

He put my legs over his lap and moved me against him "when does Anna get in?"

"She'll be here when we wake up. Apparently she spent christmas eve with our mom? Her mom.. Ya"

He smiled and nodded as i laid back against him. Teddy came into the living room grinning

"Did you two produce her a new sibling yet?" He nodded towards Emmy who was glued to the TV as the grinch played

I buried my face into Fitz's arm as both Grant men chuckled.

"Why don't you go make a kid?"

"Because i brother unlike you am still in my twenties. You only have a few good years left"

"That's not true, right honey?" Big Gerry stood in the doorway with Caroline who was grinning

"Yep"

"OH GOD OUR PARENTS STILL DO IT!" Teddy yelled as he left the room. Fitz cringed as they sat down "i do expect some more grandbabies" Caroline smiled towards me.

"Hey" Teddy came into the living room. I was still on the couch watching christmas movies. Something i never did when i was younger

"Hi"

"Where's Fitz?"

"Putting Emmy to bed"

"Have you been here all evening"

"I never watched christmas movies when i was younger and before i was married i just worked a lot"

"You didn't celebrate christmas?"

"No"

"Wow, we can never get out of christmas at the Grant household. As you can see" he pointed around the room which had a huge christmas tree and and presents like could probably give enough to a small country.

"It's nice, i've never had that"

"Never?"

"Not that i remember but who knows" i shrugged "i should probably go to bed. We will probably all get woken up by that fireball i call my child"

He chuckled "liv?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad you're here, i'm glad you're a Grant" he smiled and hugged me as i stood

"Me too"

(Break)

"Well, well , well look who left me to look over -" i grabbed the folder out of Fitz's hand "you're doing paperwork on christmas?!"

"It's not christmas yet Liv" he took back the papers and did reading them all over again.

"I thought you wanted to kiss me" i huffed laying on my back

"Oh a little christmas make out?" He wiggled his eyebrows and launched himself on top of me dropping the papers on the ground. He pushed back my hair and kissed my cheeks as i squirmed under him.

"Fitz-"

"I'm kissing you!" He kissed my forehead and my nose

"Fitz" i whispered

He opened his eyes and smiled before leaning in and kissing me on my lips. It was as if we couldn't breathe if our lips weren't attached. It was painful as if we were being reunited after months at a time. He pulled back and brought me on top of him.

"Wow" he breathed

"Wow" i agreed


	20. Grant family Christmas

FITZ'S POV

"Fitz wake up!" Liv shook me as i felt Emmy climb onto me

"Yeah daddy i want to open presents!"

"As if you don't have enough!"

Liv pinched my arm as Emmy laughed and ran out of the room going downstairs

"Wake up" Liv leaned against me "i want to open presents too!"

I chuckled at her childish answer but remembered she never celebrated christmas so i sat up and watched as she grinned.

"It'd be cool if there was snow" she looked outside. She was still dressed in my navy t-shirt that was now hers and a pair of tights. Her hair was in a messy pony tail and she wore her glasses.

"We'll have snow tonight"

"It doesn't snow in California you freak" she followed me to the bathroom and watched me brush my teeth. She was being extra clingy today, not that i was complaining.

"It does in Alaska"

"We're going to the cabin?!" Her eyes lit up "Emmy will have so much fun"

"Emmy's spending another few days with my parents. We are going to Alaska. The two of us"

"Fitz?"

"We need some time to ourselves, to figure out our next move, communicate and we need to do that alone"

"What about Anna?"

"Anna switched her dates she'll be at the White house when we return and we'll have another christmas all over"

She pursed her lips "okay"

"Don't sound so enthusiastic" i pinched her side

She laughed and followed me downstairs

She opened the front door and i watched as she waved Tom and Hal along with Harrison over.

"Merry Christmas Sir, Liv" Harrison nodded

"Please come inside, get some coffee and breakfast before your day starts"

The three men all look surprised as i nodded. She never failed to surprise me

"Thank you Liv"

I watched as she took in the whole room after mom handed her a coffee.

"Alright stockings first" Mom said as we sat down on the couch. Teddy suddenly became more awake.

"Here's yours Liv" Big Gerry handed her a stocking as her eyebrows rose

"Wow, thank you"

"Did you not expect a stocking?" I whispered as i took mine from Big Gerry

"Not really" she ran her fingers over her name that was sewn onto the stocking. We opened our stockings and enjoyed all the knick knacks that were in it.

Emmy got hundreds of presents between all of us. Mostly toys but Liv got her new books and some jewlery she was begging us for.

"Here this is for you Mom, Dad" i handed them a pair of two tickets "From Liv and I"

"Wow" mom gasped "a trip to France"

"I knew how much you've always wanted to go to Europe so i told Fitz right after you told me" Liv smiled as mom and dad hugged us.

"Here sis, this one's for you" Teddy smiled as he handed her a gift. She had gotten a new watch and dresses from my parents and jewelry from Emmy.

"Wow" she whispered as she opened the christmas DVD packages

"You said christmas movies were your favourite so there's some you haven't seen and some you were watching yesterday"

"Thank you Teddy" she hugged him "i love it, i love all of my presents"

"Here daddy, this is for you. Momma helped me pick it out!"

I unwrapped the small box to reveal a rolex black watch

"I wanted to get you a bracelet but momma said boys don't wear jewlery" Emmy huffed. It was the exact one we had looked at when we went shopping

"She bought it with her own bank account too" Liv smiled . I knew she had put the money back in Emmy's account but it was the thought that counted.

"Thank you Em, i love it. I'll wear it every day"

Emmy grinned "here this one is from mommy"

Liv had gotten me a bunch of dress shirts, new pyjamas since she stole all of mine but when i opened the last box i was met with a small frame which held a collage of pictures of Emmy and Liv. Some were civilized photos, some were them sticking their tongues out or making silly faces. On the bottom of the wooden frame was an engraved message

'To the best daddy and husband anyone could ask for' love, your girls

"Wow" i whispered touching the frame. "I love it" i kissed Liv she turned bright red as Teddy whistled

"Okay your turn Liv, these are all from Fitz" Teddy brought over a bunch of bags

"We agreed on 3 presents" she scolded me

"I lied" i smiled as she opened the first box which revealed the black heels with red bottoms that she was dying to have. She squealed when she opened another box and pulled out a black celine purse and a deep green Prada purse.

"Fitz-"

"Last one" i smiled "this is for always sticking by my side even through all of the crap that's thrown our way" she opened the ring box that held a criss crossed gold ring. It was simple yet classic so it would never be outdated.

"I love it" she smiled and hugged me

"This one is from Caroline and i " Big Gerry handed her a box with a few smaller boxes. She unwrapped it and revealed a professional photography camera and some lenses.

"Teddy told us how much you loved taking photos so we thought it'd be good"

"It's amazing, thank you" Liv teared up as Teddy set up the tri pod.

"We need a family photo" Liv turned on the camera and set it up

"Fitz, don't you think we forgot a present?"Liv watched as Emmy's eyes lit up. I stood and went into the back room bringing back a box with a bunch of holes in it. i handed Emmy the box and sat down across from her.

"This is from mom and i "

She grinned and lifted the cover and gasped "oh my gosh!" She squealed revealing the little tea cup big she had been asking for since she watched uptown girls with Liv. Her theory was that since she was a ballerina and the little girl was she should get a tea cup pig too. And Liv talked me into since we could afford it and it wouldn't grow.

"You got her a pig?" Teddy laughed "what are you gonna name him em?"

"Wilbur! Just like Charolette's Web"

"Good choice" Liv smiled as she watched Emmy hold the piglet in a blanket as we all got into our place by the tree. Liv set the timer and ran back over to my side as we grinned at the camera.

LIV'S POV

"Have fun in Awaska mommy" Emmy pouted as Fitz carried our bags to the town car. I bent down and watched as she piglet squealed in circles around her.

"Hey, you're going to have SO much fun with Uncle Teddy and Poppy! I heard Nana's gonna make your favourite!"

"Peanut butter cookies?!"

"Yep" i laughed "you have to look after your piggy now okay?"

"Okay mommy i promise!"

"Good girl, i love you"

She smiled into her shoulder "i love you too momma" she hugged me and then launched herself into Fitz's arms

"I love you daddy"

"Love you too princess, call you later okay?"

"Okay" she waved

"You two have fun, don't worry about Em. She'll be fine" Caroline hugged us and sent us towards the car


	21. Show me

LIV'S POV

I woke up when to see Fitz carrying me into the cabin. He smiled down at me as i moved closer towards him.

"Thanks Harrsion, you can all retire for the evening." Fitz said as he set me down on the couch. For a while he didn't say anything and i didn't want to move until i heard him cooking dinner. I laid on the couch until he came over with one bowl and i sat up.

"You were awake?"

I nodded "i was too lazy to move"

"I hope you're okay with pasta" he said as if he was nervous

"I love pasta" I lifted my feet as he sat down and handed me a fork

"You're not putting meat in it?"

"No" he smiled "did you have a good christmas?"

"The best!" I smiled "Thank you"

"For what?"

"Making my christmas the best one yet, i heard you and Em talking about it. And it was great"

"Livvie?" He asked as i finished the pasta and took a sip of my water

"Yes?"

"Did you mean what you said? During the press conference?"

I was panicking inside i felt so vulnerable, what if he hadn't meant it?

"Yes, i do ... Love you"

I watched as he stared at me before smiling "i love you too"

"You do?" I felt myself starting to cry as he set the plates down on the table and pulled me onto his lap

"Of course, you and Emmy are the most important people in my life. And i mean when i said i'll spend the rest of our life making it up to you"

"It's alright Fitz, i understand why you did what you did." I whispered and gulped loudly "just.. Show me how much you love me Fitz, take me upstairs and show me"

FITZ'S POV

"Just show me how much you love me Fitz, take me upstairs and show me" She whispered. She wasn't being shy or nervous, she was firm in her decision and smiled as i stood with her in my arms. She put her arms around my neck and kissed me. She stopped when i carried her upstairs but started against when i was firmly on the second floor. i switched her into an upright position so she her lets were wrapped around my waist as i held onto her bottom. She groaned as i ripped my mouth away from hers and set her on her feet in our bedroom. We were a few feet apart as i tried to calm down

"Livvie are you sure? There's no rush" i wanted to make sure we weren't rushing it.

"Show me Fitz" she took off her sweater and put it on the the floor revealing her tight tank top. "Show me" she took off the tank top followed by her jeans and i gulped as she stood in front of me in a pair of a black, lace bra and panty set that left little room for imagination.

"Show me how much you love me" She went to unhook her bra but i had reached her and stopped her. She kissed me as she lifted my sweater over my head and unbuckled my pants pushing them down. We both stood in our under wear in front of each other. We weren't even touching and we were both panting. I grabbed her, lifting her up and gently set her down on the bed. She smiled as i kissed her

"You're sure?"

She nodded and squirmed as i kissed my way down her body until i reached her panties. She raised her hips as i pulled them down and covered her face as i stared at her naked body. I crawled back up and removed her hand.

"You are beautiful Livvie, so beautiful don't be shy" i whispered and felt her shiver against me. "I love you"

"I love you too" she smiled and kissed me as i slipped my hand in between her folds. She squirmed at first but her breath hitched when i started kissing her neck. She let out a loud groan and i had to breathe to calm down. After a few minuets she let out a soft whimper as she let go.

She blushed and watched me as i took off my boxers.

LIV'S POV

"Do we need..-" I cut him off as he asked about protection

"I'm on the pill." This was our first time making love and i didn't want to have a baby out of it so i hadn't planned on stopping anytime soon.

"You are?"

"Fitz" i laughed at his train of thought. He chuckled and went back to kissing me, i kicked his leg and felt him collapse on top of me and i pushed him over and climbed on top of him. His eyes were wide and he held my waist as i bent down and kissed him. He flipped me back over and laughed as i huffed out.

"Fitz stop teasing me" i whispered biting down on his shoulder. He groaned and stopped kissing me, looking into my eyes. I wasn't embarrassed or nervous because he was looking at me like i was the only person that mattered, with such love.

I groaned as i felt him enter me. It had been a while and he was larger then most of the few other men i had slept with.

"Relax Livvie, it's okay" he kissed me and rubbed behind me as i spread my legs wider. We both groaned when we were fully connected as he started moving against me. I was overwhelmed with so many emotions, the pain turned into pleasure which was mixed with the tension and the reality that this was finally happening.

"Faster" i whispered as she pushed his head up to mine and kissed me. My legs wrapped around his waist and he groaned as he went deeper. I let out a scream when he ran a finger over my pleasure spot. He was thrusting into me so quickly i was holding my breath when my legs started to shake. My fingers were breaking his skin as i clutched his arms.

"Do you see how much i've wanted you, how much i've always wanted you. I'll always want you" he panted "I love you Olivia, so much" he groaned as i felt the wave hit me. I couldn't breathe as i felt it building and screamed as i let go. My body went numb and i felt was panting as he slammed into me again and again before finally he released. He groaned and bit into my neck as he collapsed on top of me, panting just like i was. He nuzzled his face into my neck as i pushed my fingers into his curls.

"Love you" he mumbled was the last thing i heard before falling asleep


	22. Still here

FITZ'S POV

I woke up on my side of the bed, it was still dark out and i turned over to see that she was still asleep. Her hair that was straight was now wavy sprawled out over her pillow. The sheet barely covered her as i ran my finger down her bare back she shivered and turned towards me before curling up beside me. I thought back to a few hours ago. It changed everything. I had never felt such an intense feeling when having sex. Maybe it was because even when i was with Mellie i had never made love to someone.

(Break)

"Look who's finally awake" i said as Liv rolled out of bed slipping on my t-shirt and heading to the bathroom. She came out a few minuets later with a fresh face. She smiled as she came back into the bed and sat in between my legs. Her back against my front.

"Was .. Was last night okay?" She whispered and suddenly my Livvie was back. The one who no matter how hard you tried she always second guessed herself and you couldn't be mad at her for how she was brought up. I pushed back her hair and kissed the back of her neck

"Last night was perfect, right?"

"Perfect" she breathed and put her face into my neck

"What do you want to do today?"

"Stay in bed all day"

"You want to stay in bed? that's it?"

"When do we ever get to stay in bed all day with no interruptions?" She rolled back over to her side. "I'm going to get my Christmas movies. Be right back" She ran down the hall in nothing but a t-shirt and came back within a few minuets plopping the dvd in. She called down and asked the chef to make some breakfast which was rare because Liv hardly used the chef if she didn't have to.

After a viewing of The Grinch i was starting to get bored. She was hooked to the tv as a Charlie Brown movie started playing. I leaned over and turned the tv off

"Hey!" She huffed but stopped arguing once i kissed her. She smiled as i took off the t-shirts we were both wearing.

"I want you"

"You have me Fitz" she whispered as i carried her over to the window and sat down on the attached couch cushion that lined the window sill. I groaned as she spread her legs and lowered down onto me. Within seconds she was rocking back and forth as i kissed her. She pulled back and looked out into the white snow. Her eyes were filled with such passion as she turned back towards me and smiled, kissing me. she yelped as i slammed her waist down , pressing my thumbs into her hip bone.

She threw her head back as we moved faster and faster until we both came together surprisingly. She pulled the ends of my hair as she let out a silent scream into my mouth. When we had caught our breaths she smiled and kissed me

"It's like we can't get enough"

"I agree" she nodded as i carried her back to bed.

True to her words we spent the entire day in bed making sure the both of us knew how much we meant to each other. I had fallen back asleep eventually only to be woken up by the shower and humming. As i walked in it wasn't humming she was singing softly. She changed up the songs every few seconds but she sang them with such ease even the heavy notes. Who knew she could sing, i was now finding out there was little that Olivia couldn't do.

I opened the shower and was met by the most amazing sight. She was rinsing out her hair which had turned into ringlets as she washed out the shampoo while she sang. I looked at her body and she had two thumb prints above her waist. She jumped as i touched them opening her eyes.

"Fitz!" She hissed "you scared me"

"Do these hurt?" I stared rubbing the bruises

"No" she smiled "promise

"You sing beautifully"

She blushed "did i wake you?"

"Yes but i am stiff" i groaned as she switched places with me letting the hot water hit my back as she rubbed it.

"Teddy's probably right you've only got a few years left in you old man" She laughed loudly as i squeezed her. After a few laughs she quieted down

"You're happy right? You're still.. You're still here?"

She looked up and me and nodded "i'm still here"


	23. Chapter 23

LIV'S POV

"Hi" i came outside in one of Fitz's large winter jackets that almost reached my ankles. I wore my boots and a hat and some mittens. He had been outside for almost an hour in the same spot pacing.

"Hi" he smiled as he took in my attire. His nose and cheeks were red from the cold

"You should come inside before you get sick" i stood by the door giving him space still.

"Cyrus called" he kicked some snow "your father is pissed, he's pissed. They want us in washington, tonight"

"But we handled her"

"There's still the issue of the american people. Apparently they need to see that we're working through it"

"Do you want to go home?"

"No"

"Then we won't" i decided taking out my phone and walking over to him as i turned it on front camera

"What are you doing?" He asked as i pointed the camera towards us.

"Showing the american people that we are fine" i smiled as he wrapped an arm around my front and onto my shoulder. I placed my hand on top of his and grinned as he smiled at the camera.

'The Grants are wishing you all a happy holiday!' I posted to my old twitter account that i hardly ever got time to use anymore.

"Can we go inside now? I'm cold"

"Okay" he nodded and followed me inside as i took off his jacket.

Within a few minuets his phone started to ring

"Hello Cyrus"

"That photo went viral" Fitz put him on speakerphone "Millions of people are talking about it"

"We will be home tomorrow night Cy, goodbye" i hung up on him. I had spent the day having my husbands attention and i wasn't ready to give it up.

"I'm going to bed" i stood and watched as he stood as well throwing me over his shoulder and carrying me upstairs.

"You never told me you were on the pill" he said as we both climbed into the bed.

"Why would i bring that up?" I laughed "i've been on the pill since i was in college"

"Do you always want to be on the pill?"

"You mean do i want kids?"

"Yeah"

"I've never really thought i'd be good with kids" he laughed and sat up clutching stomach

"You weren't serious Liv, look how good you are with Emmy"

"She's 6, she's not a baby! What if i don't know how be a mother?"

"Hey" he kissed me "you're a great mother and babies are easy"

"Yeah right"

"Emmy was easy" he shrugged "Mellie wanted to hire a nanny the first week but i said no. I took some time off and just was with her every moment of the day"

I smiled as i remembered an old photo of Fitz holding Emmy when she was a baby.

"Anyways, i'd be there to help you"

"So you want more then?"

"Three more"

"Three?! How about we stick with one"

"One? That's boring Liv"

I laughed as we negotiated children "how about we sidebar this until after the first child?"

"Deal"

"But.. I'm .. I don't want to worry about another baby as long as my father is still around"

"liv-"

"I mean it-"

"Okay" he nodded and kissed me "ready for bed?"

I nodded and laid down against him as i felt his arm wrap my body into his. We had been sleeping attached to each other the past few weeks and it would be hard not waking up like this when we went home

FITZ'S POV

"Liv?" I asked as we got ready for a meeting with Cyrus. We had come home after New Years and Emmy was due back tonight.

"Yes?"

"If i don't get re elected-"

"What? Of course you will-"

"But if i'm not where do you want to live? Would you want to stay in Washington?"

"We could move to California" she answered after a while as she came out dressed in a long sleeved dress.

"California?"

"Well, Anna wants to grad school on the west coast and your family lives on the west coast" she smiled as i fixed her hair behind her back.

"You don't want to stay here?"

"As far away from here as possible, plus if we want snow we can always go to the cabin"

"So California?"

"California" she smiled as she headed for the door.

(Break)

"Mr. President how are you and your family doing after the affair?"

"We are stronger than ever" i smiled as i felt Liv's hand close in on mine.

"Madame First Lady? The picture you posted went viral"

Liv laughed and nodded "I hardly post pictures anymore but i was happy to send a holiday greeting"

"There's snow in the back round, your daughter was in California right?"

"Yes, she got some quality time with her grandparents before going back to school" Liv smiled

"And i got some time alone with my wife" i slipped a hand onto her thigh watching her laugh and turn red.

"According to sources you are closer than ever is that true?"

"Yes" Liv and i both smiled at the interviewer as they ended the interview.

(Break)

"Mommy!" Emmy swung open the town car door as Liv and i waited on the back steps of the white house to welcome her home. She held Wilbur's carrier in one hand as she ran up to Liv hugging her legs.

"Hey baby" Liv kissed her

"I guess i'll leave you two alone" i turned towards the door

"No daddy wait!" Emmy giggled "i missed you"

I lifted her up as Liv took the carrier while we walked inside

"So, we were just about to have dinner are you hungry?"

She nodded as Liv thanked Kate. The three of us washed our hands and sat down to eat

"Mommy?"

"Yes?"

"Is my baby brother in your tummy yet?"

I choked as she Liv chuckled at my reaction

"Why do you want a baby brother so badly?"

"I want someone to play with"

"I play with you" Liv offered

"But you're a grown up"

"The baby wouldn't be able to play with you for a couple of years"

"Oh" she huffed "so there's no baby yet?"

"No sweetie"

"Can we buy a baby?"

"You mean adopt a baby?" I laughed

"Yes"

"No" Liv smiled "you'll have your baby just not yet okay?"

"Okay momma"


	24. Goodbye Papa

LIV'S POV

'We need to talk' i texted Fitz since he was in a meeting

'Is everything alright?'

'Harrison has some info on my father'

The door to my office opened a few minuets later as Fitz walked in.

"Look, you can't just text somebody that"

"Why not?"

"Isn't that what people say when you're breaking up with them?"

"Yes" i laughed as he looked like i was seriously going to leave him "I'm here"

He nodded and smiled "so, what's going on?"

"Apparently my father has an off shore account "

"Alright?"

"He's been taking money out out of the funding from the government"

"That's illegal"

"Exactly" i smiled "so, i called the bank and asked them to freeze any access on the account as a favour to the first lady"

"Livvie" Fitz gasped in surprise

"So after some very sweet words the bank manager finally agreed. My father is on his way to the white house"

"Are we turning him in?"

"He has friends in high places, i just want him gone out of our lives"

"So, you're just going to show him proof"

"Yes and i hired a detail for Anna just in case with our account. I hope that's okay.. He froze my personal accounts-"

"Our account is your account Liv of course that's okay"

"Okay" he watched me as i squirmed under his gaze

"There's more?"

"You have to fire Cyrus"

"What?"

"He's been my father's mole this whole time, that's how he knew everything going on"

"Okay"

"Okay?"

"If you want him gone, he's gone" he squeezed my leg

"Liv, your father is here with Cyrus"

"Send them in please Quinn, thank you"

FITZ'S POV

i watched as Liv and i led them to the tunnels towards Camp David so there were no eaves droppers. Liv stopped in the middle of the tunnel and asked Harrison for the folder.

"What's going on Olivia? I don't have time for this" Cyrus snapped

"Make time" she huffed "this is both of your last day at the White House"

"Excuse me?!" Rowan stepped forward but for the first time she didn't flinch. She stood her ground and stared into his eyes

"You won't be contacting me again, unless of course you want the government to find out about your accounts and Cyrus you've been getting a wad of money from the white house that is way above your pay so i'm sure the IRS would enjoy a call from the first lady"

Rowan stood shocked as he read through the paperwork

"What do you want?"

"I want you gone"

"That's it?"

"No leaking of Remington, or threats against Anna. I want you gone"

"And if i don't like your plan?" He stepped forward

"Then i will bury your ass so far deep into the ground you'll wish you never started to threaten me. You know how much i love a good fight in the court room don't you?" She said through clenched teeth" You gave me my marriage and yet you failed to realize how powerful the title makes me"

Rowan was watching her with clenched fists "how dare you!"

"How dare i? You blackmailed your only child into the white house, you're just mad that i beat you at your own game" she handed him the folder "i have plenty of copies so you keep that"

"Anything else?" Rowan asked furiously

"I think that's about it" she started to walk away back towards the white house as i followed her in shock.

(Break)

"So, how are you doing this week Liv?" Dr. Richards asked as Liv sat down next to me

"Fine"

She had been restless since the meeting with her father. I thought everything was ok, we were looking good in the polls and Janet Cy's second hand had stepped up as my chief of staff. Emmy had gone back to school but Liv was quiet

"Fitz?"

"Good"

"Is there something you two fought about lately?"

"No" we both said

"Tell me about your trip to Alaska"

Liv's face turned red as i chuckled "did you two finally have intercourse?"

"Yes" i said after Liv refused to comment

"Was that a painful event Olivia?"

"No" she answered without a thought "it was great, i had a great time"

"Have you two had intercourse since you've been back?"

We both shook our head "we're busy, by the time Emmy's in bed Fitz is back downstairs in the oval when he comes to bed i'm asleep or falling asleep"

"So, you want more time with him?"

She nodded "why didn't you tell him that?"

"Because i don't want to be a nagging wife"

"Livvie, you're not a nagging wife. I'll come up earlier alright?"

She nodded but kept looking towards the doctor as if she didn't believe me

(Break)

I slammed the alarm down the next morning and rolled over to face Liv who was still asleep. She was on her back with one of her hands on my thigh. I hovered over her and kissed her moving down her body as she started squirming letting me know she was awake.

"Fitz?"

"Shh, i'm having alone time with my wife"

She laughed when i removed our clothes in a hurry. Once we were connected we went incredibly slow. She held onto my hand as it rested above her head. She moved her hips against mine and i pulled back from kissing her

"Slow Livvie, it's just us"

"Fitz"

"Slow"

We both let go together and quietly since we could hear the staff around on the second floor. I rolled off of her and pulled the sheet up.

"That was exactly what i needed" she smiled

"You sound like such a guy"

She laughed and rolled over onto my chest "All i'm saying is i could wake up like this for the rest of my life"

"Well i hope so Mrs. Grant" i smiled and watched her fall back asleep


	25. Preggo?

LIV'S POV

it had been a month since we had got back from Alaska, since things were finally starting to feel normal. I wasn't stressed out all the time, i was happy.

"Madame First lady" The white house doctor said after Emmy had her check up. "Did you need a check up too?"

"Please call me Liv"

"Liv" she nodded "i uh,-"

"Anything you say is confidential ma'am, even from your husband" she was an older woman, probably older than Fitz. I nodded

"I wanted to stop taking the pill and well, i've been on it for a while so i wanted to know what my chances were-"

She grinned and nodded "well, you're only 28? Almost 29 so your chances are still very good. Your last check up was last month and everything was right on track so as soon as you're ready to start trying just stop taking the pill and you are good to go"

"Alright, thank you"

"Not a problem"

(Break)

"You okay Livvie?" Fitz asked as we got ready for bed. He was watching tv while doing paperwork in bed when i came out of the bathroom.

Emmy was sprawled in the middle since she decided Wilbur was snoring too loud for her taste tonight.

"Yes why?"

"You're just extra quiet"

"I uh have something to tell you" i sat on his side of the bed with him as he put me on his lap. Emmy was a dead sleeper so we weren't whispering

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" I smiled "i got off of birth control today"

"You did?" He croaked as i played with the back of his curls

"Yes"

"You don't think we're moving too fast?"

"No, do you?"

"No! I just don't want you to regret something and feel like i pushed you-"

"I'm not Mellie, i love you and i love Emmy and all of our future babies"

He smirked as i slipped up "babies? As in plural"

I laughed "we agreed we would sidebar"

"So, do you want to try?"

"Yeah, we could try"

"This is going to be fun" he threw me over his shoulder fixing the pillows so Emmy didn't roll over. He carried me down the hallway and into his old bedroom

"Why would it be more fun then the dozens of other times?" I blushed as i recalled the past month. It was like Fitz and i were teenagers, whenever we were alone we couldn't keep our hands off of each other.

"Because we could make a baby"

I smiled at how excited he was. I had finally everything i always wanted, i just had a problem accepting the fact that it was mine

(Break)

"So, this is your first single session anything you want to talk about?" Dr. Richards said as i crossed my legs and sat down. Fitz was in New York for a meeting and would be back in a couple of days

"I'm taking Em to her first ballet play tonight"

"That's exciting"

"Yeah, she's amazing so i thought we could have a girls night for all her hard work"

"Do you have any insecurities when it comes to mothering her?"

He always hit it spot on, damn. "Sometimes, when we were fighting Fitz said HIS child and ever since then i'm always afraid his ex wife will come back fighting for her"

"His ex wife signed her rights away"

"What if Emmy wants to go with her?"

"You would let her?"

"I don't want her to hate me, if mellie made her happy.." I blinked away my tears.

"Why do you feel so strong about this?"

"You know the about our marriage.. How it started" he nodded "that was such a dark time in my life, i was miserable and i never wanted to leave my bed let alone be a first lady or a step mother"

"So what changed?"

I smiled "one day when i was having a bad day dealing with the affair. I was in bed and i remember she climbed into the bed and under the covers with me." I was crying already "she said 'i love you momma, i'm right here' and she held my hand until i was ready to leave the bed. The was the first time she called me momma" i paused "she was the light in my life at such a dark time and i just.. Love her so much" he nodded and handed me some tissues.

"Have you and Fitz thought of having kids?"

"We're trying"

"But?"

"What if this is too fast?"

"No, don't do that. You're scared because you've never had this but you are allowed to be happy okay?"

"Okay"

(Break)

"Did you have fun tonight baby?" I asked as Emmy dozed off as i tucked her in

"The best momma, i wished daddy came too"

"Next time"

She nodded as i smoothed her hair "you talked to Mellie today, how was that?"

"Good, she asked about Wilbur" she giggled "she doesn't like pigs as pets"

"Ahh" i nodded as i helped her squealing pig up onto her bed and watched as he cuddled up to her

"Momma?"

"Yeah baby?"

"I love you"

" i love you too Emmy, so much" i kissed her head and switched off her lamp

(Break)

"Livvie?" Fitz asked as i came into the bedroom with a big bowl of pasta after dinner.

"Yes?"

"Is everything okay?"

"Yes?"

"Because" he gulped "you've been eating a lot more than usual lately"

I glared at him "are you calling me fat?"

His eyes bulged out "no! NO!"

"Because calling your wife fat would get you alone in a bed or on the couch in most marriages"

"Liv-"

"Am i bigger?! Am i not pleasing you anymore?!" I yelled "because i'm pretty sure you didn't mind me bent over in the shower an hour ago" i got up and left the room taking my pasta with me. I ran into Harrison on the first floor of residency.

"My husband call?"

He chuckled and nodded "he called you fat?"

"Not in so many words"

"Have you been eating more?"

"I'm just hungry a lot more"

"Maybe you're pregnant" he laughed

"What?"

"The eating, the yelling, maybe you are with child"

"We just started trying to months ago-"

"Ew Liv!"

"Maybe i am pregnant"

"Did you get a period last month?"

"I thought it was due to stress"

"Hello baby grant!" Harrison boomed

"SHH!" I laughed "I don't even know if it's true"

"Liv, according to the blood tests you are pregnant, i'd say about five weeks in" The white house doctor smiled

"Woah" i felt dizzy as i stood. I was pregnant, i was having america's baby, i was having Fitz's baby. "Wow"

"Are you excited?" She asked

"Very, when shall i come back?"

"Just schedule an ultrasound after you've told Mr. President"

"Okay, thank you"


	26. Chapter 26

FITZ'S POV

"Hi honey" Liv came into the oval with Quinn. She had slept in Emmy's room last night after i commented on her eating habits.

"Hi" i said cautiously "Are you still mad at me?"

"No" she laughed "i'm planning your birthday"

"I don't need a huge birthday Liv"

She shot me a glare. I knew how much she loved birthdays since she didn't have the best ones when she was younger.

"Never mind" i laughed "so, what's the plan?"

"We're having a charity event for unicef, all the big politicians make a donation and then celebrate you" Liv grinned so it was clearly her idea

"So what would you like from me?"

"You need to give Quinn the names of people you don't want to come" Piv explained "your parents and Teddy are flying out on Thursday."

"The event is on saturday"

"Senator Davis" i blurted out. Liv dismissed Quinn quickly before standing beside me as i looked over her list.

"You have nothing to worry about"

"I have a beautiful wife, i have everything to worry about"

She smiled "edison is already invited, he's the senator of d.c that would be rude"

"Livvie"

"I won't leave your side, all night unless i have to pee"

I chuckled "one pee break and a quickie in the oval"

"Deal" she giggled as i bit down on her jaw. Her laugh was a sound i would never get tired of hearing.

LIV'S POV

Hiding my pregnancy was getting harder and harder from Fitz lately. My morning sickness had kicked in and i had to run to another bathroom so he wouldn't get suspicious. I wanted to surprise him on his birthday so two more days of hiding it would be fine.

(Break)

"You called an emergency meeting?" The White house doctor and 's sat in my office.

"Well, uh yes" i paused "Dr. Richards, i am 7 weeks pregnant"

"Congratulations!" He grinned "how did Fitz take the news?"

"It's a surprise for his birthday" they both smiled "but what i wanted to know was about my medication"

"Medication?"

"Olivia is on anti depressants"

"Okay well how have you been feeling since you found out you were pregnant?"

"Amazing, but what if it's- "

"What if you crash and burn?" Dr. Richards asked "if we need you to go back on it you can take a lower dose and another pill but let's try for now okay? Things are going good so i believe you can do this"

"I can do this" i repeated

I had to, i had to at least try for the baby.

(Break)

"LIV!" Caroline Grant's voice filled my office. I had just gotten back from a charity event in Alexandria missing the arrival of Fitz's family.

"Caroline, hi" i grinned hugging her.

"So, when's my grand baby due?!" She grinned as i stared in shock

"What?"

"You're glowing Liv plus your boobs are bigger"

"Shit" if she noticed then Fitz definitely noticed. The one thing the baby was doing was making my libido increase. We were doing it everywhere and anywhere we could. The maid had walked in on us in the dining room. Excusing herself immediately. I chuckled at the fact that Fitz and i didn't even stop.

"So, when's it due?"

"November 3rd"

"LIV" she rushed over and hugged me "fitzgerald never said anything.. I guess he wanted you to tell me-"

"Fitz doesn't know!"

"What?"

"Just you, me and Harrison and my doctors"

"Well how come?"

"I'm going to tell him on his birthday before breakfast"

"I have to keep a secret for two whole days?!"

"Yes!" I laughed "and no spilling to Big Gerry either!"

"Fine" she huffed

(Break)

"LOOK AT THIS!" Fitz boomed jumped on the bed beside me as he came into our bedroom with his iphone. He thrusted it into my hands as i read the head line

'president Grant hires new female chief of staff, wonder if he's initiating her too' i gulped as he clicked another link and it opened more headlines about the issue

"Stop reading those" i took his phone away but he just reached over me and took mine

"You changed your password?"

"Yes from prying eyes like yours" i laughed as he snatched his phone back

"Fitz?" I waved me hand in his face "FITZGERALD!"

I swung my legs over his lap and straddled him. His eyes went dark and he put the phone down "it doesn't matter right now okay? We're a good team and we always get past everything thrown our way"

"Just another speed bump?"

"Exactly" i smiled

"do you know what it does to me when you call me Fitzgerald?" He asked lifting my shirt up and throwing it across the room

"Show me"

I giggled as he growled and launched himself at me. A little while later we were cuddled up in bed as he ran his hands over my shoulder.

"Do you believe in soul mates?" I blurted out

"What?" He chuckled

"Soul mates"

"Are you asking if i think you're mine?"

"No-"

"Because that would be a yes" he turned me to face him "You know i still remember the first day you walked into the Oval. You wore the tightest black pencil skirt with a white blouse and your hair was so straight, even though you smiled you had these sad eyes ones that made you re- think everything. I had never examined someone so much before you. I don't think it was love at first sight but i swear Livvie, you are my soul mate"

I felt my breath hitch "Even if this marriage was handed to us, i love you. So much"

"But-"

"No buts, i know it must be hard for you to accept that i love you because of how you grew up but i promise one day you'll believe me"

"I do believe you" i hugged him "I do"


	27. Happy Birthday Mr President

FITZ'S POV

I woke up on my 39th birthday with the best view. Livvie was sprawled out on my chest with her arm around my neck. She had been sleeping like this for the past couple of weeks, attached to me. I kissed her forehead and slipped out of the bedroom to go back to our room to get a shower. When i opened the cabinet i noticed the full pill of her medication sitting there as if she hadn't taken it in weeks. I sighed, got dressed and when i came into our bedroom she was in our bedroom. Emmy had just left as the door closed and Liv turned towards me smiling

"Happy Birthday honey" she grinned clasping her hands as she walked over towards me and kissed me. "What's wrong?" She asked when i hardly kissed her back.

"You can't do this again, i can't loose you. I just got you back"

"What are you? What?"

I handed her the medication and watched as she smiled

"You're smiling, this isn't funny does dr. Richards know you've stopped taking your medication?"

"Yes-" she walked into our closet

"Yes? So we just make big changes and don't talk about it anymore?! We're a team Liv!" She walked back out with a small box

"Shut up!"

"Shut up?!" I was fuming now but sat down as she thrusted a small box into my hands "happy birthday you idiot" she folded her arms and watched me lift up the box. I couldn't breathe. Inside was a can of preggo spaghetti sauce with the tiniest pair of white baby booties and an ultrasound picture.

"Livvie are you?.."

"I'm pregnant" she smiled "we're pregnant, 8 weeks."

I grabbed her and brought her into my lap hugging and kissing her.

"You're happy"

"Of course i'm happy, we made a baby" i laid my hand on her stomach. "I'm sorry i was such a jerk"

"It's okay you were worried but dr. Richards thinks i'll be okay without them"

"Good, i'm so proud of you" i smiled as she laid her head against my shoulder "do you want a girl or a boy?"

"We already have a girl so i guess a boy would be cool but of course i'll love it either way" I stared in shock as the woman who was brought into my life just two years ago was pregnant.

"How about you?" She asked

"A boy would be fun" i narrowed my eyes "So, you knew last night when we were having sex?"

"I've known for two weeks" she smiled "i wanted to surprise you for your birthday"

This explained all of the times she practically jumped me whenever we were alone in a room, any room. We had even done it in the Oval something she swore she'd never do.

"And that's okay to do?"

"Well, we'll have to be more creative when my stomach starts getting bigger but it doesn't hurt the baby. Didn't you go through this when Mellie was pregnant with Em?"

I rolled my eyes "once Mellie found out she was pregnant we were never intimate again, she hated me for getting her pregnant"

"Jesus" she mumbled "well, i love you for getting me pregnant" she grinned

(Break)

Liv was making breakfast for everyone when i came downstairs. I watched her picking up all the different ways she had changed since becoming pregnant it was amazing i didn't notice sooner. She was practically glowing as she sang along to the music. She was dressed in a floral dress with her hair straight behind her back. Her boobs had grown and i could see she was struggling to keep them in her bra. I closed the fridge behind her and pressed her against it. She smiled and turned around kissing me. I slipped my hand behind her back and gripped her ass.

"Well, hello hello hello" Teddy smirked from the doorway dressed in a navy dress shirt and darker jeans.

"Good morning Theodore" Liv smiled slipping away from me "take this into the dining room"

"Yes ma'am" he chuckled as she groaned at the formal greeting.

"Does Emmy know about the baby?"

"I thought we could tell her once i pass the 3 month mark. Just in case, but we should tell your dad and Teddy"

"Not my mom?" I laughed

"She guessed, when they got in on thursday she just asked when the baby was due"

"When is the baby due?"

"November 3rd"

"Which leaves us plenty if time to get the nursery done" mom's voice spread through the kitchen.

"Yes" Livvie smiled

"I'll be a phone call away whenever you need your momma" she smiled at Liv who was watching her with such admiration

"Thank you" Liv whispered before turning into the dining hall

"Did i say something wrong?"

"I think she just misses her mom sometimes"

Mom nodded and followed her into the living room.

"So, where's Emmalynne?" Teddy asked as we sat down after everyone greeted me a happy birthday.

"She has ballet until 12 and then we can do presents, she told us not to start without her" Liv laughed

"We have some news" i took Liv's hand into mine. I loved seeing her wedding rings on her fingers.

"Is everything alright?" Dad asked. We had a strained relationship when Liv and i first got married but we were closer than ever now.

"We're pregnant" Liv smiled shyly.

Teddy smirked and got up to hug her

"You've still got it big bro"

"Congratulations darlin' " big gerry hugged her and shook my hand

"Not a word to Emmy though, Liv wants to wait until her 3 month mark to tell her"

They all agreed and finished their breakfast quickly.

(Break)

"Oh my god" Liv panted as she rolled off of me behind the desk in the oval. She had just screwed my brains out after trying to get me to come upstairs and getting for the party. She laid her head down on my shoulder as she closed her eyes.

"I seriously think we have a problem" i huffed as i ran my fingers through her hair

"What? Are we sex addicts?"

I laughed "Liv, we're having sex 5 times a day! Sometimes more"

"I'm pregnant" she pouted "maybe we spent so much time fighting it we think we have something to prove"

"Maybe" i smiled down at her as she was getting sleepy "hey, we can nap upstairs."

"No, we have to get ready" she stood up and located all of her clothing before fixing her hair.

LIV'S POV

"Mommy?" Emmy calls as i get ready in the bathroom. I see her in the mirror, she's wearing a light blue dress that poofs out like a princess dress with white stockings and Kate had curled her hair.

"Hi baby"

She came over and sat beside my legs on the floor

"Jimmy from school said that i'm weird" i stopped fixing my dress and sat down next to her

"You are not weird" i pulled her into my lap

"He said because i'm not scared of being in the spot.. Spotlight?"

My heart dropped, Fitz and i were always in newspapers or on tv and it was something i had gotten used to. With Emmy we limited her being in the public eye, she wouldn't walk red carpets or join our interviews. But she was a brilliant little girl and she understood very well what her father did for a living. She knew when to smile and wave and how to behave in public without anyone needing to tell her

"Some people just aren't used to how we live our lives. Sometimes they say mean things"

"So i'm not weird?"

"No" i said firmly "you're the best"

She smiled as Fitz came into the bathroom and saw us sitting on the floor

"May i join my favourite two ladies?"

"Yes daddy" Emmy giggled as he sat down on the floor with us.

"Why are we on the floor? It's a bit cold"

"Just some girl talk" i shrugged "Are you ready to go?"

He nodded he was dressed in a tux which made him only more handsome in my eyes. I stood and watched Emmy run downstairs with Kate to ride with her grandparents.

"You look beautiful" He smiled and ran his hand over my stomach. I looked down at the deep purple gown i was wearing that was one strapped

"You look quite handsome"

He stared at me and smiled "i'm pretty crazy about you"

"Thanks"

"Normally when someone says they're crazy about you they get it back"

"Meh" i stepped out of the bathroom and watched as he followed me shocked but lunged at me as i laughed

"I give up! I'm crazy about you too baby"

(Break)

"Do you like it?!" I asked Fitz as we greeted people at the door.

"I love it Livvie" he grinned towards me. An hour after greeting people we were seated at our family table.

"LIV!" Anna called as she walked over quickly. She was in a navy blue gown

"Oh my god FITZ!" I pinched him making him yelp "Anna's here"

"I can see that"

"I haven't ... I forgot.. How did i forget to tell my own sister?! Shit!"

"Relax Livvie, you can tell Anna tonight"

"Tell me what?" Anna suddenly stood before us smiling as she hugged Teddy and Emmy.

"How much i've missed you" i lied knowing she wouldn't stop talking about my pregnancy if i told her and i just wasn't ready for the world to know just yet.

"Well, i've missed you too missy" she smiled and hugged me "Hi Fitz" she hugged him. They had grown extremely close the past few months, they texted more than Anna and i did and that was saying something. But in my own way i had become closer to Teddy as well.

"Care to dance sis?" Teddy asked after Fitz and i shared the first dance of the night

"Sure" he held my hand out with the other on my waist like an old gentleman.

"So, i uh.. Have something to tell you"

"Me?"

"I can't tell my parents, not yet"

"So why me?"

"Because we're siblings"

"Does Fitz know?" He nodded "I uh.. have a kid.. She's 5. I didn't know until the lawyer called"

"Lawyer?"

"Her mom died.. She has no grandparents so i'm her next guardian"

"Where is she now?!"

"Fitz sent Kate to the white house"

"Wow" i hugged him "We'll get through it okay? You can stay with us for a couple of weeks, get the hang of it"

"Liv, i don't know if i can do this. I'm not like you"

"Like me?"

"Cut out for mom of the year, i had the best parents but i'm horrible"

"You are not horrible, you can do this. Fitz and i will help you" i smiled "you should go tell your parents"

He nodded and walked away leaving me in the middle of the dance floor. I felt someone wrap there hand around my waist as they started dancing with me

"senator Davis" i nodded

"Thanks for the invitation"

"Not inviting you would be rude"

"Ah we wouldn't want that hmm?"

"Did you need something?"

"A dance with my future bride" i stopped moving and stepped back

"I am married, i love Fitz. I will never want you Edison"

"You don't love him"

"I do" i huffed "with all my heart so please just leave me alone"

I turned and walked into Fitz who had a tight grip on my waist. His eyes were bearing into Edison's eyes.

"Fitz? Fitz i need to pee!" I waved my hands in front of his face. Nothing.

"The baby has to pee" i whispered in his ear. His whole demeanour changed as he relaxed. He smirked and looked down at me

"Let's go" he kissed me and dragged me off of the dance floor "so, teddy told you huh?"

"Yeah" he stood outside of the stall as i tried to pee

"Fitz?"

"Yeah?"

"I can't pee with you outside the door"

"What?! I pee in front of you all the time" he laughed "i've seen you naked"

"Fitzgerald!" I yelled

"Okay, i'll be outside"

"Thank you"

(Break)

"Thank you" Fitz stepped up to the podium as Emmy sat on my lap half asleep "before we end the night i want to thank everyone who made this night possible, all of the staff, generous donators towards the event and my family. Especially my Livvie, who planned the whole night. Thank you" Fitz said as we stood to exit. Huck took Emmy back to the White House. Big Gerry and Caroline were already back at the White House with teddy by the time we got back.

"Oops" a little voice spread through the kitchen as a cookie dropped on the floor. Teddy chuckled and picked up the cookie.

"Hi" Fitz waved at the little girl who had blonde hair and the grant eyes. She also had the Grant charming look.

She marched right up to Fitz and looked up at him

"You're the president!"

"Woah" i let slip up

"You're the first lady!"

"We've got another Emmy on our hands" Teddy chuckled

"Well, i'm actually your daddy's brother and this is my wife Liv"

"So you're my Uncle Fitz?!" She gasped

"Yes"

"Wow" she giggled "I'm charlie!"

"Nice to meet you Charlie!" He chuckled at her boldness before she turned towards me "So you're my Auntie Liv?"

"Yes"

"Okay" she skipped back over to Teddy's side


	28. Mama?

LIV'S POV

We had made the announcement of my pregnancy last month and i was now 4 and a half months pregnant. Anna had just finished her under grad and was now a regular on the grounds. She had stayed with us for a few weeks before finding an apartment for the summer as she interned at a law firm. Until she went to school out west.

"Are you sure you can't push back the trip?" I pouted as Fitz packed his suit case

"Until when exactly? After the baby is born?" He said in an irritated tone, we had fought about who's turn it was to bathe Emmy and me being pregnant over reacted and accused him of cheating on me again since he was so busy. He hadn't spoken a word since.

"Fitz-"

"I have to go, i'll see you when i get back Olivia" yep definitely pissed.

Emmy was with Teddy for the day so i decided to try and loose my detail. Just for an hour, even if Harrison was my friend. I snuck out the tunnels of Camp David and borrowed Teddy's car.

"That was easy" i said to myself as i parked at the beach. I wore a cap and regular clothes. I just wanted to go for a walk alone. I must have been on the walk for an hour. When i got back to the parking lot it was almost dark out. I opened the trunk to get water when i felt something hard against the back of my head. Then everything went black.

(Break)

"I told you not to touch her!" A man screamed at another younger man. I was cold and sore.

"What? What's going on?!"

"She's pregnant dumb ass, boss said not to touch her"

"shit" one mumbled as i shook my head. I could finally see properly. I was in a warehouse or something. Handcuffed to a pole attached to the wall. I stood up and groaned as i looked around.

"How stupid can you two be?" I laughed "do you know who my husband is?!"

They watched me before handing me a bottle of water.

"You drink it first" i said remembering the rules Fitz and i talked about in case something like this ever happened.

"Fine" i watched as they did and passed me the bottle.

"Why am i here?!"

"Because you are the First Lady"

"So this is about my husband?"

"Stop talking to her!" The older man hissed and left me alone in the large room.

FITZ'S POV

"Daddy? Where's momma? I want to play with her" Emmy said as i tucked her in.

"Hopefully she'll be here when you get up, night Em"

I had come back from New York after Teddy called saying Liv had slipped her detail, the white house was searched for hours until Teddy realized his car was gone. When the secret service hunted it down it was in the middle of a parking lot at some random beach.

I had informed the CIA that i wanted everyone's top priority to be finding my wife. The security image of the parking lot showed Liv without her detail, she was fine until she got back to the car when two men came up behind her and put her in the back of her car. The car had no license plate and held 2 kidnappers plus one.

"Sir?" Harrison came into the kitchen as i poured myself some scotch.

"She wouldn't want you to be drinking. What about your agreement?"

"Fuck the agreement, she's not here" i glared at him "you lost her"

He nodded "i did, i'm sorry"

I felt like shit but i was too pissed off to apologize "why are you here?"

"We were looking into her parents as possible suspects. She really pissed off Papa Pope"

"Papa Pope?" I laughed "Liv hasn't spoken to her mother in almost twenty years"

"So try her dad first?"

"Yes" i sat back and poured myself another glass of scotch wondering if my wife and unborn child were safe.

LIV'S POV

"Hello?" I banged my handcuff against the pipe, pulling at it. I had fallen asleep, something i should have never done but Fitz would be okay with it. I was pregnant. I chuckled to myself i could only use that excuse for so long.

"Here's your food" the older man whipped open the door and laid down a tray of food for me. I had no choice to eat it i had to feed the baby. There was an orange and two sandwiches with some more water.

"Why am i here?" I asked calmly as he took the tray. "WHY AM I HERE?!"

he ignored me and closed the door. a while later he had come back in alone with a look in his eye.

"Why am i here?"

He came towards me

"You're real pretty" i felt my whole body go cold as i realized why he was in the room. I kicked him in the privates and watched as he groaned, when he straightened up he punched me in my right eye. i laughed i had taken worse beatings than that from my father. It hurt but only because i hadn't been hit in two years.

"Is that funny?"

"Get your coward of a boss out here NOW!" I yelled this whole time i had tried to be calm for the baby but was getting annoyed at all of the games. He punched me again in the same eye as the door opened. It was a slim figure. I watched in shock as the woman who i hated for so many years pulled him off and sent him out of the room. She sat down on the floor across from me and smiled

"Mother?"


	29. Mama Pope?

FITZ'S POV

"Sir, Mr. Pope is here" Quinn whispered as she came into the Oval probably because i kept on yelling at everyone. Emmy now understood what was going on and i had to make a formal statement in a few minuets

"Send him in, thank you"

I watched as her father came in with a sour look on his face, he was annoyed not proud or smug.

"I don't have her"

"You don't have her"

"As much as i wish i did i don't."

"How do you not have her?"

"She made it clear what she would do if i ever came near her again"

"Jesus" i had no clue who had her and my mind was turning into mush. I hadn't even slept in our room since the night of our fight

FLASHBACK

"Liv, you know i am working!" I pleaded with her as she got upset that i was working late again. She was wearing my navy t-shirt and a pair of my boxers. Her hair was curly in ringlets in a messy bun.

"But why can't you just come home earlier like before?"

"Before what?"

"Before i was pregnant. Am i too fat for you now? I mean i know i've been eating more but-"

"Livvie, it's not you or your body"

"Then what?"

She followed me into the bathroom and watched me get changed into my pj's.

"We just.. I just nothing" i didn't want to explain to her that i wanted to be a better president after the stories about me and , i wanted to get more done. " leave it alone Olivia"

"Are you screwing some bitch on the side then?!" She folded her arms "it's not like you haven't done that before"

I closed my eyes and realized it was her pregnancy brain. It was her insecurities, i wasn't going to fight with her. I glared at her and moved towards my old bedroom slamming the door on the way out.

LIV'S POV

"You need to tell me why i'm here" i ripped my face away from her hand as she touched my bruise. She had aged well, hardly any wrinkles. A few grey hairs.

"I saved you from your father"

I huffed loudly "where were you when i was a teenager? Or when you left and had Anna?"

"You can forgive Anna but you can't forgive me?"

"Anna didn't leave me with an abusive man! He hit you too and you just left me, for years!"

"I saved you Lib"

"No!" I stood "Fitz saved me! And our daughter"

"She's not your daughter and you married a white man i see"

"She is mine, legally"

"You adopted her?"

"Yes"

"You need to get some sleep, it can't be good for the baby"

"Can i call her? Please! She's been through a lot. She's very attached to me "

"I have to block the call, maybe tomorrow"

She didn't come back for two days. When she did it was to stop the man from hitting me.

"I need to see a doctor, the baby-"

"A doctor will come here" she agreed handing me a phone "it's blocked, five minuets. No talking to him. Just her got it?"

"Yes" she held the phone towards my mouth as i told her Kate's cell phone number.

"Hello?"

"Kate! it's Liv!"

"Olivia! Are you alright?! The president is worried sick! It's bad here!"

"Kate, can i speak to Emmy. I'm sorry i'm just on a tight call"

"Okay"

"MOMMY?!" Emmy's voice made me start to cry

"Hi baby"

"Mommy where are you?! I miss you! Daddy misses you so much!"

"Tell him i miss him too okay?!"

"Kay mommy, when are you coming home?"

"Soon baby"

"Mommy wait here!" There's muffling and then Fitz's voice comes onto the line

"Livvie?"

"Fitz-" she snaps the phone shut and walks away leaving me with a tv on.

I'm watching today's press conference. Fitz has bags under his eyes and his eyes are dark, he's been drinking.

"As you are all aware my wife had gone missing, we are looking into every possible lead but .. We had hoped to tell the american people differently that we are expecting and for that reason and the safety of our family we wish that she comes back safe. We love you Livvie, stay strong"

I square my shoulders as my mother comes back in with an older woman that has a machine dragging behind her.

"Lift up your shirt Lib" my mother says "time for an ultrasound"

I nod and lift it up after a few minuets the heart beat fills the room.

"Your baby boy is just fine"

"It's a boy?" I whisper

"You didn't know" my mother states

I pull down my shirt and go back to not speaking to her.

"Tell me about Fitz" she said as she dried my body. I had been allowed one shower a day.. I had taken 15 showers since i'd been here.

"He's the president"

"I mean the man behind the cameras, your husband. Does he hurt you?"

"Fitz would never hurt me, he's never laid a finger on me"

"And you love him?"

"I'm carrying his baby"

"That doesn't mean you love him"

"I do.. Love him.. And i love Emmy"

"And your in laws?"

"They are great" i smiled thinking of a Big Gerry hug and Caroline's southern accent

"You can call them tonight.. Just your daughter"

I nodded. I hadn't been out in the sunlight in weeks, i was starting to loose it. I was holding on just until they found me and then i knew i would have a bad day.

"Em?" I listened as she sniffled "mommy please come home!"

"I am soon baby"

"Okay"

"Can you play tea with daddy for me? Make sure he knows all of the rules okay? I taught you the rules right?"

"Yes momma"

"Okay, get some sleep baby"

"Okay mommy, i love you"

"I love you too pumpkin"

She hung up the phone and i prayed to god Emmy knew what i was talking about


	30. Rescue

FITZ'S POV

"Daddy?" Emmy said as i came in the room for the scheduled tea party Liv told her to make me have.

"Hi Em"

"Momma told me once that there's clues all around the house if something happens" i gulped as she dug out something in her kettle. "She said this was from her mommy" she handed me a gold necklace with a wedding ring on it. It was probably liv's moms "she said that's what happened to her"

I frowned Liv's mother had her this whole time?!

"Harrison, i want to know everything about a Maya Pope"

LIV'S POV

"I don't forgive you" i said as she straightened my hair. It had grown thick and was longer than last month.

"What?"

"If you took me for forgiveness i don't forgive you. He hit me every day after you left while you were off having Anna and you marriage"

"Olivia, i was going to come back"

"But you didn't"

I ripped my hand away from her. "Look at what your friends did to me." I pointed to my purple bruised eye and busted lip. "I'm pregnant! I want to be home, in my bed not on some fucking cold floor"

"Calm down"

"NO!"

"I'm tired of hearing her bitch!" The older man came at me with his fist knocking my already bruised eye. I cried and slumped down. No one came back for the rest of the night

FITZ'S POV

I watched as Harrison and the CIA agents drove towards the warehouse they had located the abandoned car at. As soon as we stepped out they wanted me back in the car

"Look, he might be the only one to get through to her" harrison explained handing me a bullet proof vest

"I want Maya Pope alive" i said to everyone. "No matter what"

They entered and two men came forward with guns, they were shot without blinking. Half of the team split while i stuck with Harrison and his team. We made our way over towards a door and watched as it got cleared.

"Sir" a guard called from inside. I walked in and saw Olivia scrambling to get up. She was handcuffed to a pipe. She was darting her eyes around as if there were too many of us yet she blinked against the light behind us.

"Everyone out" i paused "please"

She had grown bigger but she looked exhausted. Her eye was purple and fading around someone had punched her. She stood in ratty pajamas and her hair was thicker and a bit longer as she paced it moved back and forth.

"Olivia?"

She raised her hand as if she had to fight me off which showed me her handprints.

"Don't touch me!" She yelled

"Liv it's me, it's Fitz"

"Fitz you're at the white house"

"No Livvie" i stepped forward "i am here"

She stared at me as i wrapped my arms around her "you're here?"

"I'm here"


	31. Help

LIV'S POV

I Shot up realizing i fell asleep again but i was in a hospital room now and i had a head ache even though it was just the sun that was shining through. The doctor came in and i could see i was in a private section of a hospital.

"Mrs. Grant" she smiled "i see you're awake" she closed the curtains and dimmed the light on leaving us almost in the dark

"Where's my daughter?! My baby...i have to go home" i started fumbling with the wires in my arm, trying to remove the oxygen tube from under my nose. The doctor walked over towards me and i screamed

"don't touch me! Where's my daughter?! My baby"

"I DON'T CARE IF I CAN'T BE BACK HERE! SHE NEEDS TO SEE HER. SHE'LL CALM DOWN!" Fitz yelled as he walked down the hallway. I stopped yelling and watched as he came into the room with Emmy. She was sad and they both looked so tired. I reached out for her and watched as she curled up against my chest crying.

"It's okay" i was avoiding looking Fitz in the eye. He must be so angry with me.

"Mrs. Grant, the baby was well taken care of but you suffered a lot of stress this past few weeks. You came close to loosing him. You need to keep your blood pressure down"

"The baby is okay?!"

"The baby is fine" she nodded and left the room with Fitz. It was just Emmy and i. She was skinnier, even after 3 weeks.

"Tell me about school" i started as she calmed down sucking her thumb. She always did that when she was sad

"Daddy pulled me out, Kate tutors me"

"How's that?"

"It's okay, Charlie's in my class"

I laughed for the first time in weeks as she told me stories about her and Charlie's daily adventures. She fell asleep next to me and somewhere in between the silence and watching her i fell back asleep

(Break)

"Hi" Fitz started as i sat up. The blinds were open a little which hurt my eyes a bit but it wasn't as painful as yesterday.

"Hi"

"What were you thinking?! Slipping your detail!" He said concerned

"I needed a break"

"You are the first lady, you don't get breaks!" He yelled making me jump.

"Well maybe if you hadn't left pissed off i wouldn't have left the white house"

He stopped pacing and came to sit down beside me "You're saying this is my fault" he stated.

I didn't answer because i saw the way i had just hurt him. I kept my mouth shut and rolled away from him.

FITZ'S POV

"She blames me for what happened" i said when came to visit her.

"She needs someone to blame, this is PTSD. She needs to work through it. The darkness isn't helping her situation either"

"She has migraines when it's too bright"

"Here" he hands me a pair of sunglasses "she can't fight, you have to fight for her"

I nodded and walked into the room making Olivia flicker her eyes over to me. Her bruise was fading around her eye and her lip was getting better but she looked exhausted.

"Put these on" i handed them to her "please Livvie"

She nodded and put them on as i walked over towards the window and pulled the curtain open slowly. She turned away from the light but didn't dismiss it.

"You are a stubborn woman" i whispered as i sat down in the hospital chair. I had been sleeping there for the past 3 days even if she wasn't speaking to me, or anyone other than Emmy. I kicked my feet up and rested them on her lap.

"This is worst than the silent treatment, or sleeping on the couch" i rambled on hoping eventually she would yell at me or tell me to shut up, just talk.

I laughed at the last time i slept on the couch. She had told the staff to lock every spare bedroom off so i ended up on the couch in the living room.

"We can talk about what happened to you Livvie, we can get through this. You are strong and i love you and i am NOT letting you just give up"

I watched as she looked over at me but said nothing

"What colour are we painting the nursery? Yellow?" I started on a new subject

Her eyebrows rose and for a split second it was like she came back.

"It's a boy.. I had an ultrasound.. It's a boy" she smiled faintly.

"A boy?"

She nodded "i don't want to talk anymore, can you just sleep with me"

"Okay" i nodded and folded my arms trying to get comfortable

"I meant with me" she pouted and moved over lifting the covers of the bed.

"Are you sure?" She nodded as i climbed in with her. She laid down against my chest, her 5 month old stomach pressing against my side.

"I'm sorry" she whispered as i played with her hair "i'm sorry"

She tilted her head up and pressed her lips against mine.

She was released a week later and went straight into our bedroom. Smiling politely as the staff greeted her but once she was in my navy t-shirt she knocked out.

"Hello?" I answered my cell in one morning.

"Fitz?"

"Anna" i said softly. She had refused to believe her mother did this. Maya pope was now in a holding cell in super max.

"How is she?"

"Physically she's fine"

"And mentally?"

"She's not speaking, she's sleeping or she's staring into space"

"Give her time"

"2 weeks without talking is plenty"

"Then fight for her Fitz"

(Break)

"Maybe Emmy should go back to a new school" i said as i rubbed her stomach. Something she still let me do, she was growing quickly.

"What? Why? I like her being here" she had grown over protective needing an update every hour of the status of our daughter

"Like boarding school, just for a bit" her eyes lit up with fire as she was about to rip me a new one.

"EMMY IS NOT GOING TO BOARDING SCHOOL, you can't just ship her off like that"

"She needs a fresh start"

"We all do doesn't mean she's leaving, no" she crossed her arms and turned away from me


	32. Ours

LIV'S POV

"Get up" Fitz ripped off the blankets as i glared at him.

"No"

"Yes! We have to go see Emmy"

"Is she alright?!" Fitz had sent her to his parents for a little bit which only made things worse for us.

"She'll be fine once you get there, showered, dressed meet me on the south lawn"

I narrowed my eyes but nodded and watched him go out of the bedroom.

I knew photographers would be outside so i untangled the mess that was apparently my hair and straightened it after showering. Fitz had sent an aide to get me maternity clothing since all my old jeans never fit anymore. I chose a red dress since it was the end of august so not cold outside and some flats. I heard the whispers as i moved through the white house

"Good Morning Liv" Harrison stood before me as i put on my coat rubbing my stomach.

"Hi"

I was panicking it was my first time talking to someone other than Fitz in two weeks

"How's the baby?"

"Baby is great" i laughed at the fact that he wasn't asking me about the kidnapping.

"We should get you outside"

I nodded and followed as the press snapped photos by the fence i smiled as much as i could.

"Wait Harrison" i pulled his arm

"Yeah?"

"How was.. Was he okay?" I looked towards Fitz who was watching us

"He drank.. A Lot.. He was mean but it was understandable"

I nodded him and joined Fitz as he waved to the press and followed me onto Air Force One.

We sat in silence for five hours. We weren't working on anything just sitting avoiding each other. Avoiding another fight that i wasn't ready to have.

I watched as the SUV passes the ranch and drove off of the Grant family property but on the same road about 15 minuets out.

"Where are we going?!"

"Stop the car please" Fitz hoped out onto a stoney driveway and walked towards a large house, more like mansion but a house to a president, it was a deep brown with two deeper brown wooden doors as the windows were glass but surrounded by dark brown bricks. It had a front porch and a large garage.

"Livvie come on" he called over his shoulder as he walked up the driveway.

"Why couldn't you just tell them to drop us up here?" I huffed after the climb to the top

"The drive way just got put in"

"I'm the same size of a car anyways"

He chuckled as he opened on of the wooden doors "you are pregnant big difference"

I looked around as we walked into a foyer that had a black soft bench in the corner and a glass table with little knick knacks on it. To the right was a hallway and to the left was the large spiral stair case. I followed him to the right and watched as he showed me the offices and laundry room. When we walked back towards the foyer there was a large open room that was probably a living room attached to the biggest kitchen i had ever seen.

"Why are we here?!"

"I wanted you to have something to bring you back to us"

"What?"

"After i asked you where you wanted to live i started planning it with Dad. This is our house Livvie, after the White house this is where you, me, emmy and the baby will be living."

"You built us a house?"

"I had it built yes"

I felt my eyes starting to water "i wanted you to see that something is on the other side, and it's us, our family, here and i am sorry for going on the trip i wish i never went.-"

I crossed the living room and hugged him "i don't blame you Fitz, i said that because i was scared i should have never said that"

"I can't watch you destroy yourself Livvie"

"Please" i cried as he pulled back "please don't leave me, i'll get better i promise!"

His eyebrows furrowed "i'm not leaving you" he kissed me "i just want to help you"

"Help me" i repeated " okay"

FITZ'S POV

I woke up to Livvie wiggling around in the master bedroom in our new house. We had hashed everything out and after getting her to agree to talk about it once and never again if she wanted to she had basically attacked me. She was scared and i could see it every time i moved my hands so eventually i told her every move as we were making love.

"Where are you going?!" I pulled her naked body back into the bed and watched as she smiled while i ran my hand over her stomach. She had 3 more months until the 9 month mark. Her stomach was round and her face had gained some weight but other than that she looked the same.

"I was going to take a shower"

"Not yet" i kissed her inner thigh and watched as she squirmed. I licked her once and watched her yell out so i continued.

"The phone Fitz" she breathes out

"Answer it" i dare her "might be important"

"It's Jake.. jake Ballard"

"Answer it"

"Fitz please-"

"Answer it Lib"

She huffs and i continue my assault

"Hello?" "Hi jake.. Yes it's Liv- FUCK" she screams as i move faster "sorry i ran into a table" i hear laughter "Fitzgerald is busy at the moment can take a message?"

"Call you.." She whimpered "got it, bye Jake" she threw my phone down and gripped my hair as she let go loudly

(Break)

"we should start thinking of names" i said when we walked back over to the ranch, it was a 25 minute walk but she insisted we get exercise. The secret service walked in front and behind us but gave us space. She was an independent woman so anytime she wanted to hold my hand i welcomed the thought quickly.

"I already have a name for the baby"

"You do?"

"Yes yours"

"What" i stopped walking pulling her back a little as she didn't notice i stopped walking

"You were named after your father, you are the first boy in the family just like him" she shrugged

"You want to name the baby after me?"

"I had a lot of time to think of names" she shrugged "the baby should be named after his father, a great man" she smiled

"Livvie"

"You can choose the next name if you don't like it"

"No i do" i laughed kissing her

"But not Fitz, that's would be too confusing, so Gerry"

"Big Gerry, Fitz and Gerry" she nodded

"I thought you would have caught on to the fact that i said the next time"

She laughed as we continued walking.

LIV'S POV

"LIV!" Fitz's mom hugged me after Fitz and Emmy had gone off on a trail ride.

"Hi" i squirmed under her gaze

"How are you feeling?"

"Better than yesterday"

"So the house helped?"

"Fitz helped.. He's always saving me" i whispered

"He's your husband, that's his job"

"I'm supposed to save him too"

"You did!" She moved closer on the couch towards me "Emmy would have grown up to be a brat if you didn't come in when you did and Fitz? He would be a completely different man then the one his is today"

(Break)

"Hey darlin" Big Gerry said when i came into the study in the middle of the night. I had such trouble sleeping, I wasn't having nightmares i was restless. I had so many thoughts going through my head 24/7.

"Big Gerry" i gasped "you scared me"

He chuckled and turned on the light "Can't sleep?"

"No"

"Sit, please" he offered me the couch as he switched and sat in the chair.

"Why are you up?" I asked

"Caroline wanted me to check on you" he wasn't the Grant who tip toed around you. He was blunt just like i was.

"Me?"

"She heard you pacing and apparently Fitzgerald's are deep sleepers because i doubt Fitz heard you huh?"

"Sleeps like a baby"

He smiled sadly "you doing okay? I mean you've only been home for two weeks"

"I just wish everyone would stop whispering, let me stand up by myself. I'm strong right?"

"Of course, you are a Grant" he said in a stern tone

"I know i'm being a little over bearing with Emmy but i just have anxiety knowing what can happen" i had asked Fitz to send Harrison and Huck out with her when she went outside. I always had to know where she was going even if it was with family.

"It's understandable" he paused "but you need to let her enjoy her childhood too, she's only 6"

I nodded "any names for the little one?"

I smiled and patted my stomach "Fitzgerald Thomas Grant the fourth, i think we'll call him Gerry"

"Seriously?"

"Named after 3 great men!" He smiled


	33. Flashback

FLASHBACK CHAPTER TO BEFORE KIDNAPPING

FITZ'S POV

At first Emmy and Charlie were so close until Charlie started having nightmares and sticking close to the only woman around. Emmy was acting out and being rude to everyone but Liv was not having it.

"Emma lynne Grant!" Liv yelled for the 3rd time that day as we witnessed Emmy push Charlie out of her chair

"Mommy i-"

"Upstairs, in your room and think about what you just did" Liv said calmly but had blazing eyes. Her pregnancy was making her moody and tired adding two six year olds in the house didn't make it any better. Teddy was at work, after moving to the east coast it was decided he was around so he was residing at Camp David with Charlie. They had a bumpy start but now they were thick as thieves.

"I guess we should talk to her" Liv followed me upstairs as Kate took Charlie.

"I'm sorry i yelled again but i hate hitting you know that"

"I know, it's okay. Maybe we should tell her? About the baby"

"I guess so"

Liv was now 13 weeks pregnant and she was starting to show. Her stomach was growing but not noticeable to the public. We still needed to make our announcement to the public

I knocked on Emmy's door as we heard her sniffles. Liv's lip puckered

"Come in" she sniffled as she climbed onto my lap. Whenever she cried she always snuggled up to me. Her cheeks were red and her nose dripped a little. Liv came out of her bathroom and handed her a bunch of kleenex.

"Emmy, i am sorry i yelled at you but you need to use your words instead of hitting and you need to act like a big girl" Liv started

"But you're my mommy!"

"I am and i'll always be your mommy but sometimes Charlie misses her mommy"

"Because she died?"

"right but you're going to get used to sharing your daddy and i"

"and be a big girl" i added "we're going to need your help"

"With what?"

"Well, when the baby comes i'm going to need lots of help from it's big sister" She gasped loudly "you have a baby in your tummy?!"

Liv smiled and nodded

"Oh my gosh!" She launched herself over to Liv and kissed her before you scooting down to her stomach

"Hi baby, it's Emmy your big sister. I love you much much!"

Liv laughed and smoothed Emmy's hair

(Break)

"Can i um.. Do that?" I asked as i watched Liv rubbed lotion on her stomach as she sat in bed. She looked over at me and nodded handing me the lotion as she laid down flat on the bed.

"It's supposed to help with stretch marks" she mumbled as i lathered her stomach. I looked closely and sure enough i saw a few stretch marks forming. Her body looked the same only her stomach had a hard buldge now that was the baby.

"You'll still be my Livvie" i whispered as i rubbed in the lotion. "Hi baby, it's daddy here, commander in chief , POTUS, but daddy is fine too" Liv let out a giggle and i looked up to see her watching me instead of the TV.

"The baby doesn't have ears yet and you want it to call you POTUS?"

"Shh, it's boys time"

"You're so sure it's a boy"

"Well, we'll find out next week now hush woman"

"Oh right my apologizes POTUS"

"Anyways, i just wanted to let you know that i love you. And i can't wait to meet you in a few months. Take care of mom okay?" I kissed her stomach and pulled down her top.

"That was very sweet" she smiled

"Does it get me any lovin?"

"Ew no especially when you used that word"

She laughed loudly turning off the light and rolling away from me.


	34. Visiting

FITZ'S POV

"So, Olivia" Dr. richards started. Liv was getting better, she was trying but something was wrong "have you been sleeping?"

"I sleep"

"A full 8 hours?"

"No, maybe 3, sometimes 5 depends usually 3"

"Per night?" I blurted out

She nodded and i knew she had been hiding it from me since she couldn't look at me.

"That's not good for you or the baby"

"I know Fitz" she snapped

"When you were kidnapped how many hours did you sleep at a time?"

"2 or 3"

"Why?"

"Well, when Fitz and i started our real marriage we went through some precautions"

"Pre cautions?" He asked

"In case this happened" Liv explained "he's the potus he knows all the good secrets" i laughed playing with her hair.

"So, pre cautions?"

"Right uh like don't accept water until they drink it first, always be alert, don't fall into a deep sleep, listen to your surroundings, fight like a grant"

"Ahh Livvie i think you added the last one"

She shrugged "So, do you experience any anxiety when you go to sleep?"

"Sometimes"

"Alright, here's the plan. Weekly sessions for couples therapy and Olivia yours will be 3 times a week. I believe you can get through it by talking about it. Facing it head on"

"Okay"

(Break)

"Fitz?!" Liv opened the shower glass door and walked in fully dressed in my navy shirt on

"Liv what the-"

"The baby! He's kicking!" It was the first time i saw her eyes return to the warm brown instead of the dull colour that had taken over.

"What were you doing?" I asked as she held my hand over hers on top of her stomach.

"Talking about his big sister"

"Do it"

"Okay" she smiled "Emmy likes tennis too, she plays every sunday with your daddy" a hard thrust came across her stomach. And just like that he went off kicking her. She winced sometimes but she was grinning.

"Wow"

She nodded "i guess i was pretty dumb to come in here fully clothed. I have a big day today. I should get ready"

"For what? I thought we agreed you'd take it easy until Gerry was born"

"No" she folded her arms "you agreed"

"Well what's your busy day?"

"I uh, wanted to start the nursery"

"You did?"

"Yeah" i turned off the shower and watched her peel off the wet clothes

LIV'S POV

"Honey look" i walked into the oval carrying an all white baby outfit.

I watched as Fitz and Jake Ballard both stood as i entered.

"Oh, i'm sorry. Alex said i could enter-"

"That's because i told him you were always allowed in here"

I smiled as Fitz kissed my cheek

"Hello Jake"

"Liv" he nodded

"What's that?" Fitz asked

"The Queen sent the baby a chest full of hand stitched clothing, the Queen Fitz"

He chuckled "Woah"

"So, what's going on?" I asked as i folded the outfit

"Nothing" fitz said too quickly

"Jake?"

Fitz nodded and sighed "we were talking about Super max"

"That's where my mother is being held right?"

"Yes"

"What's to discuss?"

"She wants to see you" Jake explained

"Why?"

"She won't tell me"

"You? You're handling her?"

"I asked him to" Fitz explained

"I need Big Gerry flown out, then i'll make my decision"

"What?" Fitz and Jake both said

"Big Gerry, White House" i took the clothes "until then i will be in the nursery"

(Break)

"Apparently when Olivia Grant wants something she gets it" I looked up to see Big Gerry leaning against the door of Emmy's room as i cleaned out her summer clothes and switched it for fall clothing.

"Hi" i went over and hugged him. We had gotten very close lately especially after the conversation in the study back in California.

"You know you have a staff right?"

"They don't organize it properly" i huffed "was he mad?"

"Fitz? No just worried"

"You are the only person who won't treat me like i'm a baby"

He chuckled "what's going on?"

"She wants to see me, my mother"

"Do you want to see her?"

"I already know why she did it so why would i go and see her?"

"You sound like you didn't need me at all"

"But i just want to.. Say goodbye and move on"

"Then you've made your decision"

"Can you come? Just be outside with Fitz? We both know he'll be there"

"Sure darlin"

FITZ'S POV

"Dad?" I called as Liv went into the private visitor room. Her mother was sitting in the chair handcuffed as Liv walked inside the room.

"Liv asked me to come for support" he closed the door "got me cleared and everything"

"My wife is a genius"

"Why?"

"She has no clearance to get people cleared, only i do"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean Olivia Grant talked her way into getting you inside"

He chuckled as we watched Olivia sit down as Jake helped her. Her stomach was growing and if you didn't know it you would think she was having twins.

"You wanted to speak to me" Olivia said

"I wanted to talk some sense into you"

Olivia sighed

"We are not talking about that again"

"Olivia, you are about to have a bastard baby-"

"The baby was consumed during marriage and out of love so what are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about your sham of a marriage" Maya turned towards Jake "did you know that it was an arranged marriage?" I went towards the door only to feel my fathers hand on my arm.

"Let her handle it, let her stand up on her own." He pleaded "let her be the genius you say she is"

I watched as Liv stood up from the chair

"This is why you wanted to see me? I am your child! Your first child and you and dad cannot control my life, you left and the day you left you gave up any respect i had for you. I am telling you this for the LAST time, i love Fitz and i love my family-"

"Those people are not your family"

"They are the only family i ever had, now i will see you next year on your birthday because that's how nice of a daughter i am. Goodbye mother" she turned towards Jake "if you repeat anything you heard of this conversation i will be coming after you"

"Liv-" she walked out of the room and over to us

"I'm ready to go home"

"Alright" i smiled and watched as shock filled her face as i didn't question her

"How about we go out for lunch? We haven't gone out in so long" Big Gerry suggested

"As long as they are serving French fries, Gerry wants french fries"

I watched in the closed diner as Livvie threw her head back at the stories my father was telling her about Teddy and i when we were in boarding school. She looked care free and happy. It wasn't the usual thing for her anymore but it was nice to see


	35. Mistake

LIV'S POV

"Are you sure you are ready to go back to school?" I asked Emmy as i helped her braid her hair. Charlie watched us rocking back and forth

"Yes momma, Charlie's there and daddy said all of my friends miss me"

"I'll miss you"

She smiled and kissed my stomach

"I'll miss you too momma"

Charlie smiled towards us revealing her empty two front teeth

"Ready for school Char Char?"

She nodded and skipped over to Huck as Emmy took her hand

"Make sure you look out for Char Em."

"Okay! Bye momma!"

"Bye girls"

(Break)

I had spent the day with Big Gerry, i had talked him in to accompanying me to go shopping for the nursey.

"Libby, you have staff to get you this!" He dragged the cart in "at least call Caroline for this"

"I love your wife but she would get everything with a southern theme"

He chuckled "true, very true"

The nursery was going to be blue and white, a sailor's theme. The crib was high and white along with the cabinets. I had surprisingly been able to convince Fitz to paint the nursery with me later in the week.

"So, how are things with you and your sister?"

"Anna feels guilty but i know once the baby comes she'll be around a lot, i need her"

"I'm sure she will" he smiled

(Break)

"Liv" Jake Ballard's voice filled the hallway as i left Fitz's office. My feet were getting sore since the weight from my pregnancy was getting more and more visible. I was almost 8 months pregnant now.

"Hello" i nodded as i made my way to the back steps to greet Emmy. Charlie had been dropped off at Camp David so Emmy was coming home alone with Huck alone

"I have been trying to speak to you"

"I was out with my father in law, how can i help you"

"Is what your mother said true?"

"About my baby being a bastard?" I kept walking and he ran around me to stop me.

"About the arranged marriage"

"Fitz and i are happily married, i love him"

"Was the baby made out of love or was it forced?!"

I stared at him "Fitz would never force me to do anything"

"Liv-"

"The nation you believe in is run differently than the public knows, i was in an arranged marriage and have grown to love my husband now, if you will excuse me-"

I watched as Emmy ran up the steps and hugged my legs.

"Hi momma"

"Hey sweet girl, how was school"

"Good!" She turned towards Jake "who are you?"

"This is daddy's friend Jake, can you be polite please?"

"Nice meeting you Jake" she smiled sweetly and skipped past us

"If you'll excuse me i have to go take care of my daughter"

FITZ'S POV

i slammed the bedroom door as i came back up to residency after Jake and i went into full detail about my marriage.

"What is your problem?" Liv said coming out of the bathroom. "You could have woken Em up"

"You told Jake about our marriage?" I watched as her eyes grew wide and then zoomed in on the scotch in my hands.

"We can speak about this when you are not drunk!" She walked past me until i grabbed her arm. She slapped me across my cheek as i pulled her closer

"Why would you do that? Do you know he could ruin everything for us?"

"Get your hands off of me" she said through clenched teeth and i could feel her shaking. I let go and instantly regretted my actions when she left the room.

(Break)

She had avoided me for the whole next day until dinner when she sat beside me like always but faced Big Gerry instead

"Are you two fighting?" He asked as he poured himself some scotch

"No" Liv lied taking the scotch out of his hand and the bottle.

"Excuse me darlin, you can't drink you are pregnant"

We followed her into the kitchen and watched as she dismissed the staff.

"There will be no more scotch in my house anymore" she poured the whole bottle of scotch down the drain "for anyone, goodnight gentlemen"

"What did you do?" Big Gerry yelled at me

"I made a mistake, i was drunk-"

"Why were you drunk?!"

"Because i was angry with her, that she told Jake about our marriage"

"He was badgering her! It slipped"

"Why didn't she tell me then?"

"Because he is YOUR friend, she was being selfless just like she always is. Fix it Fitzgerald before you loose her"


	36. Need me

LIV'S POV

I rubbed my stomach as i sat in Emmy's room watching her sleep. I needed to apologize but i was stubborn. I always blamed Fitz because he was the closest one to blame. Someone told me once that you take the ones closest to you for granted because you know they'll always be there but i needed to stop. I did this too, Fitz was the best thing that ever happened to me and i needed to start making sure he knew that.

"Hi momma" Emmy suddenly was crawling into my lap with her bed head

"Hey sleepy head, sleep okay?"

"Yes, how come you're not sleeping in your room with daddy?"

"We.. Well we had an argument"

"Are you gonna get a divorce?"

"No baby" i pulled her onto my lap "sometimes you fight with people you love but that doesn't mean they are going to leave you"

"Really?"

"Yes, if you were mad at me would you leave me?!"

She gasped and straddled my lap "no momma, never"

"Okay phew!" I teased her "i love you so much baby, you're my special girl"

"I love you too momma"

"How about we go out for lunch today?! Just you and me?"

"Really?!"

"Sure baby, i'll have Huck drive you to anywhere you want to go"

"The diner?"

"It's a date" i kissed her head and felt emotional as she hugged me. This would probably be our last date for a while before the baby came.

(Break)

"Olivia" Jake called as i went to meet Harrison to go to for lunch with Emmy.

"I can't speak to you right now, i'm on my way out to lunch"

"I think you can spare five minuets"

I stepped back "i am a happily married woman and i am having his child, so whatever inappropriate thoughts you may or not be having need to stop. I am in love with him, will always be in love with him and the fact that you thought you were saving me knows how little you actually know me, so goodbye Captain Ballard, i hope to see you only in the presence of my husband" i huffed out and turned towards a smirking Harrison.

FITZ'S POV

"Sir, FLOTUS has arrived safely at the diner along with little falcon" Tom smiled trying to assure me. Ever since Liv had gone missing i wanted to know her arrival and departure, it put me at ease when i knew she left the white house

"Thank you Tom, that is all"

I watched him nod and went back to work until i got a message from Liv.

It was a picture of Emmy squeezing as many fries into her mouth as possible.

We had not run into each other through out the day which was probably for the best so we could cool down.

(Break)

Dinner was silent again and the tension was high as Liv left once Emmy was done leaving Big Gerry and i alone.

Once upstairs i was surprised to see her getting ready for bed. She was sitting up in the bed waiting as i took a shower and changed before climbing in beside her. For a while we were silent, avoiding each others looks until she cleared her throat and surprised me by climbing onto my lap. She wasn't heavy even with her stomach so i gladly welcomed her slipping my hands around her and looking up to her.

"I am sorry-"

"No Liv-"

"I am sorry i told our business to someone who wasn't part of the team. I made a mistake and i am sorry for getting angry with you but you know how i feel about physical violence"

I almost died right then and there breaking out into sobs

"Livvie, i would never hurt you on purpose. I love you"

"I know" she smoothed my hair "but you have to stop drinking, even when you are upset. We should just both stop for a while before something bad happens"

"Okay"

"Okay?"

"If that's what you need me to do of course i'll stop. I love you"

She smiled shyly "i love you too"


	37. Nursery

FITZ'S POV

"Fitzgerald! Wakey wakey" Liv sat up on my side of the bed already dressed. She had on a pair of tights and one of my old t-shirts and stretched over her stomach. Her hair was in ringlets and held up in a messy bun.

"You know how much i love your curly hair" i kissed her as i sat up. I pulled back and watched her smile

"Come on it's nursery day!"

I smiled as i walked towards the bathroom. She had this look in her eye every time she spoke about our kids, it was like if she was a mother for the rest of her life and did nothing else she wouldn't mind

(Break)

"Are you sure you should be breathing this in?" I asked as i opened the cans of paint.

"It's non toxic, eco friendly"

"Of course it is my wife is a hippie"

"Hey" she pinched my bum as she came over.

"Why is this so important to you? I would have hired the best interior decorator for us"

"I know but we're a couple and normal people paint their own nursery and this may not be my first child it's my first baby and i just want to experience everything"

I smiled as she moved the roller along the wall revealing the deep navy blue colour she had chosen.

"I can handle that"

"You don't have a choice husband" she smiled sweetly and laughed. I watched as she spoke to me about everything except work, when we had moments like these we hardly spoke about work and i was glad. This was the time i found out new things about her that made me fall more in love with her. If that was even possible.

"Can i ask you questions about after the baby is born?" I asked as i stood on the ladder and did the high places.

"Of course"

"I was thinking we should develop some kind of schedule. For sharing responsibilities like obviously i can't feed him but you can pump and then i can burp him, change diapers and put him to sleep"

She had been stern when deciding that Kate would only watch the baby when we had events or had to leave the White House. The exact same routine we had with Emmy.

"You are running the free world Fitz, you need your rest-"

"No" i got down off of the ladder and stood in front of her "this baby means everything to me and i want to be there for you and the baby, i want the whole experience"

She started to burst out crying

"Livvie? What's wrong?"

"Nothing! It's just that's sweet. That you care enough to plan a schedule"

I smiled has i hugged her "i'm always here okay?"

She nodded and hugged me as tight as she could around her stomach.

LIV'S POV

"Hi momma" Emmy stopped dead in her tracks as she tip toed through the hall with Charlie who's hair was in a messy bun.

"What are you two up to?"

"Nothing" they both said too quickly

"Mhm, charlie let me fix your hair" i took it out of the bun quickly and watched in horror as it looked like a zig zag hair cut as long pieces hung and then short hair up to her shoulders.

"Both of you explain, now" i said trying not to laugh as Fitz came in and had the same expression i did a few seconds ago.

"Charlie wanted a hair cut, i wanted to cut it" Emmy explained as if it was the most normal thing in the world

"Emma lynne you can't just cut other people's hair.. You have to be trained" Fitz explained

"But we were gonna go show my daddy!" Charlie spoke up

"Show me what?" Teddy walked into the hallway. Fatherhood had only made him more mature and a better guy. He was always happy and he was amazing with Charlie

"What happened to her hair?!" He screeched

"Emmy cut it daddy! I wanted a hair cut"

"Fitz-"

"I know, i'll have someone come up and fix it" he tried calming down Teddy as i took out my phone.

"Girls, smile" i watched as Emmy and Char put on the Grant side smile and held hands

"You're taking pictures?!"

"For memories weirdo" i said to Teddy as he huffed out

"Her hair will grow back" Fitz laughed as he mumbled something as he carried Charlie down the hallway

"No more haircuts, not even on your barbies"

"Fine" she huffed and skipped down the hallway.


	38. Chapter 38

FITZ'S POV

"I can't" i breathed as i laid down beside Liv.

"Fitz! Come on"

"The baby kicked me Liv! As i was about to enter you he kicked me, that's weird"

"Ugh, fine!" She put back on her shirt

She had finally hit her 9 month mark and she was getting frustrated with her stomach

"I'm sorry Livvie, it was just.. Gone"

She laughed and snuggled up next to me.

"Do you ever wonder how we got here?"

"Pregnant? I'm pretty sure it was the time you jumped me in the closet and gave me carpet burn on my ass" She shrieked and threw her head back in laughter

"Carpet burn?"

"Yes, carpet burn"

"I meant, we've been married for almost 3 years now and we can't keep our hands off of each other. I love you so much"

"Maybe it's because i spent the first year being an ass"

She chuckled "you're lucky i thought you were so attractive"

"So that's all i'm good for then? Making cute babies"

"Cute mixed squishy babies, with curly hair hopefully"

"I hope he looks like you because our girls can't look like you, i'd carry a shot gun everywhere"

"Yet you are pro gun control" she laughed "i'd be willing to have more"

"More what?"

"Babies, you wanted more"

"What? You would?!"

"Yes" she smiled "but let's get through this one okay?"

"Deal" i kissed her

LIV'S POV

"Liv" Jake called as i walked out of residency and downstairs to a meeting with the board of my charity.

"I'd prefer you call me Mrs. Grant"

"What?"

"This in inappropriate" i said as he grabbed arm pulling me into an empty room

"I want to know if you are okay"

"I am fine, why wouldn't i be?"

"I heard there was screaming in residency last week"

"Are you our chief of security?" I laughed "my husband and i had a fight, not that it's any of YOUR business but-" i clutched my stomach

"Are you alright?"

"Fine just braxton hicks" i straightened out "you are Fitz's friend, please do not make this uncomfortable, goodbye Jake"

I walked out of my meeting and into the Oval to see Fitz's parents.

"Libby!" Caroline grinned and hugged me

"What are you guys doing here?" I huffed as i was out of breath

"Fitz flew us out just in case" i smiled, Fitz and i had asked Big Gerry and Caroline to be in the hospital room. I needed all of my motivators and the three of them were at the top of the list.

"Plus i have to go to New York next week, i wanted someone to be here just in case"

"I'm not due for another two weeks Fitz"

"You never know Liv" Big Gerry smiled "you okay? You seem out of breath"

"Just a lot of weight" i stretched my back and watched as Caroline smoothed my hair.

"Let's go get some lunch Libby"

(Break)

"Can we talk?" Caroline asked as we sat down in the dining room. I watched her fold her hands, she was gorgeous being in her sixties. She had a backbone just like any other Grant but she was a softie at heart. Her hair was pinned up in a bun as she dressed in a pink suit.

"Of course"

"I hope you know i am here for you Lib. I know you put me at an arm's length because of your relationship with your mom" i looked down at my hands because she was right. "I won't disappoint you or leave you, i love you and i am so happy to finally have a daughter! So from now on i expect you to call me Mom"

"Yeah?"

She nodded and sipped her tea "We are a family and the baby is going to come into a loving home, i know you are worried about that but Fitz, he's really excited"

"He is?"

"Yes! You'll see"

(Break)

"I want to show you this before i go" Fitz said as he opened the nursery door. I hadn't been in here since we painted the room. Quinn said she would handle it herself so i let her since i wasn't up for moving around unless i had to.

There was a navy blue G on the door as we walked through the crib was on one side of the wall with a navy blue quilt already knitted. The changing table and dressers were in the designated corners i wanted them to be in stocked with diapers or clothes. There was a rocking chair in the corner by the crib and a bunch of stuffed animals in a trunk.

"That stupid chair took two full days to build" he murmured

"You built it?"

He nodded as he helped me sit down as i rocked back and forth.

"There's a monitor set up in the crib and the closet is fully stocked. The best part is the mobile!" He went over towards the crib and lifted it up revealing a monitor pad

"It's a heartbeat monitor so if his rhythm changes it will alert us but i also set up a basinet in our room. Apparently new moms want to co sleep with their baby"

"Have you seen the way we sleep?" I laughed "i will use the basinet for a few days but i think he should get used to his crib"

He nodded and stood back up coming and helping me stand. He started to show me other things but i grabbed the waist band of his jeans and pulled him towards me

"Thank you for finishing the nursery, i love it. You are the best husband in the whole wide world"

"That's a little biased-"

"Just the truth, now kiss me!" I pouted my lips and leaned up until his lips met mine


	39. Baby Gerry

AN : last few chapters! I will probably end up doing a sequel! Thank you SO much for the reviews and follows and kind words! Enjoy!

LIV'S POV

Anna and i were on the phone when i felt a pain in my stomach. I ignored it and went back to our chat, it was almost 3 in the morning but it was the first time she was talking to me normally so i was welcoming the late night conversation until i felt like i peed myself

"Why do you keep looking down?" She giggled

"I feel like a i peed myself"

"LIV! Your water broke silly!" She laughed

"Oh!" I stood up "i guess i should go then. I love you! Meet me at the hospital"

"I will bye"

"Big Gerry?!" I hissed as i knocked on his bedroom door. He was snoring, i swung open the door clutching my stomach. Fitz and Caroline were in New York while Teddy had the two girls for a sleepover.

"BIG GERRY" i watched him bolt up and look around

"Lib? You okay?"

"No i am not okay! My water broke, i.. I think i'm going into labour!"

He chuckled and grabbed his coat from the chair he had on his pajamas

"No time to change" he said picking up his cellphone

"FITZ! Get over to Memorial Hospital! Lib's water broke"

I listened as there was swearing on the other line and a shrieking sound no doubt from Caroline.

"Hey Livvie" Fitz said as Big Gerry handed me the phone as we made our way downstairs

"Hi honey-" i groaned as a sharp pain hit my stomach

"I'll be there in an hour tops okay? I love you, you can do this"

"Okay" i nodded "i love you too"

"Hey Liv" Harrison said with wide eyes "baby grant time?"

I nodded and squeezed his hand

"Baby Grant time" we waited as Big Gerry pulled the SUV around. it was 3 in the morning so there wasn't a lot of traffic around.

"Baby Grant? I can't wait until this kid is out of me! He feels like a ton of bricks!" I yelled as Harrison took over driving and Big Gerry helped me into the SUV

"Calm down Libby" he chuckled

"CALM DOWN? ARE YOU PUSHING A BABY OUT OF YOUR PRIVATE PART? I DIDN'T THINK SO!"

"Liv!" Harrison chuckled

I watched as the whole wing was shut down and the staff was being respectful because of my title but i just wanted to rip someone's head off. I was regretting the choice of a natural labour especially after the doctor told me i was 6cm dilated.

"We forgot to call Teddy! Emmy wants to be here after when the baby is born!"

"Okay i'll go call him alright?" Big Gerry kissed my forehead and went out into the hall as Harrison came inside

"How the hell did i get here?" I groaned

"It's a good thing, you're a great mom

Liv. Everyone is excited for America's baby"

I laughed at the name the newspapers had given the baby.

(Break)

"Hey sweet cheeks" Anna said coming into the hospital room

"Anna! Hi!" Big Gerry had stepped out and Harrison was outside. Anna was in pyjamas as she ate some food

"You're eating now?!" I asked annoyed

"I'm not the one in labour!"

"Does it hurt?"

"Sometimes" i huffed "You'll be around right? After everything cools down? You promise you'll be here?"

"I promise" she nods "So, how excited are you to have a baby?!"

"I'm... I'm so excited. I just hope i'm a good mom. I know you grew up with a good mom"

"A mom who kidnaps her child?" She laughed. It was the first time she had brought it up "Liv, you are nothing like your parents. You are good, you are fixed, great marriage and you are the BEST mom to Emmy. So you focus on the baby right now not all the other worries okay?"

"When did you get so smart?" I smiled as she hugged me

It was another 2 hours when the doctor finally told me i was fully dilated.

"Mrs. Grant you have to get ready to push"

"No! Fitz isn't here!" I turned towards Big Gerry who held my hand "Fitz has to be here, i can't do this without him"

"He's on his way Lib! You have to push it's not good for the baby!"

"But-"

"No! PUSH GRANT!" He yelled as i gripped my hand and pushed feeling my body pull apart. Two more pushes and i was exhausted

"I can't, i'm so tired" i closed my eyes and felt someone take my other hand and kiss my forehead. I opened my eyes to see Fitz. He was in a t-shirt and a pair of jeans

"Hi"

"Hi" i whispered

"You can do this Livvie, i'm here okay? I'm right here. Let's meet our baby"

I nodded and watched as Caroline stood behind the doctor and felt all the courage to push

"Three more pushes Liv!"

I clutched both Grant hands and yelled out as the baby slipped out. A few seconds later a loud shriek filled the room with crying following.

"It's a boy!" The doctor said as he asked Fitz to cut the cord.

"We just have to clean him up okay?" They said as they weighed him. I watched as They handed him to Fitz who walked over and put him in my arms. I felt my eyes start to fill with tears

"Hi, i'm your mommy" i cried as i held my baby. He was so chubby and his skin was a little lighter than mine, he had a full set of tiny curls that were light brown with a hint of blonde in them.

He stopped crying once they passed him to me

"He's beautiful!" Caroline smiled "We'll be in the waiting room"

"Thank you, Big Gerry?"

"Yes?"

"I couldn't.. I couldn't have done it without you. Thank you"

"Of course Lib" he smiled and walked out. After a while it was just the three of us in the room.

"He's so beautiful Fitz!"

"And chubby too, just like you wanted"

I laughed and nodded as he watched me start to feed Gerry. He latched on easily.

"Does it hurt?"

"Just a little"

He nodded and smoothed out Gerry's curls

"I can't believe he's finally here!"

"Me either!"


	40. Gerry and Emmy

From the moment that Emmy Grant walked into the hospital room she knew things had changed. She was no longer the baby of the family. She watched in amazement as her daddy lifted her onto the bed and watched as her momma turned and put the baby in her arms. She felt a sense of joy.

"He's so chubby!" She smiled "He's the cutest though!" She smiled "Hi Ger, i'm your big sister. Emmy and i love you SO much! I'm glad you are here though because i spent my last two birthdays wishing for you!"

Her parents watched her as she made her way into the nursery in the middle of the night and sat down by the babies crib

"Gerry, it's Emmy!" She whispered as he turned to look at her. Gerry Grant had the bluest eyes of all the grants. It had been 2 months since he had come home and although his parents were exhausted he was a happy baby and they were grateful for their older child who would get them anything whenever she saw they needed help.

"Just wanted to make sure you were alright, i'm your big sister so i have to protect you!" She smiled "now that i'm 7 i can start karate momma said so don't worry!"

Her mother laughed making her look towards the door

"You should be asleep"

"I heard him crying" Emmy said as her daddy lifted her up and into his arms

"Say goodnight" he hovered her over the baby as she kissed Gerry on the lips and whispered goodnight


	41. The Grants

6 MONTHS AFTER BABY GRANT

LIV'S POV

I watched as Emmy carried Gerry into the kitchen. They had been attached at the hip and Emmy was such a good big sister it didn't bother me when she held him or watched him for a few minuets.

The baby was hardly ever in the public eye but we were starting to loosen up now that he was 6 months old.

"Good morning Daddy" Emmy said as she sat on the floor with Gerry by Fitz's feet as he sipped his coffee

"Hi honey" he smiled and looked over towards me "can i speak to you?"

"Of course" i followed him and watched as he paced in the fridge area

"Re election is coming up-"

"And you're running"

"Livvie, i know you didn't sign on for four more years but-"

"Fitz, being president is who you are and you are amazing at it. We have our kids and each other, i think i can handle four more years in the White House"

"So, i'll make my announcement?"

"You'll make your announcement"

FITZ'S POV

I watched as Liv stood behind me with Gerry on her hip gurgling and Emmy holding her hand. She had become a better more than ever before if that was even possible. We still had our bad days and we were almost always either at each others throats or madly obsessed with each other but she was my best friend and the love of my life. I watched as the crowd cheered as i announced that i would be running for another four years.

"Good job honey" she said as i kissed her on stage

"Thank you" i took Gerry from her as we posed for pictures. On one hand i wanted to move to California and make more babies but on the other hand i was ready to face another four years in the white house.

(Break)

"Why do you look so uneasy?" Liv came back inside our bedroom after putting Gerry back to bed

"What if i don't win?"

"You will, you won once"

"But Peterson is new-"

"You are better, more handsome, more everything" she kissed me

"But what if i don't win"

"Then we will move to California and into the beautiful house that is waiting for us" She sat up and straddled my lap "i will be here right by your side, i am right here where i've always been, where i will always be" she smiled "now make love to me Fitzgerald"

I watched in amazement as she kissed me and held me to her after i collapsed on her. I found myself falling more and more in love with her every single day that passed. The bond that we had made was stronger than anything we would ever face and i knew that as long as she was by my side i could get through anything.

"I love you Livvie"

She turned towards me and smiled.

"I love you too Fitz"


End file.
